A Prankster and Lover at Heart: James S Potter
by ChocolateRosePetals
Summary: James Sirius Potter is a prankster at heart. His life takes a turn when he breaks up with his girlfriend, but another character will come soon to help heal up his wounds as she reveals her own dark past. Rated T for later chapters. R
1. Prolouge

_Hello to all. This is my first story, so I hope you enjoy it!_

_Time place: James S. Potter's Fourth year._

_After Winter Break_

_Summary: James Sirius Potter is a prankster at heart. His life takes a turn when he breaks up with his girlfriend, but another character will come soon to help heal up his wounds. Story will be ten times better than this summary_

_Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp_

_Prologue_

Harry Potter on His Oldest Son:

Now what could I say about my eldest son.

I would never forget the day he was born. When the doctors put him into my arms, I looked into his brown eyes and noticed a small twinkle. That same twinkle that would always appear when he does mischief. He was born with his mothers eyes and hair color, but his genes could not escape the unruly hair gene from my side of the family.

But speaking of that twinkle in his eyes; the first time I saw it come into play was when he was five. I was sitting holding his two year old sister Lily, and James was becoming jealous. He cried and tried to put himself into my lap, but I scolded him and told him to go play with the cat or something. He looked at me with a huge grin on his face, and that twinkle sparked in his eyes. James walked out the room. The next thing I knew five minutes later I heard Ginny scream, "Holy COW! HARRY! James has set the cat on fire!"

Now James does not always get into mischief, well 95% of the time he does, but he is a kind soul. He will always defend his younger siblings, and can usually tell wrong from right.

Do not get me wrong James will always be a trouble maker. Well lately I believe my whole family will agree that we would welcome the scheming twinkle in his eyes.

James had recently broke up with his girlfriend, a blonde named Tia. They dated for over a year, and she called it quits at the start of James' fourth year. He was heartbroken. Well what kind of guy would not be after dating a person for over a year. Gin and I, of course, were extremely worried when we did not get a letter five days after school started saying what mischief he had gotten into already.

During winter break, he was starting to become his old self again, but it seems for now, my eldest son has lost that twinkle in his brown eyes.

Ginny Potter on Her Oldest Son:

When Harry and I first named James, we both had no clue what trouble we have got ourselves into.

It seems that as he grew up I always would have to keep and eye on him. Whether it was the first time, when he was five and set the cat on fire or when he was six and a half and flooded the whole upstairs bathroom; James made sure he lived up to his namesakes.

I could not say how terrified I was when we gave James his first wand. In less than an hour, he managed to turn Albus purple.

James loves to pull pranks. Some of them I would slightly marvel at. How he ever managed to create a hole in the front room was a mystery to all of us. Also how we all fell into that hole, was quite hilarious.

James is an excellent flier. Harry claims he knew he would be all along, but how could he not. James has an excellent family history of great fliers. Me being on the Holy Head Harpies of course. James did not receive his dad's seeker skills, but inherited my awesome chaser skills. He made the team when he was only in his first year! That is when me and Har decided to build a Quidditch pitch in the back yard.

I am proud of all my children, but especially James, from his love of pranks to his excellent flying skills.

Lately, I am sad to say, his broom shed he grown full of spiderwebs, and the pitch, that he loved, was rarely used during his winter break. Tia, his girlfriend, broke up with my son, and James was crushed. He has not been the same since.

Only a mother could hope for, is that her son will be okay, and everything will be back to normal soon.

Only a mother could hope for.

Albus S. Potter on His Older Brother:

James is the best older brother a guy could have.

Not!

Well James can be at certain times, but there is rarely a moment when we do not argue. Sad thing is I have come to love our bickering. Mum and Dad would disagree, though.

James has taught me a lot about life. Well his idea of life is girls, brooms and mischief. When I was four, he taught me my first swear word, and thirty minutes later how to get the taste of soap out of my mouth. He also taught me how to set things on fire, and steal cookies.

I will never forget when Dad tried to teach me to fly. I was scared out my wits. I would never think of flying for I love to read books more. When Dad saw how scared I was, he called James to show me how interesting flying is. From then on I credit James for showing me what flying is all about.

James and I constantly fight. Some of these are a few name calling, but can escalate to the time when he blasted my room away from the house. James made sure he took me under his wing when we reached school though, and showed me his greatest treasure, his map of Hogwarts that he stole from dad.

Lately I crave for those fights or him to teach me new stuff. When that witch of his ex broke up with him, James became more secluded. He pulled less pranks than usual. He also stopped talking to the family. Not only just the family, but from me.

I miss the brother who would show me his magazines, or taught me to tie my shoes.

I hope there is something or someone to snap James out of this.

And quickly too.

Lily L. Potter on Her Older Brother:

If anyone sees James,tell him I am going to curse him into a million pieces!

Urrggh, he makes me so mad at times! Just yesterday he set my pillow on fire! How could my parents ever conceive such a devil is a mystery to me!

Well I should not over-exaggerate to much. James can be kind to me at many times.

When Daddy was hesitating to teach me to fly at seven, I ran into my room and cried my eyes out. James, on the other hand, picked me up at eleven o'clock at night and carried me to the quidditch pitch. He flew me around on his broom til three that morning. It is because of him I can fly really well. Not much better than him of course.

Oh, I will never forget when I arrived at Hogwarts. Just as I arrived to the Griffindor table, James stood up on top of the table and yelled at the top of his lungs, "This here is my little sister, Lily Luna Potter. If any guy messes with her, they will have to answer to me and my wand." Everyone laughed. I was so embarrassed, but strangely proud that my older bro had the nerve to do that.

Mum says James will be overprotecting of me since I am his only sister. Quite happy to say he has been watching after me since I was born. Mum told me when I was brought home from the hospital, James refused to leave my nursery, and tried to stay up all night with me. He would also be the one to comfort me when I cry. I would and always will come to him when I need a shoulder.

I love James and his jokes, but since the witch Tia broke up with my older brother; James has been the one who would come to me and cry on my shoulder. If I ever get the chance I will curse that girl. Many people have say I have my mom's temper.

I miss that overprotecting son on a witch. I pray that he will snap out of his mood Winter Break was never the same when all he did was mope about.

I want my brother back. I want my shoulder back. Most important, I want my hero back.


	2. Chapter 2 Meet Melanie, the Platinum

_Thank you to all those who reviewed!!_

_The-Mixed-Up-Girl_

_DistractedButSerious, and_

_LivinLaVidaLou_

_Here is the second chapter..._

_Enjoy!!_

_Author's note: I do not own Harry Potter characters. I only own the ones I created._

_Summary: James Sirius Potter is a prankster at heart. His life takes a turn when he breaks up with his girlfriend, but another character will come soon to help heal up his wounds. Story will be ten times better than this summary_

_Thoughts-italics_

Chapter 2 Meet Melanie, the Platinum Blonde

"James Potter I do not know how many detention it will take to get through your head that mischief is not permitted at Hogwats!"

" But it wasn't me! Honestly, this is one of those rare times when it isn't really me!"

James Potter was being dragged down the murky dungeon corridor to Prof. Applegate's classroom for a detention. The Prof. has accused him of creating a rainstorm in the dungeons. _Why does everything have to happen to me_, mused James, _I was at the wrong place at the wrong time_. James was not lying either. He happened to be strolling down there when a light rain hit him and some other students.

But of course since he has track record as prankster, Applegate immediately assumed it was him. Well also Applegate never liked James. Especially after James set his robes on fire.

"Maybe this detention will teach not to make trouble," said Prof. Applegate as they reached his potions classroom. It was a dark room with a mysterious green hue. It smelled of potion fumes and sweat. In front of James stood a large barrel of worms, and a small crate of lettuce."Mr. Potter you will feed each flobberworm lettuce for the next two hours."

"You have to be joking," sighed James as he sat down and grabbed a worm, trying to distinguish which end the food goes into. Prof. Applegate smirked, and chuckled lightly. _We will see who gets the last laugh_, James thought.

_Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp- 30 min. later -Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp_

After only thirty minutes of James' detention Applegate kicked him out. James had managed to feed only 45 worms, and squish 30 before he was thrown, literally, out.

James grimaced as he walked to the main hall. He rubbed his butt, for it was still stinging after he hit the floor. His shoes also squeaked, from the worm's guts, against the clean tile. As he turned into another hallway, he heard a giggle. James turned around and saw a figure that immediately jumped into the shadows. Not ever scared, James called out, "Who's there, and why are you laughing?" He stood there waiting for the person to come out, arms crossed. After five minutes someone did.

A kid around his age, he assumed, showed their self. He was tall with bright blue eyes, James could not tell if he was a boy or girl and guessed it was a boy, wearing a red baseball cap. He was in normal muggle clothes that were two sizes too big. James repeated what he said earlier.

"You have worm slime on your cheek," giggled the kid. James quickly grabbed a handful of his robes and wiped the slime off. When he was done James looked up and saw the kid staring at their shoes, uncertain of their self. "My nickname is Mel,"replied The kid a.k.a Mel.

"I just started today." James gasped at him.

"Why?" asked James. Mel frowned at him.

"Is this twenty question, or something?" James smiled. As he did, his cheek muscles were stiff. It has been a long time since he has smiled. "Who are you?"

James told Mel his name. "Hey, um Mel, do you know who caused the rain?" Mel smiled, averted James' eyes and replied,

"Uh no, I mean what rain?" James smiled again, and chuckled. His laugh was a bit raspy, for he has not laughed in a long time. Mel looked at him curiously. James blushed and put his hands into the pockets of his worn out robes. Five minutes passed until James removed his hands, and stuck one out to the kid. Mel took it and smiled again. _Shy bloke he is, _thought James.

Both kids started to walk toward the main hall together, chatting a bit. "So.. Mel where are you heading to?"

"To the headmaster's room. I need to be sorted into a house." James was estatic and began to tell Mel what each house is like, when they finally reached the Grand Staircase.

"...Yea and I am in Griffindor, which houses the brave, like everyone in my family. Hey! Maybe you will be sorted into there!" Mel grinned and nodded his head. "Well here is where we must part. I will see you at breakfast, okay?"

"Yea, of course," said Mel. The both climbed their appropriate staircase. As they moved apart James spoke as in an afterthought,

"Oh by the way, you probably wouldn't have known of that raining dungeon. It was a very weak and poor jinx anyway!" Mel looked angry.

"What do you mean it was a weak jinx, it is a grade level seven spell, that my grandmother taught.." Mel faltered as he just gave himself away. Mel glared at him, while James grinned. After a few seconds both burst into loud laughter.

"Hey sorry you got detention for it."

"Its no problem, it was actually a really impressive jinx." Both kids smiled and bade each other good night.

Five minutes later James made it to the portrait (cauldron bottoms was the password) and walked into the lightly colored common room. He saw his cousin, Rose, asleep with a book in her lap. She was in one of the many mismatched chairs. _What a bookworm_ he mused, as he went upstairs to his bedroom. It was a small room with only four beds. One was occupied with his best bud LJ. James took off his clothes and changed into his pjs. He jumped into the warm red and gold covers, and pulled his curtains around his bed. He thought about that shy kid, Mel, while he rubbed his cheeks. The were really sore from all the smiling he just did.

_Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp_

The next morning James was sitting next to Lily with Al, Rose, LJ and Hugo across from him, at the breakfast table. The sky above was a cloudless blue. All the students were creating a light chatter. The Professors were seated at the high table. Each one were reading the Daily Prophet, except for on was reading the Quibbler. That one was no other than Prof. Longbottom. Only one seat was not occupied.

James already had his first helping of eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast and started on a second. He was not participating in the conversation held by his family.

"Really Albus, house elves deserve the right to be free!" cried Rose. She was exactly like her mother and tended to agree with whatever Hermione said. Her hair was swept in a tight bun. She was one of the biggest bookworms that James had a misfortune to know.

"Oh give it a rest Rosie!" said Al, annoyed, " If they wanted to be free the would say..., Oh! Hello!" James removed the fork from his mouth, turned around and saw Mel behind him.

"Mel!" said James. He dropped the utensil, and shook the bloke's hand. Al looked at the kid curiously. Mel was grinning, while still in muggle clothes and a golden cap this time. "Are you in Griffindor?"

"Yep, they don't have clothes ready for me yet so I have to wait!" Mel sat down next to James and pulled a plate of fruit to eat. Mel tucked in, after creating a light fruit salad. James looked at his siblings and cousins, they were all staring at Mel, wondering how James knew Mel. Finally Rose resumed her argument with everyone contributing.

" I see what both of you are saying, umm... Albus and Rose, Right?" Mel asked. Both children nodded. "Both of you are right, house elves should have freedom if the want it. Also..." Mel cut off when behind Al and them was Prof. Cricket. A very old woman she was. She also had a nasty habit of making sure the rules were followed.

"Young Mel I know you are new, but we do not allow hats in the Great hall. Remove it now." Mel stuttered. The prof. glared at Mel, until he reached for the cap on his head. The whole family watched as the cap slowly came off...

As it did out came straight blonde hair that reached Mel's back. When it was released Mel seemed to give off a glow. The hair magically curled itself, and bangs flew in front of Mel's face. James gasped loudly. Mel was a SHE! Mel looked at everyone. Al's mouth was open. Suddenly everyone in the hall turned to look at who gasped, when they spotted her. Each guy had a dreamy smile on their face. Then the whispering started.

" _Hey dude look over there."_

"_Where"_

" _There at the Griffindor table, by the Potter and Weasley kids"_

"_Oh her!"_

"_She is gorgeous!"_

"_Is she..naw!"_

"_What?"_

" _A Veela!!" _Mel grimaced when she heard that word. All of sudden James burst out in laughter. Everyone turned to him. The family were shocked. It has been a long time since James had laughed. Mel looked at the chuckling James.

"Wow nice hair Snow White!" James choked out, "What sorry person does your hair dye, Ms. Platinum Blonde!" Mel looked startled, but soon joined in with James.

"First of all Snow White had black hair, you carrot top! Second look who is talking with that unruly mop of yours!" James and Mel continued to laugh. Finally everyone in the hall turned back to their own business. Once in a while a few boys would look over at Mel.

"Not to be rude," started Lily, "but are you a veela?" Mel and James stopped laughing. Mel looked really grim, as she answered.

"Yes. Well I am one-half veela from my mum's side."

James looked at Mel and said, "Is your name really Mel?" Mel laughed a quick chuckle and replied,

"No my real name is Melanie, but many call me Mel." Melanie blushed as the family watched her for a few seconds. It felt as thought their eyes were lasers, scanning her for any flaws. Finally Rose decided to break the ice.

"Oh we have an aunt and cousins who are veelas! They used to go here but the moved to France, to go to some other school out there." Mel smiled at Rose. Rose then took on a matter-or-fact tone. "Anyway, as I was saying earlier, Al," She looked at him pointedly, " house elves are brainwashed into thinking that freedom is wrong!" Everyone groaned.

After a very heated debate, James finally finished his third helping of breakfast. Melanie only ate half of her fruit salad, for she had a bad case of the nerves. _I wonder what they think about me,_ she mused while looking at the sunny sky. She noticed that Al kept looking at her and when she caught his eye he looked away quickly.

James suddenly interrupted her thoughts. "Well Melanie, have you seen all of Hogwarts yet?" He grinned at her when she shook her head no. "Well you are in for a treat!" James stood up grabbed Mel's arm and pulled her up too. "Welcome to the Potter tour, please keep all wands inside at all times, unless yous see a Slytherin, then you may curse them into a pile of mud. My name is James and my Helper today will be Lee Jr. aka LJ." said James in an annoying tour guide voice. LJ grinned widely and kept up with the act. He dived under the table and popped up next to Mel and James.

"Lets roll!" James and LJ hoisted Mel onto their shoulders, and carried her out the hall. "See y'all later!" cried the two boys as the walked out, much to the hall's laughter. Melanie looked back at the table and began to wave her hand in a regal manner.

After the laughter subsided, Rose looked at the rest of the family, and asked the question many of them were thinking. "So what do you think about Melanie?" They all pondered for a second when Lily spoke,

"I like her. She seems nice, and anyone who could bring back James' laugh and smile is good in my books!" She swept her red hair behind her ears, and blinked her big brown eyes. Everyone nodded.

"Also," piped Hugo, "she is super hot!" Albus roared with laughter until he saw the look on Rose's face. She opened her mouth to speak when Al interrupted her.

"Great Hugo, you have earned us Rose's famous Women's rights speech!" Rosie laughed with the rest of them. The family was usually a merry little bunch. They did not notice; however, that the professors were smiling at the little group. It had been a while since the family smiled and kidded around with each other. After another five minutes, they all left to the common room.

_Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp_

James and LJ had finally put Melanie down, when they reached the first corridor. It was a small corridor with a bunch of ugly portraits. James started to point out every picture while he and LJ made ridiculous statements about each one. Much to Mel's enjoyment.

"This is the picture of the late Barnuby Brussel, no, Ms. Blondie he never looked that hideous when lived. The warts of course were.." James paused. They had just turned a corner when they intruded on a couple that were giggling to each other as they sat on a bench. LJ hissed at the sight.

"C'mon James lets go another way." It was too late, the girl had spotted them. She looked at James rolled her eyes, flicked back her hair with a finger, and kissed the boy she was with. She grinned at the look on James' face.

James' stomach plummeted in his body. Melanie looked curiously at his sad face and LJ's angry one.

"Who's that?" Mel asked curiously, she almost regretted saying that. Her blue eyes swept over the couple, and noticed the chick was slightly moving closer to the mousy boy.

"Tia, my ex," replied James. He sighed and Tia looked over at him for a third time and did the hair flick again. Tia then looked at Mel and glared at her. She whispered something in the boy's ear and they both laughed. Tia did the hair flick again. Melanie looked over at James once again, He was not sad, he was depressed. He quickly grabbed Mel's arm, and whispered,

"Lets get out of here." He turned around and started to walk, dragging Mel along. Melanie on the other hand held her ground. She looked at Tia who was watching the trio carefully, she did her hair flick again.

"How many times will she do that flick," hissed Mel. Mel took out her wand, and pointed it at Tia. She whispered something and the wand ignited to a purple colour.

"I forgot she always did that. What did you do by the way?" asked James. Mel smiled and pointed to his ex. The girl raised her finger to her hair, and where the skin made contact, purple pimples appeared. James gaped, while Mel and LJ giggled. The boy also looked at Tia's face and gasped. Tia immediately took out her compact and shrieked at what she saw. She touched a pimple and it multiplied by six. Tia screamed and ran out the corridor with her hands on her face. Which was not helping mind you, for more purple pimples appeared.

The trio burst out in laughter and kept on walking down the hall. The mousy boy ran past them, after Tia.

"Mel, you are brillant!" James hiccuped. He had finally stopped laughing. The trio found a bench to sit on and were trying to breath. Melanie was grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey guys I have to go, got to finish my essay!" sighed LJ. The other two waved away the friend. He waved back and disappeared down a secret passage way.

"So James were you surprised that I am a veela?" asked Melanie, since it was now the two of them. James chuckled and replied,

"No, I was more surprised you were a girl!" Mel looked mad for a brief second, but fell to a brief fit of giggles as James attacked her with bout of tickling. When they both had stopped laughing James looked at Melanie, and they both stared into each other's eyes. Sea Blue with specks of green meeting a warm chocolate brown. Melanie broke the silence with another question.

"What happened between you and that Tia girl?" James' smile turned instantly to a frown. He sighed and ruffled his hair. After five minutes he stood up and grabbed Mel's arm.

"That, my dear Blondie, is another story for another time," he replied in a monotone voice. "C'mon lets continue the tour." James smiled as he said that. Melanie was glad that he smiled again. The pair linked arms and skipped down the hallway.

_Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp_

It was later that night when James found himself and Al in the common room alone. He had recently carried a sleeping Melanie upstairs into her room. (James had found a trick to going up the stairs thanks to a certain map) When he came back down he found Al sitting by the warm fire in his favorite squishy chair.

"She is pretty, huh bro?" Al asked. James smiled, and tried to get comfortable on the lumpy couch. He was losing that battle.

"She's okay," he replied. Albus gaped at him. Then the two boys burst into laughter.

"Well Mel is 'okay' in my books," said Al, "anyone who could bring back your laugh must be special." James stopped laughing and stared at his brother. The bespeckled black-haired boy chuckled.

"Whoah, was I really that mopey after Tia?" Al nodded. James sighed, and smiled. "Well all I can say is that I am glad Mel is here. G'night Al." Al said his good night back as James walked upstairs to his bed. He looked around the room, his side was bare from were all his posters used to hang. He tore them down after the breakup. It had had a feeling as though someone died compared to how all his roommate's sides looked like. Each had amusing posters of teams, and a couple of pictures of girls. _Tomorrow_, thought James as he climbed to bed, I am going to fix that.

James closed his eyes and thought of the wonderful day he had with Melanie.

_Flashback_

_He and Melanie were sitting by the river, gazing _

_at the giant squid who had popped up for some sunbathing. _

_Suddenly he pushed Mel into the water,_

_But the girl was quick and pulled him into the murky depths_

_with her._

_Both teens laughed and splashed each other for the next ten _

_minutes or so. Then after three failed attempt to reach dry land, _

_they both collapsed onto the grass._

_James held out his hand to Mel, which she took, and both began _

_climbing up a hill and laid down to dry off. _

_While they were lying there both on their backs, Melanie looked at _

_James. She opened her mouth, hesitated and tried again,_

"_Are you ever going to tell me what with you and your ex?" _

_James looked at her and grinned._

"_Are you ever going to tell me anything about yourself?" _

_He questioned back. Melanie grinned right back at him. _

_Both teens looked rather stupid just laying there, grinning _

_at each other._

"_Soon, Mr. Carrot top" replied Melanie_

"_Yea, soon, Blondie"agreed James_

_End Flashback_

James turned over in his warm bed, and drifted off to the sound of LJ's snoring. _Yep_. _Soon_, he thought, and let his dreams take over his thoughts of Melanie.

_Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp_

_Whoah that was longer than I planned._

_I should update in the next day or two. _

_Please Review or tell your friends to read!!_


	3. Chapter 3 How Cliche Part 1

_Thank you again to all who reviewed the last chapter!!_

_The-Mixed-Up-Girl_

_Funeral Of A Friend, and_

_DistractedButSerious_

_I always love receiving your views!_

_Here is the third chapter..._

_Enjoy!!_

_Author's note: I do not own Harry Potter characters. I only own the ones I created._

_Summary: James Sirius Potter is a prankster at heart. His life takes a turn when he breaks up with his girlfriend, but another character will come soon to help heal up his wounds as she reveals her own dark past. Story will be ten times better than this summary_

_Thoughts-italics_

Chapter Three: How Very Cliché

Part 1

Hogwarts had experienced a very cold January and were delighted that February has approached. Each student was cheery that there was soon to be a Quidditch match. Except for a bushy brunette named Rose, that was reminding everyone that exams were very close soon.("Look guys, we only have this month and the next three til exams! Look, thats less than four months! I wonder if my notes are any good? Are you listening to me!")

James had finally awaken on a bright Saturday morning. He quickly grabbed his broom, and ran down into the common room. There were several students, all clad in Griffindor colors with flags, including his favorite Blonde. James tiptoed behind and looked at what she was reading. It was a sign advertising another Hogsmeade trip next week on Valentine's Day.

James was preparing to shout at Melanie, when she suddenly turned around and tickled him.

"Stop!" he cried, and pulled Mel's hands from him. The two were still giggling, linked arms and marched out the door. As they walked down to the Great Hall, many students were looking at them and whispering.

"Haters," whispered James. Melanie giggled, as she struck her best snob pose. The pair reached the table, where half the family was sitting. Only Albus and Rose were was probably pouring over a book, and Albus probably was puking somewhere. He always had a bad case of nerves before games.

James first set his broom down on the table, and turned it so the Firebolt 3000 showed. He then picked Mel up and sat her down, as a mother would do to a child. Finally he sat down, and pulled some porridge to him. Melanie grabbed her favorite fruit, and both tuned in to the littlest Potter and Weasley kids' story.

"Its not fair Huey," pouted the fiery red-headed girl. "All students should be able to go on the Hogsmeade trip!" She grumbled and bit her toast savagely.

"Little sis, if you keep eating like that you will never get a man," laughed James. Lily stuck her tongue out at him. She did, however put the toast down and continued eating her bacon.

"I agree, Lil,"commented Hugo, "we should be able to go along! I mean the whole 1st year house does less mischief than James and he gets to go!" Melanie and Lily started to laugh but were interrupted by the daily post.

A honey brown owl, named Jupiter, swooped down in front of James and stuck out his leg. The owl belonged to the James, itwas a present for starting Hogwarts. James quickly grabbed the letter and package and looked to see who it was from. At the same time post arrived for Melanie also, it was the Daily Prophet. Mel paid the owl, and tucked the newspaper away. She looked over at James who was reading the letter.

"Who is it from?" James laughed out loud and stated

"Its from Uncle George. The one who owns a joke shop. He sent me a new product to try out." as James spoke these words a mischievous grin popped up on his face, and Melanie noticed a faint twinkle in the brown eyes. James quickly tucked the package away and finished his breakfast. After another ten minutes he rose.

"Well I will see you out on the pitch!" He cried grabbed his broom, and went on his way. James turned around and added, "Do not forget to cheer hard for your favorite red head!" Lily and Hugo sighed as Melanie chuckled. When James finally disappeared, The trio got up, and walked out to the stands.

_Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp_

James was pacing around the locker room, while being watched by a very green Al. I_f I mess up again, _James mused_, I will never be allowed to play again! I have to win this! _ It seemed like forever until the Captain, a raven haired girl, came in. She was with the other only girl on the team, Martinez. Martinez is a beater along with her twin brother.

"Alright team," started Lane, her eyes swept the room looking at her teammates. Everyone had a case of the nerves, and Al's face reached a new color of greenness. Lane sighed. "I understand we are second in the league, and some of our players have not done their best this year," everyone quickly looked at James, and returned their eyes to Lane. "No matter, what we will beat this team and win the cup! Now lets get out there and show who is the boss!" The Gryffindor team exploded with cheers including the loud seventh year Fred II.

"Alright lets get out there." The team grabbed their brooms and waited by the doorway.

"GOOOD MORNING HOGWARTS! MY NAME IS LJ AND I WILL BE YOUR COMMENTATOR TODAY! THIS MATCH IS BETWEEN RAVENCLAW," LJ paused as the Ravenclaws cheered, " AND GRYFFINDOR." The stands erupted with cheers. James distinctly heard Melanie through all the shouting.

"NOW LET ME INTRODUCE THE RAVENCLAW TEAM. WE HAVE CAPTAIN LEAVITT, KALE, CRICKETT, SCOTT, HAMILTON, AND...SMITH!" the cheers died down as a blur of blue clad players reached the field. "NOW I AM PROUD TO PRESENT, THE AWESOME, THE BRAVE, THE GREATEST TEAM ALIVE," Lee paused as he heard a professor cough behind him. "GRYFFINDOR! WEASLEY, CAPTAIN LANE, POTTER, MICHEALS, MARTINEZ, MARTINEZ, AND...POTTER!"

The Griffindor team entered the field in their scarlett robes. Madam Hooch, a wizened old witch entered the field also, along with her helper.

"Captains shake hands," she coughed. Lane and Leavitt shook hands, rather hard, and went back to their teams. "Now line up," she waited as the meambers lineup in the correct order. "I want a good clean game! Take the skys" She blew her whistle and threw the Quaffle up. Both teams fell into the air, and that is where the commentary starts,

"ITS POTTER WITH THE QUAFFLE! HE PASSES IT TO LANE..WHO PASSES IT TO MICHEALS..WHO QUICK PASSES IT BACK TO POTTER. HE APPOACHES THE KEEPER, LEAVITT AND.." The crowd gasps, and cheers erupted as James scored the first goal. "THATS IS NOW 10-0 GRIFFINDOR" James scored again making the score 20-0. _Hmm that should show I am back_, James thought as he flew around.

The game started to get ugly. After 15 minutes the first penalty arose. "KALE SCORES ON THE PENALTY SHOOT HAVING THE GAME TIED 30-30! C'MON SEEKERS, FIND THE SNITCH!" It seemed at that que Albus spotted a hint of gold, as Ravenclaw scored again. "IT SEEMS AS THOUGH POTTER FOUND THE SNITCH! RAVENCLAW'S SEEKER IMMEDIATELY JOINS THE CHASE!" There was a sudden blow of the whistle by Madam Hooch. "A PENALTY HAS BEEN AWARDED TO GRYFFINDOR! JAMES SHOTS AND... THE RAVENCLAW KEEPER MISSES IT! SCORE IS NOW 40-40!"

Thirty minutes went by, and the game still was not over, the score was 50-60 Ravenclaw. The Griffindor team was worried, it seemed over when LJ announced, "TURNER SPOTS THE SNITCH! BOTH SEEKERS ARE RACING AFTER IT. THIS COULD BE THE END. BOTH TURNER AND POTTER HAVE THEIR ARMS OUT, AND... POTTER CATCHES THE SNITCH! THE GAME IS OVER 200-60. GRYFFINDORS WIN THE CUP." The red wearing students erupted as their team flew above them. James and Fred had Al on their shoulders, all three were yelling loud. When the team finally reached the top stand, the Headmaster presented them with the trophy! The Gryffidors exploded with even more cheers, and headed to the common room for a party.

_Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp_

"Hey James, great game out there! Al and I are heading to the kitchens to nick some treats for the party. Wanna come?" LJ was peeking inside the door at James who was the last to leave.

"No thanks, man. See you up at the party."LJ left the lockers, leaving James alone.

_What an awesome gam_e, James thought as he finally pulled off his robes, _I will for sure be on the team next year._ He sighed to himself, when a voice started.

"Decent?" It was Mel. She came in anyways and sat down next to James on the cool bench. "Whats the matter?" He looked up at those blue eyes.

"Nothing. I am so happy right now! Its been a long time since I have been happy. I can not remember how to express it!" Melanie laughed at him, and picked her bud up. James grabbed his broom, and offered an arm to Mel. Both linked arms once again and walked out the lockers.

"Do not fret my carrot top, the party will help you remember!"

_Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp_

James was laid up in his bed, thinking about the game. He turned over and saw the alarm clock flash 4:00 AM. He sighed. _That was the greatest party! Who knew Rose could down some much butter beer! Melanie of course made the party twice as great with her jokes._ James closed his eyes and dreamt about Quidditch and Mel. She seemed to be in his thoughts every single night.

Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp

The week after the match, was one of the greatest ones James had ever experienced. Every corner of the hallways he walked someone was there to give congratulations. Of course Mel and his' friendship was still strong. She had made a little niche with him and LJ.

By next Saturday morning, everyone was a buzz that there was going to be another Hogsmeade trip. Well, only those in their third year and above were ecstatic, the younger students were upset.

"C'mon Lily, don't get upset," James had his younger sister in his lap. Melanie was sitting next to him, patting Lily's arm. The three along with LJ, Al and Rose were sitting in the common room after breakfast. James was trying to comfort Lily for she was crying because she is too young to go on the trip. It was sorta working, but it didn't help that Al and Rose were having an animated conversation about how lovely Hogsmeade is.

"Yea, don't cry Lily! I promise James and I will bring you back as many sweets we can carry!" Melanie piped in. This was the trick for Lily smiled at the two, gave them quick hugs, and ran upstairs to brag to Hugo.

"Alright, c'mon guys. Lets go," shouted LJ. He wrapped his arms around James and Mel, and the five of them walked out the portrait, down the stairs, and into the Great Hall. They were about to leave the main door when a voice started.

"Mr. James Potter! Where do you think you are going?" It was Prof. Applegate back with a vengeance for all the worms James squished. "You will not be attending Hogsmeade for what happened last month. I suggest you go up to your common room." James' face fell while Melanie glared.

"Here James, I will stay with you," she said. James quickly looked at her and smiled.

"No, you should go," he said in a slow voice, "I don't want to ruin your fun." James huffed in defeat. He walked over to Melanie and LJ and gave them a hug. As he did he whispered, "I will see you out there. Go and wait by Honeydukes for five minutes." Melanie looked shocked, but LJ grinned.

"Well goodbye my lovelies!" cried James. He walked away, waving dramatically, and ran up the stairs. Prof. Applegate walked away. Only Melanie looked curiously.

"You will explain? Right?" She asked. LJ grabbed her wrist and walked her out the doors. Rose and Al followed after them, both wearing identical grins.

"No, but James will!" he laughed.

Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp- _5 minutes later _-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp

The group stood by Honeydukes, waiting patiently for James. Suddenly they heard a faint, _psst _sound. Melanie pulled out her wand, looked behind them and out popped James from underneath his father's invisibility cloak. Melanie pocketed the wand as she ran up to hug him.

"I should have known!" said Melanie as she took the cloak form James and stuck it in her bag. "How did you know to get here though?" The other four grinned.

"Thanks to a certain map of course!" replied James. He whipped out the map and Melanie stared at it. She could see that Lily and Hugo were in the library and Prof. Applegate in the kitchens. James grinned as he watched Mel's face

"Amazing!" She cried. James quickly cleared it as he saw a figure approach them.

"Well guys this is my stop! Lets meet at The Three Broomsticks in a couple of hours, okay?" asked LJ. When everyone nodded, he ran off to meet the figure. He approached, kissed her on the cheek, and the two walked off.

"Yea, we will see you two later!" said Rose. She gave Mel and James a hug and pulled Al away going opposite of LJ, towards the post office. Al pulled a sad look, but the grinned. Mel and James watched them leave.

"Alright Mel, Lets go visit my uncle George's shop!" The pair linked arms and walked down the busy street. Every where they turned it was all pink. It looked as though a cat ate some gum and puked. Each shop advertised gifts or chocolates for someone's loved one. One sign said,_ "Order this broom repair kit for you man, and he will quickly take you in his arms!" _The two continued to walk down the path until they reached the joke shop. Both burst into laughter. It was the only shop not covered in pink and hearts. Instead it was bright blue and neon green colors. There were moving displays of all the products the shop offered. There were two signs on the door. The first sign was orange in lettering and said:

_Welcome to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes!_

_If you are looking for sickening gushy _

_Valentine's Day gifts, please turn around_

_and get out of our sight!_

_We do however sell some special gifts for_

_a loved one!_

The second sign showed a husband presenting his wife a gift. It then flashed to show the wife puking. It read:

Give your Sweetie-pie a lovely

Puking Pastille,

now in red and pink for festive colors!

James and Mel snorted with laughter as the walked in the shop. There were displays everywhere, advertising fake wands to beauty potions. At each display stood 5-8 students gawking at them. A red-haired man with blue robes, that clashed all wrong with his hair, walked up to the pair. James grinned at him and said,

"Mel meet my Uncle George, one of the greatest pranksters ever!" The man aka George grinned and mocked bow. He stood up again and shook Mel's hand.

"Welcome to my shop," He stated, "I believe James can give you a tour for he knows this store inside and out." He winked at James, and then whispered, "Anything you want will be half price. Oh and James, have you tried out that new product yet?" James smiled.

"Yea, the unlucky victim doesn't know yet. I stuck the product in their drink today. It should activate in a couple of hours! I promise to write tonight and tell you what happens." George ruffled James' hair and waved the pair along.

"What product?" asked Mel curiously. James looked at her.

"You will see!" James grinned and waved his eyebrows up mischievously. Melanie sighed and smiled also. "C'mon blondie, I will give you the grand tour!" He grabbed Mel's hand and dragged her around the shop.

Around two hours had past when the group met up at The Three Broomsticks. They grabbed a table near the back, and James ordered a round of butterbeers. When the drinks came he sat and looked at everyone. Al and Rose were talking about the shrieking shack. LJ and his 'friend' were sitting quite close and not sharing a word. He looked at Mel. Her face was slightly pink, after carrying around her bag loaded with sweets and joke shop goodies. Suddenly an impolite noise was made.

Rose had belched quite loudly. The whole tavern looked at her; she turned very red. As she opened her mouth another burp ripped. She quickly covered her mouth. Al was chuckling into his robe's collar. Melanie, LJ and the girl were giggling. Rose looked as though she might die. She looked at James and glared.

"This is your work!" as she finished out came another loud one. James burst out in laughter.

"Yep it is my cuzzo. Its Uncle George's latest invention. He has not named it yet but wanted me to try it out. Don't worry though, the burps last for only five minutes." Rose stood up fast, as she did she slapped James in the head, and ran out the door. When she was gone everyone burst into loud laughter. The whole tavern was in laughter too.

"Lets go follow after her. It is getting late anyways." sighed James. He waved over Rosemerta. Rosemerta was no longer a beauty, but had aged gracefully. James paid for all the drinks, and left with Mel and Al.

The trio finally reached the Gryffindor common. Lily stood by the door glaring at them. Her wand was out menacingly.

"James! Why did you do that to Rosie? She came in crying and.. Oh my goodness! Are those treats for me!" Lily stopped yelling as Mel showed her what was in the bag.

"Yep! Look they updated the sugar quills. They come in cherry and lemon and.." Mel went on as James smiled at the lot and retreated to bed.

When he arrived he leaped into bed and disregarded changing into his pajamas. He was asleep until LJ came in thirty minutes later. LJ slipped a note into his hand and went to his bed. James opened it curiously, it read

_James, I never got the chance to thank you for the wonderful day. I am very glad we are friends. See you in the morning._

_Love Melanie, aka Blondie_

James smiled and reread the note til he feel asleep; with the note still in his hand.

Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp

April showers was the best way to say how the month started. James' mood had improved greatly. Everyone could tell by the fact his side of the room was decorated again, and the fact he had five detentions already. Three with Melanie.

There was so much rain students spent more time in their common rooms. Some spent their times playing pranks, while others studied as if the world depended on it. But today was Tuesday, and the Gryffindor 4th years had Transfiguration.

Melanie took notes as the professor spoke, while James ans LJ played chess. After a rather gruesome match, James slid paper at Mel. She rolled her eyes and grinned at him as she opened the note.

**Are you listening to this rubbish.**

Yes, unlike you I can tell.

**But we both know all this stuff already!**

Yea, but notes never hurt anyone!

**Try telling that to the trees. Have you noticed people have been staring at us lately?**

Yea, look over shoulder right now!

James turned around and saw a bunch of girls quickly avoiding his eyes. He turned around and heard one say, "No, Mattie! I really think he and that _veela _are dating!" James gulped and threw the note back at Mel, after he scribbled something.

**They think we are dating!**

Are you serious! Why would they! I mean all we do is hang out together! Does that automatically scream couple?

_Hey you two, Prof. Crickett is shooting you two daggers. Stop note passing for the love of all that is holy!_

James handed the note to Mel. Both looked up to see the prof. was staring at them. Crickett glared and returned to her teaching of switching spells. Mel shrugged and scribbled something down.

Hey after this class lets meet by our usual spot. Okay?

**The hill by the lake? **James turned to see Melanie nodding at him. **Okay, but what for?**

I think it is time I tell you about myself.

James and Melanie said goodbye to each other as they headed to their own classes. James had Muggle Studies, while Mel had Divination.

What felt like a gruesome torture, the final bel rang and James ran out the classroom. He managed to knock over three 1st years when he ran to the main doors. James trudged over to the lake until he spotted Mel sitting on the hill. He jogged up there and sat right next to her. Both teens sat there gazing at the lake. The lake was shimmering as

sunset slowly inched toward it. Finally Melanie spoke. She took a deep breath and began,

"Okay so it was right here when you asked me if I would ever tell you about myself. I have been thinking of what I would say, and now I will tell you." Melanie began to shiver even though it was not cold. James however put his hand over her hand. Melanie looked up into his brown eyes and spoke once more. She lowered her gaze to the lake as she did.

"I was born on Dec. 19, or so my grandmums had told me. When I was only 6 months old my mother died." James gasped, Melanie looked at him, and back down and then continued. "I was only a baby when I started to live with my grandparents. Both were full veelas and moved to England to escape their old country. When I was only three my grandfather died peacefully in his sleep. I was then just me and my grandmums. We had a small house in Godric's Hollow." James interrupted her,

"Oh really! My family and I live there also! Oh sorry I interrupted, but I have another question. What happened to your father?" Melanie's face became more sullen, her eyes were starting to water up. Her hair was quietly rippling in the light breeze, which gave her the appearance as a ghost. James open his mouth as if to tell her she did not need to say anything, but Mel spoke anyways.

"I never knew him, but my grandmums said it was good thing too. She also used to remark that she was always grateful that I looked like my mum. Since I turned eleven I did homeschooling. Okay, the reason I came to Hogwarts was because my grandmother had died." Tears slowly leaked down her face. James clasped her hand in the both of his. Melanie slightly laughed a melancholic laugh. "It seems that everyone I knew had to die, like I am cursed or something." Tears came harder, James grabbed his friend and pulled her into a hug, letting the tears water his robes. "I never knew why she died, but at that moment a representative came from Hogwarts to tell me I would continue to learn there. I asked if I could still live in my house and on my own, they said if I filed the necessary paperwork. Which I did already. The next day I had a grand funeral for my grandmums, you should had seen.." But Melanie broke off and cried harder.

James pulled Melanie into his lap and rocked her._ I guess I will have to tell her my story next,_ he mused. James told his friend thank you for trusting him enough to tell her story.

James continued to soothe Mel until the last tear escaped her eyes. She sighed and hiccuped a groggy apology to him. James shushed her and pointed to the lake. The sunset had fully reached the water. It sparkled deep passionate red, orange, pink and purple. The pair sat there gazing until the stars were like diamonds in the sky. Neither said a word, but communicated when their eyes met a couple of times as they sat watching the lake.

Sea blue eyes talking to a chocolate brown pair.

TBC

Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp

_This chapter was way longer than I planned. _

_I promise that they all will not be as long!_

_I should update part two on Tuesday._

_Sorry for the delay, but I have work on Monday,_

_and a Drill team thing early Tuesday_

_Review please and/or tell your friends to review!_


	4. Chapter 4 How Cliche Part 2

_Thank you again to all who reviewed the last chapter!!_

_I always love receiving your views!_

_And a big thanks to my Awesome Beta!!_

_DistractedButSerious _

_you made the chapter better!_

_And also to my sister, LivinLaVidaLou for helping too._

_Here is the fourth chapter..._

_Enjoy!!_

_Author's note: I do not own Harry Potter characters. I only own the ones I created._

_Summary: James Sirius Potter is a prankster at heart. His life takes a turn when he breaks up with his girlfriend, but another character will come soon to help heal up his wounds as she reveals her own dark past. Story will be ten times better than this summary_

_Thoughts-italics_

Chapter Four: How Very Cliché

Part 2

James and Mel's friendship grew stronger as the week went by, especially  
after Mel told James everything, or everything she knew.

The pair were in James' room. Melanie sat on his bed and watched him struggle to pack. They were leaving tomorrow for another break. Of course only James was the last one too pack. The rest of the family was in the common room, sipping butterbeer. James was trying to hurry to join them, but it seems as though every time he thought he was finished, he would remember something else. Finally he could not close the overloaded trunk.

"Bloody trunk!" James shouted. He was knelt down at the foot of his bed chucking everything out the trunk. "Ugh" he groaned, "I can't seem to fit everything!" Melanie peered over at him, and laughed. James looked up at her, and glared.

"If you just want help, all you have to do is ask" Mel said. James looked at her curiously as Mel took out her wand. She waved it in a sweeping motion, and all of his things packed themselves neatly. Even the socks folded themselves!  
"That's a trick my grandmums taught me. She was a miracle when it came to cleaning spells!" James stood up and thanked her by ruffling her hair.

"C'mon Blondie." The pair walked down the stairs while shoving each other. Melanie gave James a nasty push and he tripped down three steps. Grinning, James pulled Melanie's foot and the two tumbled down the stairs and landed in a heap. The family peered over at them and shrugged as if it were something to be expected, and continued their talk. James stood up and pulled Mel with him. The common room was dimly lit, but felt warm since the fire was on. They walked over and took the remaining seats on the couch, and joined in the conversation.

"I have no clue what we are going to do this week," started Al. He chucked two butterbeers at James, who sat across from him. James popped them open and handed one to Mel. "We might just sit around if Dad has another mission."

"Well Huey and I are going to the new Muggle museum with Mummy and Dad. Then we get to stay in London until the family dinner! Those are always loads of fun!" Rose said, happily. James rolled his eyes at his cousin.

"Yea Rosie-posie, they can be fun," he said sarcastically, "Hey Mel you should come!" The whole family nodded and grinned. Mel shook her head.

"No, it seems more of a family thing. I wouldn't want to intrude. Plus James and I at a party spells disaster!" James chuckled, while everyone nodded in agreement at the disaster part.

"Please Mel," begged Lily, "You are like family to us already! Also, if you don't come I'll be stuck with them!" she whined. Mel had let the rest of the family know part of her story that she told James. Mel sighed, and nodded her head. Everyone cheered.

"This is going to be one awesome party then," exclaimed James. His eyes gleamed with that usual mysterious twinkle.

_Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp_

The group trudged off the train. It was one of the most eventful train rides they all had ever experienced. It started off as James cursing Scorpius(he claims Scorpius gave him a funny look), and escalated from there. He, LJ and Mel earned themselves another detention for when they return.

Mel was helping James create an alibi for when (or if) he told his parents what happened. Al and Rose were grumbling horrid things about James under their breath, out of anger. The two were covered in green slime. Al let slip a really nasty one, and James responded.

"Do not get mad at me! I told you two not to open the door!" Rose glared at him. Albus spoke up, as he tried to wipe as much slime from his glasses:

"James, you may have told us not to open the door, but not WHY we bloody shouldn't have!" he voice escalating, "And another.. Oh hi mum!" Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione stood in front of the kids. They all looked amused at the sight of their kids.

"Albus Severus," she started. James snickered as his mum used Al's full name, that could only mean trouble. "Don't let me ever hear you say that word again." she scolded and continued. "It is nice to see you dears."

"Any particular reason, why you are covered in green goo?" asked Ron sniggering while Hermione waved her wand and siphoned the mess of of Al and Rose.

"James." said Rose. Ginny gave her son a look, while Harry and Ron chuckled behind her.

"James please act your age," she sighed as she gave him a hug. Ginny turned around and gave the two fathers a Mrs. Weasley-ish glare. She turned back at the group. "Hello, um, Melanie?" She guessed. Mel nodded at her or did the best at a nod for she had a hat on her head that threatened to burst if she moved it a certain way. She didn't want to shock anyone with the V-factor. (that was James' new name for Mel being a veela, and she quite liked it.) "James has written so much about you!" Ginny exclaimed, happy that she had finally gotten to meet the famous Melanie. James blushed a furious shade of red. "Do you have a ride home?"

"Yes. The ministry told me they would send an auror to come get me." Harry smiled at her.

"Perfect! That auror would be me! C'mon family, lets get a move on." The Potter clan and Mel waved goodbye at the other family and walked to the car. With a flick of his wand, Harry sent their belongings home. As the Wizards piled into the car, James and Lily took window seats and Mel sat in between James and Albus

"So Mel, where do you live?" asked Harry as he pulled out the cramped parking spot. Harry narrowly missed another vehicle which happened to be Ron's. They all chuckled at Ron, who was pretending to yell obscenities at the car. Or they hoped he was pretending.

"She lives in Godric's Hollow too Dad!" said James, "Oh, can Melanie  
stay the night?" he asked(more like begged) Harry nodded his approval. James and Mel shared identical grins at each other. Harry caught them and smiled, happy to see his son  
smiling again.

"That would be fine. Do you need to stop by your house?" questioned Ginny.

"No thank you." Mel flashed the Potter parents a huge smile. Whoa, Ginny thought, she may be a veela after all. The car ride home was filled with James and Mel telling Ginny and Harry many stories about what happened at school. As they turned on their street Mel peered over James and looked at their house. They finally reached the house and as soon as Harry parked in the driveway; James grabbed Mel and the two ran upstairs into his room.

"That Mel girl sure has put a smile on James' face, huh Al?" Ginny smiled and walked into the kitchen to fix dinner. Lily danced up the stairs and into her room. Al and Harry sat down by an old card table and started a game of chess.

"Yep, she has." the young wizard said to his mother, taking out one of Harry's pawns. "No one, it seems, except for her could make James grin in that stupid way as he does." Harry laughed and the father and son continued their game.

Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp

It was not until late in the night when Ginny went to bed. Harry, before joining her, peeked into each of his kids room, like he does each night when they were home. Lily was sound asleep in her peach-colored room. He left and went next door to Al's room, which was more like a library. Harry chuckled when he saw that Al was fast asleep with a book in his arms. However when Harry reached James' room it was empty. He looked back and saw his son trudge up the stairs with a box of Oreos and two glasses of milk. When James spotted his dad he froze and grinned, or tried to since he held the bag of cookies by his teeth.

"J, what are you doing?" James grumbled a reply. Harry grabbed the package form his mouth "Thanks dad. I bringing these to the guest room for me and Mel. I am going to sleep in there with her." Harry gave him a look. "Not in the same bed of course!" Harry laughed at his son's assumption and opened the cookies. He ate two and stuck the bag in James mouth again.

"Night son," laughed Harry. He turned to walk back to his bedroom. Which was down the hall.

"Nigh Da," he replied in a grumble, and walked into the other room. James opened  
the door and found Melanie curled up up in bed watching the television set. She sat up as he came in and grinned when he set the milk and cookies down on the table beside her. Mel immediately grabbed a couple and flicked the TV off. James climbed into the bed with her drained his milk,and digged in the cookies also.

"Oh James I saw your Quidditch pitch out there! We should totally go out and play there sometime this week." James smiled at her.

"Sure we can, but can you play?" Melanie nodded and went on about how her grandma showed her what quidditch is about. She finished her drink as she talked.

"Okay. Hey if you are really good you could try out for the team next year! Oh course you would never be as great as me!" Melanie chucked her pillow at him and James fell onto the floor. She peered over cautiously, and paid for her mistake as James hit the pillow back into her face. Both teens threw the pillow back at each other until each collapsed into their appropriate beds. James crawled under the sheets of the makeshift bed he had created. Melanie did the same in the guest bed.

"Night blondie," huffed James, as he rolled over.

"Night carrot top,"she replied sleepily.

_Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp_

The break went by quickly for everyone. James filled it full of flying practice with Mel, hanging out with Al, and pranking Lily. He was very proud of the way of Melanie flew and how she handled the Quaffle.

The air in the Potter house was light and happy compared to how winter break felt. James was able to mention Tia's name with humour instead of tears. By the end of the week everyone had got used to Melanie and the fact that she was a veela. (Especially after she took off her hat the first day.)

Saturday night came fast and the Potter family plus Melanie flooed over to The Burrow. They were all dressed in a semi-casual way. The men had on ties and button up shirts. The women wore skirts and blouses or dresses. James couldn't help but gawk at Melanie when she came to the door earlier. She was dressed in a plain pink and yellow flowery summer dress, and had her hair down. Which magically curled on its own. Even though she dressed plain she seemed to glow in the outfit. James had to remind Al to shut his mouth a couple of times.

As soon as the Potter family arrived, Melanie was overwhelmed by all the red-heads, with the occasional blondes, brunettes, or raven-hairs. James took her around and introduced her to everyone. The girls smiled politely and commented on how pretty she looked, while most of the guys gawked at her. It was about thirty minutes until Mrs. Weasley announced for everyone to go outside and eat. Mel noticed, however; that James stayed behind with George and whispered something in his ears. The two grinned and walked outside.

Mrs. Weasley had decorated the table and laid it with many tasty dishes. The landscapes had floating lanterns, to light the night, and the bushes were trimmed and bursting with berries. Mr. Weasley sat himself at the head of the table with his wife and the right of him. Everyone sat where ever they wanted too. James sat down close to the middle, next to Mel with Teddy and Al across for him. Of course Teddy and Victoire sat together also, and Rose was next to Al. Mel was also sitting by Fred II. Everyone digged into the food, and conversation arose. There was drinks flying above everyone's head offering water or juice. Mel motioned for the punch glass to fill her cup, when James quickly pushed it away.

"Do not drink the punch," he whispered, and filled both their glasses with water. Mel noticed that George also had water. Mel put a curious look on her face and James mouthed 'Later.' "I agree Teddy," commented James as he jumped into the conversation, "the Ministry should reinstate the Triwizard tournament."

Talk went on throughout dinner. It was not until dessert that things turned interesting. Roxanne, George's daughter, let out a huge belch. She blushed a bit and cast her eyes down, as Percy let one out also. Suddenly most of the family was burping as they tied to speak. James, Melanie_, _and George were laughing hard. Everyone quickly shut their mouths and glared at them.

"This is-urp!- all your fault, James!" cried Rosie. Everyone started to burp as they yelled at James. He sat there and continued to laugh.

"Relax everyone," started George, "The burps will go away in about five minutes. Its a new product I had James try out." George chuckled and Angelina nudged him hard in the ribs. James and Mel continued to talk about random stuff for the next ten minutes as everyone glared. Harry was the only brave one who opened his mouth first. When no burp came out, the table exploded with yells.

"James Sirius Potter!" screamed Ginny, her face was soft but angry. Everyone turned to him.

"Thats our cue, lets go Melanie!" James grabbed her hand and the two raced down the hill, and out of sight. James, who was trying to get another laugh, tumbled down halfway. When they were completely out of sight everyone laughed for the next five minutes.

"Al," hiccuped Harry, "Will you and Teddy go find them please!" The boys nodded and traveled down the hill. Thirty minutes passed when they came back without them, shrugging their shoulders. Ginny gave Harry a worried look.

"Don't fret, Gin. They will show up soon." Harry soothed. Dessert resumed at the table.

_Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp_

James and Mel were sitting on the same branch up in a tree. Melanie had used her wand, she was allowed for being on her own, to levitate them up and a cushioning charm so the wood would not bother them. James had loosened his tie, and Melanie stuck her hair in a loose ponytail. The pair's giggles numbed down after seeing Teddy and Al stumble around to find them.

"J, this would be a perfect time to tell me about Tia, if you like." James grin slid into a small smile. He sighed and agreed.

"It is not a very long tale, but here I go. Me and Tia met over the summer before our third year. For some reason we clicked and started to date. Around halfway through our relationship we started to fight, and she accused me of cheating on her. Which was quite funny for many of my friends said the saw her and another guy." James paused and looked over at Mel. She was staring at him, clasped his hand and motioned for him to continue.

"A month before we broke up I caught her and the other guy. Not the one we saw in January though. We had a nasty row and stopped talking. A week before school started she broke up with me. It hit me hard, for some reason I don't know why. She was a cheater and liar."

"Did you love her?" whispered Melanie. James looked over the field and answered ten seconds later.

"No. I think it hit me hard because I was shocked that she had the nerve to end it, before I got the chance to. The thing is when I was with her it never compared to the fun I have with you. When we are together I am always laughing. When it was me and Tia, I was always thinking about if she was cheating while she went on about herself. I love the time we spend together, and loathed the times I spent with her." James glanced at Mel again. She was smiling also, and met his eyes. They locked gazes as she spoke.

"I love spending time with you too, James. Every time I see your face, I leap with joy on the inside." The brown eyes were starting to get close to the blue eyes. When they were barely a half inch apart, they closed them and their lips met each other.

It was as though a shock wave was sent through them. James felt pure bliss. He knew Melanie felt the same way for she did not try to break apart. After what felt like hours they broke apart and grinned stupidly at each other. Mel broke the silence.

"Does this mean what I think it means?"

"I believe we are more than friends now." The two grinned.

"How cliché. The two best friends become girlfriend and boyfriend." James laughed, and Mel joined in.

"Hey its a good cliché moment." Their lips met again, and stayed together for a while. The broke apart quickly when they heard Harry yell out their names. James smiled and jumped out the tree. He held his arms out for her, and she jumped in them. James put her down, linked arms, and the new couple skipped up the hill to the awaiting family.

When asked what they were doing, both smiled and said, "We were hiding out of course." Everyone trudged inside, except for them. James sneakily planted another kiss on Mel and the two ran into the house as Ginny called again.

_Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp_

_How lovely!_

_I bet many of you knew that would happen!_

_Don't worry though, later chapters will become dark._

_Chapter 5 will be up on Wednesday or Thursday._

_Thanks to all those who read! Please review and/or tell your friends to read!_


	5. Chapter 5 Summertime

_Thank you again to all who read the last chapter!!:_

_DistractedButSerious_

_Funeral Of A Friend_

_I always love receiving your hits and visits!_

_And a big thanks to my Awesome Beta!! _

_DistractedButSerious _

_Thank the lord that authors can have one!_

_And Helper:_

_LivinLaVidaLou_

_Here is the fifth chapter..._

_Enjoy!!_

_Author's note: I do not own Harry Potter characters. I only own the ones I created._

_Thoughts-italics_

Chapter Five: Summer Time

It wasn't long until school ended. The students of Hogwarts were excited that summer vacation was coming up, which meant no more exams until next June. James was of course happy that him and Mel could spend all summer together as a new couple.

The only problem was that James and Mel never told anyone they were dating. The rumours had finally died down, and everyone was talking about summer instead. It was easy for them to sneak off during school though, and be alone for they did it all the time. So no one thought they were dating and making out somewhere, just planning pranks. However for summer it would be too suspicious if they ran off in secluded corners, but no matter what they vowed to be together and sneak off when it was appropriate.

It was the second Friday of summer break, and Mel was staying over again. Arrangements were made so that she would stay Friday through Monday. Ginny hated the idea of her being a girl and alone in a house where anything could happen to her. As a result, Mel was welcome to their house at anytime; day or night.

The Potter family and Mel were sitting down at the table talking, while eating a meatloaf that Ginny had prepared. Everyone was participating in the conversation, but it was mainly James and Mel whom kept it going. Harry noticed that when ever the two were not speaking they would sneak a glance at each other, grin and then look away. It was as though they did it involuntarily. Harry thought about them as he ate another mouthful. It clicked to him that maybe there was something more between the two friends. Harry decided to wait until later on that night to try and confirm his suspicions.

"Dad?" asked Lily. Harry snapped out of his trance and looked to see everyone staring at him. "Did you hear what mum was saying?"

"No, I didn't. I blanked for a second. Sorry, love. What were you saying?" Ginny playfully rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Hmmm. It looks like a certain someone had senior moment!" James said, smiling ruefully at his father. Mel punched him lightly in the arm and James dramatically fell out his chair and toppled to the floor along with the rest of his spinach. Everyone laughed as James sat back down. "Oh darn it, Mum! It looks like I can't eat my delicious looking vegetables now!"

Ginny wiped James's smrik off his face by piling on twice as much spinach then he had originally had."Since you like it all so much" she explained before she waved her wand and cleaned the mess her son made, "Anyway as I was saying Harry we need to fix up the broom shed. Part of the roof blew away." Harry only nodded, his mind somehwere else as he stared at his eldest son. When everyone was done he helped clear the plates as the children ran off.

When Harry was done, he walked into the living to find James and Mel sitting on the couch watching a movie. They were huddled together under a blanket. Mel had her feet propped up on pillows while James had his head on Mel's lap. James turned and saw his father looking at them.

"What's up dad?" James asked as he lifted his head from Melanie's lap. Harry motioned for James to follow him into the kitchen. Melanie calmly laid there watching the commercials. James got up and walked into the dining area with Harry closely behind him.

"Sit down James." Harry waited for his son to do so. James took a chair turned it around and sat down with his face close to the back of the chair. "J, not to beat around the bush, but are you and Mel dating?" Harry inhaled as James sighed.

"No," he lied smoothly. "For some reason every one thinks that." Harry exhaled

"Ok, I was only curious for I saw you to looking at each other a lot during dinner." James quickly thought of another lie.

"Oh we were silently laughing because Al never noticed that we spiked his meatloaf with hot sauce." Harry grinned and looked satisfied with the answer. James also smiled because he was shocked that the answer worked.

"Okay son. I mean I don't mind if you and Melanie were dating, she is already like family, but I don't want it to appear as though you are replacing Tia with Melanie. I mean they both have blonde hair for instance." James snorted at the ridiculous statement.

"Really Dad? Tia could never be as great as Mel is! Melanie is funny and awesome while Tia is a hoe, pardon my French." James rose from his chair and walked over to his dad. He leaned on the table so he was eye level with Harry. "Also Melanie cannot help being a blonde, Tia on the other hand dyes her hair that color. Don't worry you messy little head Dad, I would never want another Tia." James ruffled his dad's hair and walked out the room.

Harry laughed and called after son's back, "Hey who is the father here?" James chuckled and continued walking into the living room. Harry sat at the table for the next five minutes and thought over the conversation. _The only thing out of place,_ he mused, _was that the twinkle did not appear in his eyes, like it should have, when he said the hot sauce thing. Was James lying? _Harry shook the thought away and walked into the living room. James and Mel were not laying down but having a popcorn fight. Harry sighed and walked up the stairs.

"Make sure you guys get to bed before dawn, and clean up the mess. Night." "Night" the two said in sync. They listened for his door to close; when it did James and Mel ran into their original position that Harry found them in, except Mel had her head in James' lap.

"What did your dad want?" James started to play in her hair as he answered.

"He wanted to see if we were dating, but I lied and told him no."

"We are going to have to tell them soon, you know."

"Yea, but we must do it in a funny way. I am all for the whole 'I got her knocked up approach'" Melanie giggled but stopped as James leaned in for a kiss. Their lips met, and they both felt the same blissful feeling. The two settled in to watch the rest of the movie.

_Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp- 2 Weeks Later -Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp_

James woke up to a light, but irritating scratching noise at his window. He opened one bleary eye and noticed a small brown owl holding a parcel. James immediately jumped out of bed, and slipped on his broom. Cursing to himself he opened the window and the owl flew in, and rested on his bed. It stuck out its leg. James relieved the bird of the letter, and it soared off. The outside was scribbled with his name on it.

_Good Morning J,_

_Well even though it is eleven o'clock I guess it is still morning for you._

_I was wondering if you would like to come over to help me paint my art space. Knowing that you won't say no, meet me over here around one._

_See you then,_

_Melanie_

_James quickly changed and raced down stairs into the kitchen. Before he did, he crossed off another day on his calendar. It was a countdown to his birthday, which is tomorrow. When he arrived the rest of his family was half done with breakfast. He sat in a chair, and Ginny put pancakes in front of him. She turned back to the stove and turned the griddle off._

"I swear James. How do you manage to sleep in for so long!" sighed Ginny. She looked over at him and noticed he was halfway through his third pancake. "And you eat so much, but hardly gain a pound! You are like your uncle Ron."

"Must be my teenage ways, Mum. Oi! I almost forgot, can I go over Mel's house and help her paint?" He opened his brown eyes very wide, like a kitten would do. Al and Lily chuckled.

"Sure son," replied Harry, "Make sure you are back by six, we are ordering pizza for you guys plus Rose and Hugo. Then we adults are going out to a movie." he said, then added in an after though: "Tell Melanie she is welcome to stay over one night early." James nodded his head for his mouth was full of pancakes. He swallowed before answering.

"Okay." James got up and walked out the kitchen. James quickly turned around an added, "Oh please get Sausage on my half. And more than two pizzas this time, please." Harry sighed after his son.

It was two hours later when James found himself in front of a light brown house. He walked up the pathway and took notice of the gnome infestation. There was neatly trimmed bushes and a flower garden by the window. The outside may have looked small, but James knew that there was six large bedrooms inside. He knocked ont the door, and Mel opened it. She was dressed in an old t-shirt and shorts.

"Hey J! Are you sure you want to wear those clothes" James greeted her with a kiss, and looked down at his neat new shirt and pants that Ginny had bought him.

"Your right, do you have any spares?" Mel nodded, and led James up the stairs and into her art room. She left to go grab some old clothes, and James took the liberty to look around. The walls were an ugly orange color with red and yellow zig-zagging stripes with a brown borderline. One wall was adorned with different squares of previous paintings. One had a blue background and yellow clouds. It was labeled, _Melanie-age 2_. There was also a ladder in there. James continued to look until Melanie came back.

"Honey, whoever is you interior decorator needs to be fired!" Mel grinned as she threw the rags at him.

"Its a tradition that me and my grandmother had. Every three years we would repaint the walls something new and different. Oh, there is a bathroom next door that you can use to change in. Hurry up so we can get started" James grinned at her.

"Hmm, I rather change in here!" James turned around and started to inch his shirt off as though he was giving a peep show. Melanie giggled as she shoved him out the door, and into the bathroom.

Five minutes later James came in and Mel threw a roller at him, it splattered in his hand when he caught it.

"We are first going to paint the background. I have already started the border, so you can just paint. The color is a warm brown. I decided to do that with pink and green polka-dots" Melanie climbed the ladder and looked at James. "You are dismissed!" she mocked as though she was a drill sergeant. James saluted her by thumping the roller to his head. It left a paint mark. Melanie rolled her eyes and continued her work. 30 minutes later Mel finished and looked to see what James had done.

He was painting a line over and over again. It was the only line on the wall. The paint was dried on thick. Melanie ran over and grabbed the roller from him.

"James!" she sighed, "You are painting the wrong way. Here let me show you." Melanie started to paint in a W formation. She handed him the roller back. James, however grabbed the brush.

"Like this?" He painted a M on Mel's face. The blonde smiled, instead of getting angry.

"No like this," She painted a W in his hair. James hissed like an angry cat as he backed away quickly into a corner. Melanie smiled as he hit his head on the wall. How he did it she had no idea, but shrugged it off and turned to start on a different wall. It took her thirty minutes to finish it. She backed up to look at her work. Suddenly something wet slid down her back, and she screamed. She put a hand to her back and found brown paint. Mel turned around and saw that James was busily painting the wall, and whistling.

"You will pay Potter!" Melanie grabbed the nearest brush and smacked James on the side of his face with it. James quickly retaliated with the pink paint while Mel took over the green.

After a while the two were exhausted and laid down on the floor. James looked over at Mel. Her blonde hair was splattered with pink and brown, while her clothes had a mixture of all they colors so it looked as though someone puked on her.

"Mel, you look horrible." Mel snorted and stood up. She offered an arm to James as she replied,

"Look who's talking!" James grabbed her hand and pulled himself up. "C'mon J, lets finish up its almost four. James sighed but started to paint spots on along the walls while Mel took over the brown paint.

It was five thirty when they finished. James left the room to go find a towel, while Mel stood in the door frame. _Not half bad! Grandmum would have loved it_. Her heart filled with sorrow as she thought about all the times she painted with her grandmum. Mel never noticed that James had appeared behind her until he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I couldn't find any towel for us to clean off with. I figured we can clean up at my... Mel, love! What's wrong?" James noticed that a tear had slid down her face. He kissed it away as she replied,

"Nothing, I was just thinking." She turned in his arms and put her arms around his neck. They looked in each others eyes, and leaned in for a kiss. The two stood there, arms around each other, with lips locked.

There was a sharp knock at the door. "James? Mel? Its me....Albus! Open up! Mum said its time to come home. I know you guys are in there! JAMES! MELANIE!" The couple kept on their hold for another ten seconds. There was louder knocking. James sighed from in between his lips. Mel broke apart from him and smiled.

"Lets go before Al breaks down my door!" James nodded and followed her down the steps. He let Mel get the door while he grabbed her bag and his clothes.

"Finally! What took you so long! Oi!..." Al took a good look at the pair. "Mum is going to be mad when she sees you two!" The trio walked down the block to the Potter house. When they got to the door Al ran in while James hollered,

"I am home my loving family! Lily dear where is my pipe? Where are you guys at?" James heard a familiar snicker that could only belong to Ron.

"We are in here," called Harry from the kitchen, "Also, what pipe?" Mel and James walked in and found everyone at the table eating pizza, except for Ginny and Hermione who were talking by the counter. Gin looked over at her son and gasped.

"James! Mel! What did you do! Why are you covered in paint! Go wash up!" The members at the table looked up and burst into laughter. Harry and Ron were the loudest.

"Seriously Mum, you have never heard of a paint fight? C'mon Mel lets go upstairs and clean up!" They left the room. Ginny sighed as Ron continued to laugh. ("Ronald, you're such a prat!" Aunt 'Mione could be heard from the kitchen)

_Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp_

_The rest of June was pretty quiet except for James' birthday. He had a small party at home with his family, LJ and of course Melanie. James received a new broom from his parents, a book from Al and Lily titled "The Good Little Boy Behavioral Guide on Manners" which made an excellent Frisbee to toss at Al, LJ bought James three new t-shirts each had a different saying on them, finally Mel gave him fireworks and an excellent snogging session. Of course no one saw either._

July was pretty quiet and filled up with Quidditch practices and mini games between the four of them. Of course James and Mel were on the same team, except for times when it would be boys against girls.("James you could still be on our team" Lily often teased)

It was not until two weeks before school started that something interesting happened. The Potter family and Mel were eating a breakfast of scrambled eggs when four Hogwarts owl soared into the room through an open window. They each landed in front of the appropriate person and stuck out there legs. The four kids grabbed there letters and read on.

"Finally they come! Very poor timing if you ask me. James whats that?" asked Ginny as she spotted something gold in his hand. James, for once in his life, was speechless. Al peered at it and gasped.

"James! You have been made captain! That's great! Congrats!" The rest of the table said praising words while Mel sneakily grabbed his knee in affection. James was grinning wider than ever.

"Wow this is amazing! I can not believe..." He was cut off as two more owls arrived. They plopped themselves in front of James and Mel. They shared a confused gaze, and it wasn't until the owls hooted in annoyance that they opened the letters and noticed they were exactly the same except for the heading. They read them out loud.

"Dear Mr. Potter," said James.

"Dear Ms. Matthews," said Mel.

"Hogwarts has recognized that you have performed a substantial amount of pranks and mischief at school,"

"And have accumulated numerous detentions. Hogwarts does recognize this misbehaving and does not think that too highly of it." They both stopped and stared at each other.

"They wouldn't expel you guys! Would they?" asked Al. He looked around the table. Everyone's face was solemn and anticipating.

"Read on please," sniffled Rose. Her eyes were watering up at the thought of they two not going to school. Mel began first this time.

"Besides from all this trouble you have received the highest grades in your class year on your exams."

"Because of this we regret and are also happy to award you,"

"The honor of,"

"Becoming a Prefect for your fifth through sixth year, and possibly your seventh." The badges promptly appeared. James face showed horror as he picked his and Mel's up. Mel's face mirrored his. "They call it an honor! I see it as more of a punishment." Harry and Ginny sighed in relief at the news. Lily and Al cracked up.

"This school must be mental if they put you as Prefects!"commented Al. Ginny ran over to the pair and hugged the living life out of them.

"My little James, a prefect," she cried. Mel and James acted as though they were drowning. "I must go and write to everyone at once! Oh course no one will believe me!" Ginny ran off to fetch the family owl. Harry smiled and the pair and congratulated them. He ruffled James' hair and quickly went off to work. Al and Lily were still laughing.

"Hmm," Al laughed, "does this knew Prefect status mean no more mischief?" Mel slumped her head on the table with the badge in hand.

"Really Al? You would think that this little badge would stop me and Mel. I however see it as a challenge." Mel picked up her head and nodded in agreement.

"But James, as prefects you two will need to behave, and set as good role models!" Lily said, almost choking

"Seriously Lily?" asked Mel, "Well I guess you are all in for one awesome mischievous year then." Melanie looked at James for his response also. He grinned and said,

"You forgot one more thing little sister. My name is James Sirius Potter, and nothing, I mean nothing will ever stop me from causing mischief!"

_Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp_

_I wonder what James and Melanie have in store, lol._

_Thank you to all who read! Please review and tell your friends to read!_


	6. Chapter 6 Animal Crackers

_Thank you again to all who read the last chapter!!_

_Godrico Gryffindor_

_hpgrl95_

_DistractedButSerious_

_lizzielou_

_I always love receiving your views, hits and visits!_

_And a big thanks to my Awesome Beta!! _

_DistractedButSerious _

_Thank the lord that authors can have one!_

_And Helper:_

_LivinLaVidaLou_

_Here is the sixth chapter..._

_Enjoy!!_

_Author's note: I do not own Harry Potter characters. I only own the ones I created._

_Thoughts-italics_

Chapter 6 Animal Crackers

It was a blustery September 1st morning as the Potters and Weasleys waited for the Hogwarts train at the platform. The clock behind them read 10:45 in big roman letters. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were talking animatedly about a new policy the ministry was going to add. Rose was the only child listening in, while the other three were chatting about Quidditch. They included their talk about James and Mel, and Ginny, who had run off to find them after they managed to sneak off.

Many kids were laughing and crying with their own families. LJ could be seen in the distance with his new girlfriend. There was a cloud of steam as the scarlet train pulled in. Students quickly ran on to save compartments for them and their friends. Hugo rushed on and threw his trunk in one, and came back off.

"I wish Ginny and the pair would hurry up! We only have five minutes now." sighed Harry. At that cue a flaming red head women came out of the smoke holding a teenage girl by the arm and another red head boy by the ear. The two teens were squirming around like dead fish out of water. Ginny reached the group and stuck the two out in front of her. Both tried to compose a innocent look in front of the other grown ups. Ron was trying to hide a smile, while Harry looked curiously at his wife.

"Gin, do I want to know?" he sighed as Gin released James and Mel. James rapidly rubbed his ear.

"Oww Mum! That really hurt!" whined James. Melanie nodded. Ginny glared at them as she offered an explanation.

"I caught these two trying to sell their badges to first years!" Ginny was livid. After a few deep breaths she calmed down as she kissed her other son and daughter good bye.

"Yeah, and you ruined a good sale too!" James replied back with a smirk which quickly fell off his face at the look his mother gave him. Harry looked tired and amused at the duo.

"James, Mel promise me you will not do that again!" Harry scolded The pair nodded. "And speaking of badges, where are they? Take them out and put them on." James and Mel shared a quick grin.

"We do have them on Mr. Potter." stated Mel.

"Well one of us does." added James. Harry glanced up and down at the teens, but saw no badge except for the captain one on James.

"Take them out and put them on the _front_ of your robes." Harry stared the two down. Finally Melanie blushed and pulled the badges out of her shirt. She handed James his, and they pinned them on. Harry and Ginny sighed as everyone one else laughed. They finally said their goodbyes to each other and the kids hopped on the train and out of sight after Ginny called,

"Behave all of you. I mean you James and Melanie!" The four adults waved as their kids' heads popped out the windows, and when the train picked up momentum they vanished. The kids all pulled their heads back in and sat down with girls on one side, and boys on the other.

"Excuse me, not to be nosy or anything but shouldn't you two be in the Prefects compartment?" asked Rose as she looked at James and Mel. The pair sighed.

"Thanks Rose we were trying to forget!" replied James, he had put on sunglasses with pink around the rims. Mel had on a pair like his, except hers was red. He and Mel got up and left the room with arms linked. It was quite amusing watching the two try to get out the door like that. Finally they left.

"Exploding snap?" questioned Al. They started a game without Rose, who stuck her nose in her new charms book.

_Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp_

Hugo was walking down the corridor of the train after using the toilet. He was glancing in compartments. There was a bunch of Slytherins in one laughing about some joke while in another was some kid who looked like a loner. His name was Max and shared the room with James and LJ. James always commented on how creepy he was. Sometimes with the boy in the room. However Hugo's attention was distracted as he noticed six first years blocking his path. He pushed through them, but over heard a little of their conversation.

"Stupid fifth years thinking they can boss us around and take our compartment like that. So what if they were prefects and one was a veela!" One of the boy's friend scoffed.

"Shut up, Alex. You know you were the first one to leave when she smiled at you!" The boy named Alex shoved the kid.

"Maybe I can help," offered Hugo. The group looked at him in admiration. "I think I know who you are talking about. What was your compartment?" One answered and told him it was the last one on the left. Hugo ran down the rest of the corridor and past his compartment. He stood outside the door at the end of the train. _I__ seriously hope they are not planning some beginning year feast prank__,_ he sighed. Hugo opened the sliding door quietly halfway and peered in.

Boy was he mistaken. James and Mel were kissing in the middle of the room. Making out was more of a precise word. They were completely silent except for when one would sigh in affection. Hugo, without noticing, slammed open the door the rest of they way. The couple broke apart and gasped to see the red head cousin gaping at them. It was as though the room experienced absolute zero. James broke the silence.

He cleared his throat and said, "Um hey Hugo, um... hows the weather?" Hugo continued to stare.

"Any particular reason why you two were just doing what you were doing?" He asked bravely. James looked around and left it up to Melanie to answer.

"Well um.., Hugo. You see, um.. J and I are, um dating." Hugo's face relaxed a bit.

"Nuh uh! I would never would have guessed!" Hugo said sarcastically. James glared at him.

"Listen Hugo, I think I might need to oblivate your memory." He stated in a business like casual way. Hugo quickly paled, and Melanie suddenly spoke up again.

"James, don't be over dramatic! Hugo promise us that you will not tell anyone! We don't want people to find out just yet." Hugo nodded. He took note that she grabbed James' hand while she spoke.

"If we find out that you did, you will answer to my friend." James pulled his wand out from underneath his robe and thrust it in Hugo's face. Hugo nodded his head faster and ran out the room and closed the door after himself. James sighed as he turned towards Mel.

"I'm still for oblivating his memory!" Melanie giggled at him. She walked closer to him.

"Shut up, and come here," she purred. She wrapped her arms around him and put her lips onto his cool pink ones. James was shocked, but quickly threw his wand on the nearest couch, and wrapped one arm around Mel's waist and stuck a hand in her hair. _Her sweet smelling strawberry scented hair__,_ he thought.

Hugo on the other hand ran to his compartment, and jumped inside. He quickly sat down and stared at the opposite wall. The other occupants stared at him curiously.

"Huey, are you ok? You are shaking!" said Rose in a motherly voice. "I think he is in shock!" she stated to the others.

"Hugh tell us what's wrong!" said Al. He leaned in front of him. Hugo shook his head frantically, so fast that Rose worried his head might pop off. Lily walked over and put an arm around he cousin. _Aw Man! I am going to spill!_Hugo thought.

"I CAUGHT JAMES AND MEL HAVING A SNOG FEST IN A COMPARTMENT!" Hugo shouted out just loud enough that only their compartment could hear him. Al fell back into another seat, and focused out. _This could not be! James and Mel cannot be dating! They are only friends_, He thought. Hugo looked as though he might cry and put his hands on his mouth. Lily and Rose, on the other hand, jumped up and down and giggled.

"I had a feeling that they would hook up!" sighed Lily in a dreamy way. "Imagine the look on James' face when I mention it!" Hugo paled again. Her stood up and held his cousin in place.

"No!! You can not mention that I said something! Or James will hex me into another century!" he cried. Lily and Rose nodded in an understanding but in a reluctant way. The sliding door opened and everyone raced to a seat, as though they were busy. Al sat on one side of the lumpy seats, while everyone else sat across from him. In came in James and Mel both looking disheveled but calm. James looked around the room and took note of his family's faces. He shared a look at Mel and the couple sat down next to Al. As they did the three stared at them, as though waiting for them to explode. There was an eerie silence that hung around them.

"So, how was prefect duty?" asked Rose. Everyone sighed and gave her a grateful look for initiating conversation.

"Sucked! This is some evil punishment that the headmaster put on us!" complained James. Mel gave him a look.

"C'mon James! It wasn't to bad, well those cheeky first years were a nuisance!"

"Yeah, I was about to raise my right hand at them!" The pair sighed at the memory. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and in came the food trolley. James ordered and paid for a bunch of treats. When it left, the room experienced the same eerie silence as everyone ate.

Everyone was glancing in a different direction. Lily took a peek at James and Mel. She giggled softly and quietly as James briefly held Mel's hand and the couple shared a look of affection. Lily could not hold it in any longer.

"Are you guys together?" she burst out. Everyone was shocked at Lily. Hugo looked as though he would die. James gave him the death glare, and in a flash his wand was out.

"No,"said James at the same time Mel said, "Yes." Both shared a look.

"Yes," said James differently at the same time Mel said, "No." They looked again and grinned briefly at each other. The whole room kept staring at the duo. Melanie huffed, and finally let the truth out.

"Yes we are." James was back to looking mutinous. Melanie placed a hand on his and James' face slightly softened. He still had his wand out though. Lily and Rose shrieked and ran the short distance to them. Lily hopped in James lap, while Rose sat by their feet on the floor. The two girls bombarded them with questions. James answered the only one he could decipher.

"For almost five months," he replied while Melanie silently held up her fingers to count. When Mel was done, James removed his hand from hers, and put an arm around her. This action was met by a chorus of girly sighs.

The four continued to talk, while Hugo cowered on his chair, staring at the wand in his cousin's hand. Al on the other hand was thinking to himself.

_Are you really that dumb?_ Said a voice in his head. _You knew deep down inside that this would happen!_

_But I had a feeling that they were just friends!,_ He argued back_. How was I supposed to know?_

_You are really thick._ Al was starting to hate this voice_._

_Maybe they will break up_. Al's heart lept at this possibility. But then felt the sinking feeling of guilt._ I shouldn't say that. He's my brother!_

_Maybe they won't_, teased the voice_._

_Dang, I must be insane! I am arguing with a voice in my head!_

_Who is to say that we all aren't insane_, lazily reported the voice_. Back to the matter and hand, look at them. Does it look like they would split? _Al looked to his side and saw that James and Mel were gazing in each others eyes as Rose and Lily babbled nonsense.

_No, it doesn't. But you...,_

"Al? Are you there? We are almost at Hogwarts. Its time for you guys to change." Al turned and saw Mel looking at him with concern. The rest of the compartment was stretching as they pulled out robes. He smiled a convincing smile at her, even though his heart ached. Mel was not totally fooled, but decided to give him space.

The train had finally arrived, and the family piled out in twos. Al and Hugo were at the rear with Melanie and James, who were holding hands, up front.

"Do you think James will do something to me?"asked Hugo in a whisper while LJ and his girlfriend of the month joined the group. He was shaking violently as they both listened as LJ shouted with glee at the sight of his friends holding hands. They reached the carriages and split up with the two couples in one. Before they were pulled away, James called out,

"Don't worry Hugh, I'm not mad." James put on his shades along with Mel. It was scary that LJ and the other chick had pairs also in blue and purple. Hugo grinned, while Al knew better.

Of course, Al was right.

The next day in the middle of class Hugo's private area experienced an uncontrollable itch that lasted all the way until dinner.

_Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp_

The months of September through November went by fast with much homework, visits to an elderly Hagrid, pranks, snogging, and nighttime patrols, which led to more snogging.

It was slowly spreading around about the new couple. Many guys and girl were sad to see them off the market.

It was the week before break, and James and Mel came in the common room soaking wet. The family happened to be in there and looked at them amusedly. Mel sat in the nearest armchair, while James laid by her feet.

"Um," started Rose, "Why are you two dripping water?" The youngest Potter and Weasley children burst out in laughter, while Al looked at Mel._Wow, even when she is wet she still looks pretty, _he mused.

"We got into a mop fight," answered James as though having mop fights was normal. Rose looked at him. James sighed, "We had another detention tonight." Mel pulled out her wand and dried herself off. She offered to do the same to James, but he declined. He instead got up and shook himself like a dog, spraying on his sister, Rose and a couple of innocent students. All shrieked and protested as he sat back down again. His unruly hair was sticking up again as though he had been electrocuted.

"Was it for yesterday, when you turned those first years green and red?" asked Lily stifling a giggle. Hugo roared with laughter (He was on friendly terms with James after his new first year posse got revenge) as his sister frowned. "Speaking of which why did you guys do that?"

"It was my idea," said Mel, "we wanted to make things more, um.. Festive! And no it wasn't for that." Rose shook her head at the prefects.

"It was for last week, when we bewitched the knights to chuck things at Slytherins while singing Christmas carols." Rose gave him a look, that resembled his mum's.

"Why?" asked Hugo.

"Um,... to be more festive?" shrugged James. Everyone laughed. "You should have seen Scorpius' face when he got hit with.." he was interrupted, when Rose started to scream at him.

"WHY DO YOU INSIST ON PICKING ON HIM!" James cowered back into Mel's knees. The few students that were in the common room left quickly. "HE NEVER DID A THING TO YOU!" Rose's face was beet red.

"Wow Rosie, I never knew that you felt so _strongly_ about him?" James gave her a smug look. Rose faltered.

"I don't..I mean..It's just that you should, um..leave him... um, alone. He is really nice..., um I mean, um." she stuttered. Her face turned from and angry red to an embarrassed one. Rose quickly ran up to her room, taking two steps at a time.

"I better go talk to her. C'mon on Lil," stated Melanie. She leaned over and kissed James goodnight, Al looked away at this. The two girls went upstairs and out of sight. James sighed, he was still mesmerized at the feeling of when their lips met.

_Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp_

"C'mon James! It will be fun!" coaxed Mel to her boyfriend.

It was a cold Saturday afternoon, and the Potter family were at a local ice rink. James, who was pouting like a two-year old, was sitting on the bench, and muttering while swinging his skates on the floor. Mel was sitting with him with her torso turned towards him. Her hair whipped in her face as the icy wind blew.

"Mel, love, what is so fun about stripping metal to your shoes and skating on ice?" Mel have him a look, and punched him lightly.

"Fine, J! I will go ask that nice boy over there to skate with me instead!" At the thought of that James quickly got up. He then fell onto the floor as fast. Mel helped him up and dragged him onto the ice. After twenty minutes he got the hang of it. The couple glided on the ice hand in hand. James growled as he noticed some of the muggle guys staring at Mel, and winking to her suggestively. Mel however caught this move and squeezed his hand. He looked in her eyes; it was as though they told him not to worry for he was the only one.

They continued to skate, and James got better after each minute. Harry and Ginny watched them for a while until they went outside to take a walk. Al and Lily, however glided across the floor as if they have skated their whole life.

Suddenly James tripped on a patch of ice and him and Mel landed on the floor in a very interesting position. Many passersby laughed at the two teens and wolf whistled. When James had fallen he had pulled Mel and she landed on top of him, face to face. Mel smiled at him, as the red head grinned. James then saw his siblings approach him.

"What are you two doing? This a public place!" joked Al as he laughed at them. Lily looked embarrassed as all the people watched them.

"Please get up!" she cried. James winked at his sis, as Mel leaned down to kiss him. Al turned his head, while Lily smiled and fretted.

"No thanks Lil, we are very fine in this position!," said James. Melanie however stood up, and pulled a grumbling James upright.

"C'mon guys," she started. Mel grabbed James and Al's hand as Lily grabbed James' hand also. "Lets skate!" The four skated around and around. Until James tripped again, and they all fell like dominoes.

_Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp_

Winter break was zooming by fast. Mel spent some of her time in libraries or at her house looking up information about her family. James warned her that if she kept this up that she would be like Rose soon. (Rose didn't take too kindly to that)

Th other half of her time was spent with James doing their own thing. Therewas a curious explosion that kept coming from his room while they were in there, but Ginny and Harry just shrugged it off. Knowing that what ever was going on, they probably did not want to know.

Finally it was Christmas day. The Potters lavishly decorated the house. Everywhere you turned it looked magical, with a huge decorated tree with things from popcorn to candy canes and many ribbons and bulbs. Harry loved to go all out for the holiday, especially seeing the smiling looks on his kids' faces.

After the unwrapping and playing with presents, Ginny started to bustle around the kitchen yelling orders around the house at Harry and the children.

"Harry make sure you clean up all the paper, and go put up the table and tent outside! Lily dear, please go restock the bathrooms. Al, go and find the good tablecloths. Mel, do you have your wand?" Ginny did not even turn around from the pie she was making to check. "Okay when Harry is done with the table and tent, please go outside and decorate it. You really have a knack for doing so. James do not think I can't see you. Do not TOUCH anything! Go out side with Mel, but Melanie, dear do not let him help. No offense son, and put that fever fudge away!" James groaned and him and Mel walked outside. Harry finished his job and walked inside for more orders. Mel took out her wand and started to add wreaths around the tent. James watched and admired her.

"Hmm, its like no one trusts me!" said James. Mel snorted at him. Red,gold, silver, and green streamers shot form out her wand and wrapped themselves around the tent and table.

"No one has forgotten the punch incident yet! Anyway, is _it_ ready, yet?" she whispered the last part. James nodded and headed off to the house to check and see if _it_ was ready.

_Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp_

Around six that night the Potter house was full of red heads, well more than the usual three. Ginny had finally calmed down, after Harry gave her a couple of firewhiskeys, and was laughing with the other mothers in the kitchen. The rest were outside crowding around the table that was laid as a buffet. It was not time to eat yet, so all the food was covered.

Ginny decided to have a stand up formal party this year. Including dress robes, dresses and fancy ties.

Around six thirty James and Mel came down the stairs. James was dressed in green dress robes, like his brother, except for his was a Forrest green. It matched magnificently with his dark red hair. Mel had on a plain dress, that was the same color as James' robes. However it did not look plain, for the v-factor had enhanced so she emitted a stunning light green glow.

She was carrying a tray of cookies shaped like muggle animals, except there were three times as large as the regular cookies. James had a pipe in his mouth that smoked candy flavored steam. It was a gag gift from Al. Everyone turned to look at the couple. Al had wrote his parents a letter the night they found out, and of course Ginny wrote everyone. Several people whispered things like, "I knew it."

The duo paid no attention and walked out the door to the backyard, where there was another sea red that gave the impression that everyone's hair was lit on fire. Mel set the cookies down, and followed James who had walked over by Teddy. When she joined them James clasped her hand.

"Yep we are going to get married this summer!" proudly stated Victoire. She was also in a plain dress, but did not give off as much radiance as Mel did. Teddy had colored his hair red and made his eyes green for the occasion. Both fifteen year olds said their congratulations.

"Of course I want you to be best man James!" said Teddy. James eyes widened, and Mel smiled as she squeezed his hand in affection.

"Wow, Teddy! Thats an honor! Of course I will..." James was drowned out by his mother who had announced that food could be served now. Everyone lined up and piled their plates.

After an hour or so it was dessert time. Everyone was pretty wary of the animal cookies for word had spread that James made them. It was not until Melanie announced that she supervised in the baking,(and smiled her dazzling smile) that George braved one to eat. Harry and Ron followed suit, and another fifteen family members grabbed one also.

After five minutes the back yard was full of conversation when suddenly there was a ferocious red tiger, where George stood. The guests gasped and froze. Only James and Mel giggled silently. Then there was a black ostrich where Harry was standing accompanied with a orange-red panda. Quickly, random animals popped up in shades of red, black, brown and blonde. Everyone fretted until they noticed the couple.

Both where on the floor laughing, with faces flushed. Ginny touched a tentative finger to the ostrich. The green eyes of the animal looked at her. Ginny quickly rounded on James and Mel.

"You two! Explain!" James answered with an amused tone to his voice. He was still on the floor with Mel.

"These animals are a result of our new product. Animal Wizard Crackers! They will only stay like that for about five minutes." James grinned as the tiger turned into his uncle with a loud pop. Everyone looked at him. George looked at James, and roared with laughter.

"So this is what you were telling me about! Wish you would have forewarned me though! Oh well, I do believe I can manufacture these and sell them. Of course I will recognize you two, and split the profits 70/30. You two will take the 70." Mel smiled at James, who looked shocked. Everyone was distracted by the loud popping noises as everyone turned back into themselves. Harry looked at his arms to make sure they were de-feathered.

"That would be awesome!" cried Melanie, as James helped her up.

"Meet me at the shop Monday so we can go over other details..in private." He added the last part for Ginny was shooting daggers at him. She turned towards her son, and the couple anticipated an explosion. Ginny however softened her face and joined in the laughter that had erupted in the quiet backyard.

_Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp_

_I love to write about happy times!_

_Get ready for the next chapter!_

_I have no idea when it will be updated, for I am super busy._

_Thanks for reading. _

_Pleaseeeee review and tell your friends to review!_


	7. Chapter 7 Secrets

_Thank you again to all who read the last chapter!!_

_lizzielou_

_The-Mixed-Up-Girl_

_I always love receiving your reviews!_

_And a big thanks to my Awesome Beta!! _

_DistractedButSerious _

_Thank the lord that authors can have one!_

_And Helper:_

_LivinLaVidaLou_

_Here is the sixth chapter..._

_Enjoy!!_

_Author's note: I do not own Harry Potter characters. I only own the ones I created._

_Thoughts-italics_

_This was supposed to be part of chapter six, but it got to long!_

Chapter 7 Secrets

All students were moaning and groaning for the holidays were over, which meant returning back to school. For post winter break meant one thing,exams were near and the fifth years had OWLS while seventh years had NEWTS.

James had enough of hearing about how he should study from everyone; especially Rose. It got so bad that he locked her in classrooms just to get away from her. The stress of OWLS did not help the fact that he was paranoid of Melanie hiding something from him.

She was more secluded than usual, and spent long hours in the library. She did make some time for him though, like during patrol nights or when they used the map to find secret places, but even then she seemed distracted. James silently prayed that it was not because of him.

During breakfast one day, he talked to Rose about her. Rose was still mad from when he taped her to a corridor wall, but quickly forgot about it when she saw how pained he was.

"James, I strongly believe that whatever Mel is going through, she will tell you when she is ready!" proposed Rose. She buttered a bagel and popped a bit into her mouth. Al was listening in on them and half paying attention to LJ, who was ranting about his latest break up. James just shook his head.

"But I care too much about her to just sit around and wait for her to open up!" He banged his head on the table. A couple of students looked over but ignored him; taking it as usual behavior from him. Rose patted her cousin's head.

"James, I know from the way you two look at each other, there is something special; something more. If Mel needs her space for a while, just be patient. She WILL tell you soon. She can never hold things to herself." James lifted his head, and smiled at her.

"Thanks Rose," smiled James. He stood up and took a bowl of fruit with him. Mel was probably still asleep for she had another late night. As he walked away, Al sighed and continued to eat his own food.

Even though Mel was acting different, she and James did manage to get five detentions. Many were still sceptical about them being prefects, but the two could be responsible when they chose to even though they usually chose not to. No one could deny the fact that they were the smartest of their year. Many found it imposible that they studied and did work, but in all honesty they never did study for a test, ever.

They had a knack for receiving knowledge, and able to preform spells beyond their year and faster that their peers. Mel used this talent of hers and James to find something that could make her whole.

Spring break had approached and many were relieved. All those who were going home, piled onto the train as fast as they could.

The train ride for the Potter and Weasley kids was still fun, but started off as a less eventful ride. Mel's mood of seclusion was apparent in the atmosphere, but she still managed to have fun with them. The couple and the recent single LJ were wearing stunner shades. They were like the ones they had on originally, but slightly bigger. Rose was curious about why, but when she asked James told her they wanted to act cool.

No one mentioned the fact that the couple were skipping out on prefect duties, unless they wanted to get hit with random, and very powerful, jinxes from James. When the driver of the massive train called out that they were halfway there, the trio stood up. Mel grabbed James hand, and quickly stuck something in it. LJ was making sure his glasses were on him right. They walked over to the door, and James spoke.

"Underneath my seat is a box of sunglasses. Put them on as soon as we leave." the family looked curious but dived to put them on and as they did the trio left.

"What do you think they are up to?" asked Rose as she switched sunglasses with Al.

"What ever it is I don't care. I am just glad that they told us before hand." Al's statement was met by a chorus of nods. Hugo got up, in his orange rimmed shades, and looked out the door.

"Hmmm, there is a bunch of Gryffindors, wearing shades too!" Hugo looked back at them. "You don't think that..."

He was cut off as there was an explosion of white light. Bright enough, not to blind someone, but for another purpose. When it cleared Hugo and his family waited twenty minutes before quickly walking out the door. In most of the compartments there was sleeping students. The ones wearing shades however were wide awake, and giggling. Several shade cladded students were running out of rooms with lipsticks, wands, and markers in their hands. Mel and James came out of one holding their sides from laughing so hard. They stood in the middle of the hallway, and James spoke in a loud voice,

"Alright, those who are still conscious please return to your room, for the victims will wake soon, as we near the platform."

"Thank you and have a nice break!" added Melanie. The couple approached the family and ushered them back to their seats.

"What did you do?" asked Hugo as he removed his glasses. James grinned even more. He slouched in his chair and put an arm around Mel.

"Oh just a new product we decided to test out. Its a flash of light that turns all those, except ones wearing shades, asleep. It gives pranksters, like Mel and I, a chance to write on their faces or put them in embarrassing positions. Don't worry, if someone tried to do something more than that, the sleeper will automatically awake, and in turn the other person will fall asleep." James took a deep breath, sighing in satisfaction.

Everyone except Mel gave him sceptical looks. Mel jumped in for his defense.

"Guys, relax its harmless. Look we even warned the driver, also!" She showed them the bag filled with sparkling white powder. They all calmed down, and it seemed that Mel had that power over people.

"Yea! You should have seen what I drew on Scorpius!" added James.

"J, I thought I asked you to leave him alone!" shrieked Mel. She gave Rose a apologetic look, for not controlling James. Rose gave her a look of understanding. She glared at James and left the room pointedly. Everyone quickly looked at her, but blew it off. All except for Mel. She turned to James and gave him a look.

"James, outside. Now." She said slowly, which only seemed to make her scarier. James quickly followed his girlfriend out the door. As he closed it someone from inside made a whipping noise. The couple walked to the end of the train, and sat against the door.

"I thought I asked you to leave him alone!" James merely shrugged as Mel clasped his hand.

"I know, but the way he looked at me, I had to draw that..." He was cut off by a glare from her._ Is it me, or is her v-factor enhancing more of her angry looks? _James thought. _Dad said veelas had a nasty temper once in a while!_

"James! He was asleep. I promised not to tell, but Rose is dating Scor." James stared at her. Shocked at that new info, but also that she called him Scor.

"What! When? How? Is she mental?!"

"Since November. J, didn't you notice that she nearly sliced you before winter break, cause of the the knight incident." Mel slightly laughed at the incident. James smiled to see that she was not as mad as she appeared.

"Oh I kinda forget about that. Hmm, I guess I thought she escalated things because she was on her monthly, or something!"

"Jeez! You think everyone is on their 'monthly' when they get mad at you!" The glare had returned on her face. As James thought for a second he saw a hint of red in her blue eyes.

"Are you on yours?" James asked with a innocent sly grin. Melanie blushed.

"Thats not the point!" James laughed, and Mel sighed. " How could you forget when, as I said earlier, that she almost sliced you!" it was James' turn to blush.

"I kinda forget everything after you kissed me." James quickly looked at his shoes

Mel sighed and hoisted herself up. James followed suit. When the two were eye level(well sorta since James is two inches taller) Mel leaned close to him.

"Like this?" she gave him a quick peck. James laughed and kept up with the game.

"No, like this." He grabbed her into his arms. James than cupped her face and they kissed furiously. Mel wrapped her arms around his waist, and held him like he held her. Like two pieces of the puzzle fitting, together. They stood like this until they mutually broke apart. They kept their hold on each other, though.

"You know that you are still in trouble, right." said Melanie playfully. James smiled at her and nodded. They shared another quick embrace and walked back into the compartment.

The weird thing was was that no one got in trouble for the prank. However several mothers did write furious letters to Hogwarts, wanting explanations for why their kids had rude words and drawings on them.

Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp

James found his time with Mel during spring break very limited. She seemed busy, and rarely wanted to leave her house. Lily confirmed to him that she broke down in tears one day, when James sent her to go check on Mel.

When they were together she seemed sad, and stressed. Her v-factor did not even try to enhance the way she looked. Her hair was limp, and pulled back into ponytails. Her eyes also seemed sunken. Mel hardly laughed at his jokes, and rarely ate unless James forced her to.

It wasn't until Friday night, that he understood what was wrong.

It was heavily raining that day, and both the return to Hogwarts, and Weasley party was cancelled because of it. James sat in his room staring at the moving photo of him and Mel. He sat upright as he heard the door ring.

"James, come down." Ginny called to her eldest son. James raced down and witnessed a hooded figure in the doorway with a brown bag. He instantly knew it was Mel, for a blonde lock escaped from the hood. Mel took off her coat and hung it up. She was wearing a pair of pajama pants and a black top. Her eyes were red and puffy. James walked cautiously to her. Mel ignored him and walked over to the fireplace.

Ginny glanced at Harry, who had come out the kitchen. She motioned for them to go upstairs.

"No please stay. Especially you Mr. Potter" All three Potters sat down on a couch and looked at her. They all showed curious and worried faces. The air became tense and strained. They waited for Mel to speak.

"As you know, I haven't been myself lately." her voiced squeaked from all the crying she did. "Thats because I found out I am not who I thought I was." James thought she was delirious. He made to stand up and comfort her, but Harry pushed him back down. Mel looked grateful at Harry.

"I always thought I knew my family history was missing something. So for the past months I researched it. I found out some interesting things." her voice broke again, as a dry sob escaped. Mel took a deep breath and looked at the worried Potters. When she spoke again she stared at Harry and James.

" I thought my name was Melanie Emily, after my mom, Matthews. That is not what my birth certificate says though." She extracted a piece of paper from her bag. "On here it states that my real name is Melanie Emily Riddle.

"Lord Voldemort is my father." Four gasps erupted through the room. No one noticed that there was a person watching them from the stairs. Ginny looked frightened as Harry looked disbelieving. James shook his head like an old dog trying to get water out his ears.

"Mel, there is no possible way that he can be! This must be a prank. Lord Voldemort died twelve years before you were born." James nodded along with what his dad said. Now he really thought she was sick. Mel laughed a solemn laugh.

"I thought the same thing two until I found three key ideas. One is my mother's memories, and this potion book." At that que she pulled out a bowl, and a dusty book. Mel opened it and showed a page to the family. It was titled The Grossesse Potion. There was a picture of a cauldron, and a young woman drinking the contents. The list of ingredients was shown: bone or flesh of father, blood and flesh of mother, and several other ingredients. Harry scanned it as Ginny and James looked at Mel.

"The Grossesse potion, was developed by French medieval witches. It was created for women who could not conceive children. However, since of the times, it was highly forbidden for it was believed to be morally wrong. People believed that children should be conceived naturally, and that those who couldn't, shouldn't for it was a message that their kids should not roam the earth..." Mel faltered. She looked at James who looked as though he was waiting for someone to shout, April fools.

"The original creators were hung, and the potion instructions hidden away. It turns out that while trying to destroy the book, someone stole it. That someone is an ancestor of the previous owner of my house, for when my grandmum bought it it was filled with a library and books."

"Mel, dear. Are you sure that is all true! I mean it seems doubtful" Ginny asked. Mel sighed again.

"I agree with you. It took me a while to believe it. It wasn't until I saw my mum's memories. She was a great believer in Voldemort, and wanted to be a death eater. My grandmum told her no. Grandmum never like him, and saw him as the evil. When he was killed My mother was distraught and promised to have his child someway. That is where her memories start. I know that much from a letter my grandmum wrote me. Its brief but gave me a head start." Mel opened the letter, and started to read out loud.

_To My Lovely Melanie_

_If you are reading this, then you have been in my stuff, or I am dead. Possibly both._

_Melanie I have been none to truthful with you. It was wrong of me to not tell you everything. Please understand that I did it to protect you. I have no where to start but first, grab my box from underneath my bed. In there you will find your past, and who you truly are. Also in my closet there is a bowl ornated with diamonds. It will be useful for the vials in the box._

_I know that when you read everything, you will be shocked and not believe, but hear this._

_Only the eyes can tell the truth of a person._

_I love you so much, and am proud to be your grandmother._

_-Love_

_Martha Ann Matthews_

Mel looked around and noted the disbelief on everyone's faces. "You don't believe me. Heck I still don't believe myself. But the truth is hard to believe at times. But here is more proof." Mel raised the letter above her head, as though it was a flag of honor. "It talked about where I could find information and such."

"Mel, love. What was that comment about the eyes?" asked James who was on the edge of his seat. Mel started to silently cry a bit. This time Harry did not stop him from comforting her. James quickly stood up and wrapped his arms around her and held tight. After a few seconds, Mel pulled away and turned so she could face them all.

She raised her wand and waved it in front of her eyes.

The sea blue changed into a deep scarlet red. James gasped, for somehow he remembered seeing the red in her eyes. Ginny yelped as her husband stayed quiet.

"Now there is more to this tale, but its too long for words." Mel gracefully walked further away from James and stuck the diamond studded bowl on the table. She uncorked a vial that she pulled from her person. Mel silently tipped the contents into the bowl. It looked as though water almost. She turned again to everyone. Her red eyes were filled with water.

"So I rather show you." She motioned for everyone to stand up. Ginny, Harry, and James crowded around the bowl. They all looked at her. She nodded and swept her hand over the bowl saying, go ahead. Harry went in first, then Ginny. Mel and James went in last, holding hands.

TBC

_Well I hope you liked it! Chapter 8 is almost done!_

_Please review and tell others to read!_


	8. Chapter 8 Peniseves and Shopping Sprees

_Thank you again to all who read the last chapter!!_

_The-Mixed-Up-Girl_

_Lilexchem_

_I always love receiving your reviews!_

_And a big thanks to my Awesome Beta!! _

_DistractedButSerious _

_Thank the lord that authors can have one!_

_And Helper:_

_LivinLaVidaLou_

_Here is the eighth chapter..._

_Enjoy!!_

_Author's note: I do not own Harry Potter characters. I only own the ones I created._

_Thoughts-italics_

_Chapter 8: Peniseive and a Shopping Spree._

"_So I rather show you." She motioned for everyone to stand up. Ginny, Harry, and James crowded around the bowl. They all looked at her. She nodded and _

_swept her hand over the bowl saying, go ahead._

_Harry went in first, then Ginny. _

_Mel and James went in last,_

_holding hands._

The Potters and Mel found themselves in a lonely graveyard. The headstones looked uncared for, and lacked that the bodies underneath were ever loved.

Ginny searched around to see what they were looking for until Harry pointed it out to her. There was a young women, dressed in all black, except her blonde hair was visible. She was walking past grave after grave, until finally she stopped and looked at one.

They could only guess that she had found what she was looking for, because the woman took out her wand and raised it above the grave. Harry now understood this was Mel's mother. Suddenly something was trying to break ground. Then a milky white bone, probably an arm, thought Harry, popped up, and flew into her hand. The woman grinned, and ran off out the rusty gates.

The scene shifted. It was now a small apartment. It looked like a muggle's except there was a small stone cauldron resting in the middle of a table in the kitchen.

They watched as Emily, Mel's mum, stuck the bone in the potion. The next thing they knew, the contents bubbled, and hissed. When it stopped the lady grinned again, and drew forth a cup. She quickly stuck it in, and drank the liquid that was now a sickly green color. The woman gasped, and sunk to the floor.

The scene shifted again except they were in the same room. This time they were huddled outside a bathroom. With a burst through the door, out popped Emily looking excited. She quickly threw something on a table, and left. Everyone except Mel peered at it and took note that it was a pregnancy test, and positive one.

They now found themselves at a local bar. There was an aging woman along, with Emily. Both were stunningly pretty. Emily was easily five or six months pregnant

"That's my grandmother," pointed out Mel to the family. They jumped since it had taken awhile for her to speak, but looked over to see where she pointed to: The grandmother whispered for Emily to follow her. The younger woman moved grudgingly. When they were in a private both, the older woman spoke.

"What is wrong with you child! How could...No how dare you bring in something that is the spawn of evil!" She shrieked in disgust. Emily rolled her eyes carelessly.

"Don't you dare talk about my baby like that!" The woman snapped angrily."I told you I would find a way. Now look, if you don't want anything to do with the baby, than leave me alone! Lord Voldemort's child shall live!" The grandmother tried to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Em, no please..." Emily shrugged her off and walked out the door.

Everyone was intent on watching her leave. Only Harry and Mel saw the man that was lurking in the booth next to them: A hooded and shadowed man.

The scene dissolved and they were now outside. It was dark outside with barely any light. It looked like a quiet backyard.

Someone was humming and everyone saw it was Emily. She was no longer pregnant, so everyone except Mel quickly looked for the baby. It was not until Emily bent over into a laundry basket and cooed in it that they knew where baby Mel was. They peered into the basket and saw a baby smiling at them. Her eyes were red and her hair was blonde.

The new mother hoisted up the basket, and walked inside. Leaving the back door open. Emily carefully sat the basket down by her feet and rested into an armchair.

She was oblivious to the fact that a strange figure slid into the door; It was the man from the bar. Emily looked over and gasped. She quickly stood up, and covered the baby with a towel.

The man charged at her and grabbed her by her throat. Emily tried to claw at his hands, but they were too strong.

"How dare you recreate the child of Lord Voldemort! You filthy veela. You were never worthy enough to bore my master's child." He said in pure disgust for the women. Emily squeaked with her eyes wide open. The man's hood fell off and Harry gasped. Finally Emily's eyes lost all life.

And the memory ended.

The scene started to quiver, and they were thrown back into the house. The grandmother sat on the couch, crying her eyes out.

"We are now in my grandmum's memories. It will be brief." Melanie was shaking from witnessing the horrible act. Her and Ginny's faces were covered in tears.

The grandmother looked over, and picked up the basket. She grimaced when she saw the eyes. She took out her wand and masked them with the blue of the sea. When the baby's eyes were changed she smiled as the child became bouncy. While she was hunched over another figure came behind. He put a hand on her shoulder, and the old lady smiled at him.

"Good evening Mrs. Matthews, my name is Harry Potter." The family gasped at looked at Harry. Harry just sighed and gave a look that said, _I will tell you later. _"I am very sorry for your lost. We, as in the aurors, found out the man was an ex-death eater. The one we have been looking for. We still don't know why he came here. Do you?" The Harry from the memory stared at the old lady. Mrs. Matthews stuck her head down and quietly answered, "No."

Harry nodded at her. "Seeing that you are Emily's mother, would you take in the child?" The grandmother stared at the sleeping baby. She nodded, as if there wasn't another answer. Harry squeezed her shoulder. "Thank you, you may go home if you like." Mel's grandmother nodded and left.

Now the memories were over, and the penseive sent them out. Mel quietly packed her stuff, while the rest resumed their seats on the couch. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and asked him to explain.

"That was Selywn, a death eater who killed her. He was the only one we couldn't catch. I now know why he went after Emily, since he was the man at the bar. I am so sorry, Melanie." Melanie looked up. Her shoulders were hung and she was crying. "I never knew that was your family."

"Its okay," came a watery reply. She quickly closed her bag, and looked at the family. Her eyes were planted on James. "I guess that now you know that I am a child of evil. I am sorry for what my fath...what he did."

"Mel don't be! You are different than what he was." said James.

"Does that matter, J? I have his blood running in my viens. I am here because of his bone." Mel shuddered at her words and tears cascaded down her face. "And because of this I know that you will want nothing to do with me James. I will always care for you, but I can tell none of you want me here right now." The family sputtered, except James. He sat there staring into space. "I will show myself out." Mel walked to the door before she did she leaned in and kissed James on the cheek. The Mel swiftly walked ou the door and into the rain, forgetting her coat

James stood up and looked at his parents. "What should I do?" He asked pathetically. His brown eyes searched his parents.

"James you know your mother and I do not care who her parents were. If you like..." James cut him off.

"I don't just like her, dad. I love her. No I'm _in_ love with her." James sat in a chair and put his hands in his hair. Ginny exchanged looks with Harry. He nodded at her as though he read her thoughts. Ginny spoke,

"Then why are you still sitting here?" James looked up with hope in his eyes. He quickly kissed his mother on the cheek, and hugged his father. James the proceeded to the door. He was halfway out when Ginny called, "Don't for get a jacket!" It was already to late though.

James ran down his sidewalk, till he saw a blonde figure treading in the water. James could see her jump at every time the thunder hit.

"Mel!" Melanie looked at him and stopped. James ran right up to her and grabbed both of her hands into is.

"I do not care what your family is like! I still love you, and always will. I could never leave you." He was talking loud. Melanie looked shocked at his wet face. His hair was flat against his head, from the pounding rain. Tears ran down her face, but neither could tell where they started or stopped.

"James, I love you too." James continued to look at her in the pouring rain. He wanted to savour this moment. Mel was soaked down to the bone, and her clothes were stuck to her.

They could have lasted like this for a lifetime. Both staring in the other's eyes in the rain. It wasn't long until the both mutually flung their selves at each other and kissed. Maybe it was was the rain, or something strong that kept James wanting to hold on to her. His numb finger parted and weaved through her hair.

James then acted on a sudden urge. He picked her up and swung her around. Mel laughed. Finally he sat her down and the two stood, only a centimeter apart.

"Midge come quick!" shouted an old man from his doorway. "Tell these hooligans to get off our yard!" Both teens laughed and sprinted off to the Potter house. Before they walked in James kissed her again, and shivered. It felt as though warmth flooded his body. The couple walked in. Ginny and Harry peered at them. Ginny ran off to fetch towels, while Harry walked up to them. Mel stared down and the puddle on the floor.

"Mel, look. It doesn't matter who raised you. You are your own person! I mean I was raised by the foulest people, but am I foul?" Mel looked at the green eyes, and smiled.

"Only when I stuck your shoes in the dishwasher that one time!" James said in a joking matter, easing the atmosphere. Harry smiled at his son. Ginny pushed past him, and flung towels at the two.

"Quickly go upstairs and change! Mel there is an outfit for you up there. Now! Before you catch colds!" She shoved them up the stairs.

"Mum!" whined James. "We will not get sick! We are both strong!" James flexed his arm, to reveal the tiniest of muscles, that Mel pinched. "Ow!" he hissed before rubbing his arm. The pair walked up the stairs and into a bedroom. James came out of his and walked into the spare. Mel was curled up in the bed. James walked over to her and laid beside her. He wrapped an arm around her. Mel turned to face him.

"I love you," she whispered. Her eyes shut and before he could respond she fell asleep. James kissed her forehead, and pulled the blankets over them.

"I love you too."

Later in the morning Al came downstairs to the kitchen. He saw his dad at the table, reading a moldy book. His mum was fixing breakfast.

"Hey mum!" Ginny turned to him, "There is a lot of coughing and sneezing coming from the spare room!" Ginny sighed and ran upstairs to the room. Inside was the teens covered by mounds of blankets. She wouldn't have known they were awake if she hadn't heard their random coughing. Ginny sighed and ran to fetch her cold potion.

Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp

_It was a sunny July morning, and the family plus Mel were seated at the table. Both teens were staring at their O.W.L. results. Ginny had just finished serving waffles and sausage. She laid the plates down, on the bright yellow tablecloth, and took a seat next to her husband._

James' face was screwed up, and he scratched his head as he read.

James Sirius Potter Has earned the following:

Transfiguration- O

Potions- E

Charms- O

Herbology- O

Defense Against the Dark Arts- O

Muggle Studies- O

History of Magic- E

Astronomy- O

Care of Magical Creatures- O

Arithmancy- E

James smiled at the 7 outstandings he had. He had got an OWL in each of his 10 classes."It's official, I'm a dork" he moaned jokingly. Al peered at his list.

"Dang James! Who did you cheat off of?" Al asked playfully. Melanie laughed along with Lily and Harry. Ginny quickly stood up and peered at his paper also. James gave his dad a look.

"Umm sorry there James. That is pretty outstanding! Mel what did you get?" Mel looked at her own sheet.

"Hmm eleven OWL's. I got all outstanding except in History of Magic and Divination." Mel had also taken Anchient Runes. Both Potters smiled at them.

"What about you dad? Mum? What did you get in school?" asked Lily innocently. Her voice was soft and quiet. She was still mourning the loss of her favorite pygmy puff. Harry smiled softly at her and laid his paper down.

"Not good grades like that! I only got one O, and failed my History of Magic and Divination exams." Everyone laughed at him and Ginny walked over and ruffled his hair.

"Hmm that year was a blur, I don't really remember." Ginny winked at the kids. "So Harry, we need to go grocery shopping today, we are running low, because of one little eater." Everyone turned to James who was eating his eighth waffle. He grinned at them, with cheeks bulging, and continued to shovel in. "Mel, do you need food for your house too? I know with James there most of it will be gone in a week."

"Hey!" said James, which sounded more like "scmay!"

"Yes please, I believe all I had left was a pack of hot dogs," she laughed. "I will go home and grab money and my car, and meet you all up there? James do you want to come?" Ginny nodded at her, and commanded her kids to get shoes on. James grumbled for being interrupted of eating, but followed Mel out with plate, and four more waffles in hand.

It wasn't until thirty minutes later when the Potter car reached the store. Harry spotted Mel's car, that was a shiny red color. Harry quickly took the spot next to it. As they all piled out the car so did a shuffled James and Mel. Both came out the same door. Melanie fixed her shirt while Ginny gave them a look, but left it alone.

They all walked up to the main doors, when James commented on his parents being late.

"Yea we were here for almost ten minutes!" What took you all so lon... Oh my gosh! Muggle carts!" James quickly ran up and tried to seat himself in the smallest part. The carrier for small children. Ginny pulled his arm.

"No James, not again! You remember last time when it took those three muggle men to get you out!" She gave him a stern look, and James playfully pouted.

"Yea and they were very rude! Saying how I was too old and stuff! Hello, I was only thirteen!" Ginny rolled her eyes while Lily giggled. Mel was happy that Lily was smiling again.

Mel and Ginny both grabbed a cart. James opted for riding in the larger part of Mel's

"James, how is Mel supposed to push it with you in it?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. James pretended to look around, as thought the answer was on the floor.

"Don't worry!" Mel looked around her. She extracted her rosewood wand, and she waved it over James, and said "Levitas!" James felt as though his body was suddenly light as air. He felt as though he could fly. Ginny smiled at her spell work, and then continued throughout the store. "I wish I could have done that to your Uncle Ron when he fell asleep at the kitchen table" Ginny joked.

Their first and shortest stop was at the bakery, where Mel grabbed some bread for her and Ginny. When they had their back turned James upturned a table of cupcakes and they splattered to the floor. Lily started to chuckle, but they all had to walk fast from there.

The next stop was the fruit and vegetables. Mel checked out strawberries, while Harry tried to convince Ginny to not buy Brussels Sprouts again.

"Lil, want to see something cool?" asked James from inside the cart. Lily nodded her head, and Al walked away from him. James picked up an apple and and orange. He waited until Mel chucked some fruit into the cart, before he started to juggle the items.

"Throw in items at any time." Lily laughed as she threw in a banana, and James never dropped them. He now had an apple,an orange, a banana, a head of lettuce, a carrot, a peach, four grapes, a can of peas(that was Mel's) and five other items.

James kept them up at a good pace, until Al chucked a watermelon at him, and everything fell to the floor. Ginny, Harry, and Melanie managed to slow down, with their wands, the fall so nothing ended up like the cupcakes. While Harry returned all the items, Ginny started to yell at her son.

"James Sirius, unless you want to be sent home now, behave yourself! No more funny business." James nodded his head, and slumped down in the cart. He did smile, although, when he saw his siblings laughing. As Mel approached with apples, she noticed that James' behavior was to make Lily feel better.

_Suddenly she had an idea._

The rest of the shopping was uneventful. James talked and laughed with the others as he put random items in Mel's cart. Of course most were his favorite foods.

"C'mon Mel! You know you like strawberry ice cream!" said James, as him and Mel were in the freezer section. Mel was deciding between vanilla or chocolate.

"J, you know I don't like strawberry that much! You are saying that so I will buy it for you!" sighed Mel. She stuck all three in the cart, and James grinned at her. Mel couldn't help but smile at him.

The whole shopping process took a little less than an hour. By then, both carts were piled full, and James was nowhere in sight. Mel paid someone to help unload the carts onto the conveyor belt. It was quite hilarious to see the girl scream, when James' head popped out.

They all walked to the cars, and Harry and Mel levitated the items into each car. Al leaned against the window of one of the cars, while Lily did the same. As Mel closed he trunk she spoke her idea.

"I just had a great idea!" she started. James extracted himself from the cart, and walked to the passenger side of her car. He jumped in and sat down, but left the door open. "How about we have a sleepover at my house?" There was a loud thump, as James hit his head on the roof of the car. He ran over to Mel who turned to Ginny and Harry. "Is it okay if they all stayed over?"

Ginny looked at Harry. "We could let them, and then have the night to ourselves!" Harry smiled and nodded at her. "Yea, that would be alright. We will send some clothes over for you guys. Just make sure you all come back at eleven tomorrow, for we have fittings scheduled for the wedding."

James groaned as Mel and Lily smiled at each other. Fittings meant shopping! All three Potter kids piled into the car.

"Thank you very much Mel!" called Harry as he entered his car. Mel smiled at them.

"No problem. Its something that will get them out of the house, and make Lily happy." Mel climbed in and slid her keys in the ignition. The car roared to life, and she pulled of of her spot, and down the road. The Potter parents were behind them.

"Lets play I Spy!" shouted James. "I spy something that begins with a J!" The whole car groaned. Everyone one ignored him.

"Its Me!" said James wearing his stupid grin. Al sighed.

"No James, me begins with M. You asked for J."replied Al, as Lily laughed. James chucked his shoe at him. Mel just sighed and smiled at the siblings. _Hopefully life will stay fun like this._ _Hopefully_

_I hope you liked the chapter._

_Please review!_


	9. Chapter 9 Sleepover and Wedding

_Thank you again to all who read the last chapter:_

_LivinLaVidaLou_

_The-Mixed-Up-Girl_

_DistractedButSerious_

_Lilexchem_

_I always love receiving your views,hits and visits!_

_And a big thanks to my Awesome Beta!! _

_DistractedButSerious _

_Thank the lord that authors can have one!_

_And Helper:_

_LivinLaVidaLou_

_Here is the ninth chapter..._

_Enjoy!!_

_Author's note: I do not own Harry Potter characters. I only own the ones I created._

_Thoughts-italics_

Chapter 9: Sleepover and a Wedding

"Home sweet Home," called Melanie as she opened the door. Lily slightly gasped at her living room. Everything was in colors of light blue,tan and dark blue. James pushed past them all and plopped himself on the couch. "Do you like it? I redecorated." Mel looked at Al and Lily who both smiled, and nodded. "Here you guys go and sit, while I bring in the groceries."

Melanie left the room, and went outside to her car. Lily looked at James and Al, who had just joined him. Both boys were in a wrestling match over the remote. Lily sighed and curled herself up in a chair. Suddenly a soft puppy jumped into her lap. It was a brown Pomeranian. The kind that you would see on TV. Lily started to scratch the puppy's ears.

"Watch out!" shouted Mel as soon as a bunch of grocery bags levitated into the room. The sat themselves nicely on the table and began to unpack themselves. Mel then came in and took in the scene. She rolled her eyes at the two boys rolling on the floor, and looked at Lily. She was giggling softly at the puppy who was licking her face.

"Thats PuddinTater." commented Mel. She went over, grabbed the remote and plopped on the couch. She quickly turned to some movie. "Me and James couldn't decide on a name so we combined two of our favorites to name her."

"Hey! I don't want to watch no chick flick!" said a mock-outraged James. However he did walk over and sat next to Mel. He put his arm around her as PuddinTater jumped into his lap, licked his face and quickly went back to Lily.

They all sat there for only thirty minutes, Mel knew it was thirty for every five minutes one of the boys would groan, until Mel stood up.

"Alright, lets start dinner!" The group got up and followed her into the kitchen. She waved her wand and the ingredients flew to their appropriate places. "James and I will do hamburgers, Al and Lily, you two can do French fries and milkshakes."

"You are going to let James cook!" asked Al innocently as he reached for the deep fryer.

"You would be surprised! He can cook some decent meals!" replied Melanie as she chopped onions. James turned on the indoor grill. Conversation kept up, and once in awhile James would slap someone with a rag.

Around 6:30 Melanie set the table. There was a mountain of fries and burgers along with a different milkshake. They all quickly digged in.

"Al how many burgers ave you eaten?" asked Lily curiously as she sipped her vanilla shake. It had only been twenty minutes. She was on her second. Mel had also started a third.

"Umm nine?" Lily gave her bro a look. "What! James has had eleven now!"

"Thats twelve for your information! Plus I am a growing boy!" His two siblings rolled their eyes and looked at his girlfriend. Melanie shrugged.

"Yea, and I still wonder where he puts it all!" she sighed as she started to clean up. When they were all done, they trudged into the living room. There was three gasps.

The living room was now bare of couches and tables. There was four beanbags in a line. In front of them was a blue fire, marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers.

"Dessert?" Offered Mel with sticks in her hand. They each grabbed one from her. James ran over and stuck four of the gooey treats in his mouth. The others took seats as Mel popped in a video about some serial killer. She waltzed over to James and cuddled with him. Lily couldn't help smiling for two reasons. One is how cute they looked, and two how Al was trying to figure out how to roast his marshmallow.

After many s'mores, and a marshmallow fight Mel said it was time for bed. She stood up and stretched.

"C'mon guys it is ten right now, and when have seen two movies! Your mum would kill me if you guys stayed up this late!" James groaned, as he shifted himself in the beanbag. Al and Lily got up, and looked for further instructions.

"Hmm, Lily you can take my mum's old room. It has a jungle scenery, I know you like animals. You can also take PuddinTater with you. Al you can use the guest rooms It has a massive libraries." Al and Lily grinned at the arrangements. "James you can use.." Al then cut her off as he watched James trudge over to them lazily.

"Mel, we will not tell our parents if you two share a bed. Me and Lil both don't care." Al smiled. _Okay so it was a half lie_. Lily nodded along with him, while the couple smiled.

"Okay then James, you can stay with me in my second room." Melanie pushed her guests up the stairs, and showed them their appropriate rooms. When Al and Lily was settled she and James walked hand in hand into Mel's other bedroom.

It was a light pink room, with a massive closet and mirror. On a small white desk held all Mel's junk. There was also three dressers and four racks filled with over ten pairs of shoes each.

"Sorry its a mess, it is my closet room any ways!" Mel pushed clothes off the bed. Underneath was a white fluffy blanket and pink sheets.

James laughed as he spoke, "It doesn't matter, at least there isn't the possibility of being bit as like in my room!" Mel hugged him and changed behind her curtain. It was some Japanese thing that she bought. James went into the massive bathroom that was connected. Inside held a huge marble tub, with over twenty bottles of bath soap, and shampoos.

James came out and found Melanie already in bed. He walked over to her, and crawled in on the other side. Mel turned to face him, and wrapped her arms around his torso. They made out for around ten minutes then Mel rested her head on his shoulder. James played in her hair until they both fell asleep.

Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp

Al woke up from a nightmare. He was being chased by a giant marshmallow._ Dang I guess I will not eat twenty s'mores before bed! _Al sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes and peered at the alarm clock. It was only three in the morning. He got up carefully, for there was books all over the floor, and walked out his door. The bedroom was at the very end of the hall on the left. Two doors down and across was where Lily slept. Across from her was where James and Mel was.

Al quietly walked down until he stopped at Mel's other room. The door was slightly open. He peered inside and saw James and Mel huddled on the bed together. Mel was laying on her side facing the bathroom. Her blonde hair was neatly in back of her tickling James' face. Al could see one of James' arms around her waist while he rested his head on the other.

Al sighed, wishing he was with Mel right now. Suddenly a chill crept over Mel, and James caressed her cheek. Al jumped and thought they were awake, but James' loud snoring rumbled on. Mel settled again at his touch.

He quickly turned from the scene. His heart couldn't bear to watch them anymore. He quickly walked down the steps, grabbed a water, and ran back to his room. He took a sip, and immediately fell asleep again. Visions of him and Mel kept popping up in his head.

Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp

Al woke up again to the sound of a shower, and a warm buttery maple syrup smell. He quickly put on a robe.

He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where he was greeted by the sight of Mel. She was flipping bread in a pan. She had on a bright green tank top, and a pair of James' boxers. Al knew they were his for they had Quaffles and hearts on them.

Mel peered at Al and yawned. "Morning Al. Did you sleep well? This old house tends to creak at night." Al inhaled as she smiled brightly at him.

"Yea I did, thanks for the room. There are some very interesting books in it." Melanie nodded for her attention was back on the bread. She quickly went to the fridge and laid out juice and strawberries.

"So did you and J have a long night?" Mel caught his wink and blushed.

"I am not wearing his boxers for what you think. I just needed some pajama shorts, and I borrowed these." Al gave her a sceptical look, and Mel hit him with a fork.

They kept up a conversation for a couple of more minutes until Lily joined them. Mel then served breakfast. It was French toast with any fixing you wanted. From syrup or chocolate to gummi bears. When they all grabbed a plate in came a freshly showered James. He was in a pair of shorts, and shirtless. As he walked over he pulled at his bum.

"James that is disgusting!" squealed Lily. Al tried to get Mel's attention, as to say,_ look at him! Are you sure you want him! _However Mel looked at him affectionately. James gave Mel a quick kiss and rolled his eyes at his sister.He quickly put four pieces of bread on his plate, and dumped every fixing on them.

"Oh relax Lil! Anyway Mel how do you women wear these things! They are a real pain." Al and Lily looked at their brother as Mel put two and two together.

"James are you wearing one of my thongs!" Mel blushed but kept on looking at him. James just shrugged his shoulders, and took a bite.

"Well what was I supposed to do! I went to find my boxers and the were gone, so I needed something!" Lily laughed, while Mel tutted at him. The all returned to eating, and talking about the wedding.

When they were done, Mel magically cleaned up and gave instructions to where towels and bathrooms were. Al and Lily walked up stairs followed by James and Mel.

As soon as Mel reached her closet room she ran into her bathroom, and handed James his boxers through a crack int the door. James laughed at her.

"Here! Also just stick what you are wearing in the dirty clothes pile!" Mel said. James kept on chuckling as he did what she said, and changed. He then laid on the fluffy bed and waited for Mel. After forty minutes she came out in a towel.

"Did you drown in there, or something?" Mel rolled her eyes at me as she searched for clothes in her massive closet. "Need any help getting dressed?" Mel looked at him again and snorted.

"Cheeky, pervy monkey you are! I bet you would like to help." She winked, and left into the bathroom again. After five minutes she was dressed in some impressive muggle threads. She had on black tights with a long blue shirt that went to her knees. She accessorized with a black belt around her middle. Melanie also had pulled her hair back into a side ponytail. James stood up and yawned, and followed her out the door.

Downstairs they found Al and Lily watching some more of the telly. PuddinTater was in her lap again.

"Lets get a move on," She smiled at them all. Al felt his heart drop again. "It is 10, so we can walk and still be early!" James pretended to moan and headed out the door first.

As they walked Mel and James held hands. Every ten or so steps the would skip. It actually made the walk go by faster. Al couldn't help but gaze at their entwined fingers

They all finally reached the Potter house. Lily went to go get water, while the others ran upstairs into the master bedroom. James slammed the door open and looked at his parents. The were cuddling in the middle Mel smiled at James who pretended to gag.

He then hopped into bed with his parents. Mel quietly sat down on the edge of the bed, as Al stood up against a wall.

James sat in the middle, while Harry turned to face away from him. Ginny followed suit. James slightly prodded his dad. Then he did it again harder.

"DAAADYYY! We are home! So while we were gone, did you two play nice?" he sang. James looked at his mom and winked. Harry playfully put a pillow over his head. While Ginny swatted James with another.

"We know, dear and don't use those kind of words in that sequence," commented Ginny. "How was your night?"

"It was great! We had a party, and there was loads of alcohol and smoking! Did you know that Al was quite the drinker!" Harry chuckled as his wife sat up and looked at James and then Al and then Mel. When she saw their smiles she laid back down and tutted.

"Ignore James, mum. Everything was fun and normal, except for a wardrobe mishap this morning." Al walked over to the bed and pushed James out of it. James toppled over his dad and landed with a bang on the floor. Al then proceeded to take his spot. James popped up and jumped on the bed again. Ginny sighed and closed her eyes

While their sons fought Harry looked at Mel. "Do we want to know about this wardrobe thing?"

"Probably not for it involves James." Harry nodded and closed his eyes. After a couple of minutes of the boys fighting; Ginny finally shouted. "Boys out the bed, now!" James and Al scrambled off, and landed by each of their parents. "We are going to get ready now. Why don't you guys go do something constructive!" Ginny rolled next to Harry and shoved him to wake up again. James nodded and pushed Mel and Al out the door.

"Destructive! Gotcha ya!" James slammed the door. As He and Mel went to his room, Ginny shouted, "Constructive!" after them.

Another thirty minutes passed until Harry and Ginny walked into the living room. Mel and James were entwined in one armchair as they watched Al and Lily play chess. James looked up at his parents.

"I only heard one shower running, you two!" he commented. Ginny slightly blushed and gave him a look while Harry took out his wand and pointed to the ceiling. They could all hear the shower running. Harry then pocketed his wand, and the water stopped.

"Happy?" he asked. James stood up and pulled Mel with him. Al and Lily followed them out the front door. They all climbed into the car, with Mel and James next to each other.

"Satisfied," finally replied James as Harry started the car. They took off.

Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp

"Uhh I hate this!" complained James. He plopped himself onto a chair, and pulled Mel into his lap. Ginny walked over to a dress rack, while Harry greeted Teddy and Victoire. Bill, Fleur and Louis were gathered around a small table with a very old lady. They were going over color themes.

"James we just arrived!" said Lily as her mum held a dress up to her.

"Yea and I already hate it," his voice was muffled as he laid his head on Mel's back. At that que a short round man walked up to the party. He came out dramatically through a door with a burst of purple powder. There was also a women behind him coughing.

"Are you guys my noon appointment?" Teddy nodded at the man, while James peered at the fat guy. "Good! So where is the groom and bride!" The man walked over to Teddy and shook his hand, he then kissed Victoire's hand.

"Where is the Best Man and Maid of Honor?" Victoire pushed forth Dominique, while James raised Mel's hand. The man looked at Mel.

"Is she the best man?" The group giggled, as Mel rolled her eyes. James peeked again over her shoulder. "There is the best man!" He acted as though James was a baby and they were playing peek-a-boo. "He is behind the very pretty lady!" He winked at her. Mel had a look on her face as though she might puke.

"Back off fat man." mumbled James. There were a few sniggers, especially from Teddy and Harry. The guy pretended he did not hear him.

"My name is Mr. Homer Adpity, and I will be your measurer for the men today. My assistant will do the girls, any questions?" James raised Mel's hand again. The man looked scared to pick on him. "Yes?"

"Your name is Adpity, correct?" the man nodded. "Isn't Adpi- latin for fat?" The man spluttered while Mel elbowed James.

"Umm, I would not know! Okay groom and best man over here, the other men please file after them. Bride and Maid of Honor go to the right. Other women please file after them" Homer Adpity clapped his hands, and everyone followed suit. James and Mel put on a dramatic scene as they parted. James held onto her hand until the stretched and broke apart. The family smiled while Homer rolled his eyes.

The fitting went on for about three hours. Finally they all had something to wear for the wedding. Victoire and Fleur had Teddy and James in black tuxes with blue ties. As Homer did final measuring on them Teddy mouthed sorry to James. James patted him on the back, and grinned.

"Its fine, I don't mind being felt up by this guy. Just kidding! You can make it up to me by having strippers at your bachelor party!" Teddy snorted at him.

"I heard that!" said Mel from across the room. She was also getting final measurements done for a very plain silver dress. James stuck his tongue out at her and stamped hi foot impatiently. He earned a prick from a needle.

When they were all done they thanked Homer, Well James said thank you fat man, and walked out to the front of the door. Fleur collected the bride, groom, best man, and maid of honor's outfits. As Ginny and Fleur went over last minute details, Harry and Bill walked off.

"Sad to see your oldest girl getting married?" Bill shrugged at him. One of his scars caught the light.

"Any dad would be to see his oldest and/or girl in this position." His family walked up to them, along with Teddy. Harry's family also approached them.

"Yea I totally agree. Teddy would you like to come by for dinner?"

"No thanks, me and Victoire have something planned. Could I come by tomorrow?" Harry chuckled and nodded at his godson. The all hugged and went their separate ways.

"Don't worry dad! I won't get married. Me and Mel will cruise the world with our eleven kids and firewhiskeys in hand!"

"Who said I will get with you," playfully teased Mel. She ruffled his hair, and James put an arm around her waist. He also had her dress bag on his shoulder.

"Who wouldn't! I mean every time I look at myself in the mirror, I want to propose at my reflection." Mel turned and gave her a boyfriend a look, as she laughed with the rest of the family. They jumped into the car, and drove away.

Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp

It was a hot and bright day for the wedding. James found himself with Teddy in Uncle's Bill old room at the Burrow. It was a tight squeeze with all the boxes, and bags in their. James was fixing Teddy's tie for him, after watching him try.

"How do you know how to do these!" asked Teddy as James finished up. James patted him on the chest

"Mel taught me."

"You really like her, huh?" James blushed and busied himself with his shoes as Teddy fixed the blue flower in his button hole. He then proceeded to change his hair to brown, and eyes blue.

"Yea I do" James looked back up at him.

"Hmm in a couple of years I will find myself in this room with you again, trying to convince you no to have cold feet!" James smiled at Teddy.

"So do I need to give you any last besty-man comments? How about I sing to you instead? But in all seriousness, you are a great guy about to make my cousin very happy. Not to sound cheesy, but you are a brother to me. More than just some god brother."

"Wow, James that was nice. I feel the same way. I'm glad my dad knew your dad" The boys hugged each other.

"Okay, okay no more cheesy junk. So how about that song?"

"Boys its show time!" shouted James' grandmother. She pushed them out the door, and pointed to where they will stand. Teddy went down the aisle first, with James following him. When they reached the top, James scanned the crowd. Each side held over a hundred people. The crowd was a sea of red heads, along with other colors. A very large man was in the way back, sniffling. It was Hagrid.

Finally on the side he was standing on, in the second row, he spotted Melanie. She was next to Al and Lily. She looked beyond beautiful in the silver dress with her hair pulled pack into a casual bun. They locked eyes, and smiled at each other. James did not even notice that the ceremony had started, until Teddy slightly poked him.

All smiled as his cousin walked down the aisle, arms linked with Uncle Bill. Dominique was in front of them. For being part veelas, they glowed beautifully.

As the ceremony went on James imagined himself and Mel standing where Teddy and Victoire was. He smiled to himself, and presented the rings at the right moment.

Afterwards James found Mel's eyes again. It was as though he knew that they shared the same thoughts throughout the entire thing.

Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp

"C'mon Mel don't stop the conga line!" shouted James who was tipsy, but on his way to being drunk. He was still on the dance floor with many following him. Mel waved him away, and swayed as she walked to a table where Al sat alone.

"Hey there buddy!" hiccuped Mel. It took her two times to sit down. Al looked at her with concern. She waved a waiter over and grabbed a sandwich.

"How much have you had to drink?" Mel laughed again, and kept on swaying in her seat.

"Umm over five glasses of firewhiskey! Tis not a lot!" She slightly slurred her words. Al cursed his uncles for suppling many of his family with alcohol.

_Wait this will be the perfect time to tell her how you feel!_ Said the voice in his head. Al didn't want the moment to be when Mel was like this, but it was his only chance with James far away.

"Mel?" he asked cautiously. Mel looked up at him. She stopped dissecting the sandwich that the waiter gave to her.

"Yes, Ally-wally?" Mel smiled goofily at him. Al opened his mouth, but faltered. _Even while she is drunk, she manages to look pretty!_

"So where did you get all the drinks from?" Al silently kicked himself inside for being a coward.

"Mostly from your uncles, but a very nice waiter. James convinced him that we were of age." Mel kept on rocking in her seat. It looked as though she did it to the music playing.

"Let me guess, you just smiled at him?" Melanie let out a bellowing laugh. A couple of people turned to her in alarm, but then looked away.

"Rightie-o!" Al continued to look at her. Mel's attention, however; was on James who was teaching Teddy and Ron how to do the Macarena. Finally Al couldn't stand to hold it in anymore.

"Mel, I really like you!" he blurted. Melanie froze in mid sway. She quickly sat up and looked at Al. It was as though she was sober again. She chewed on her bottom lip while Al turned his gaze to his hands.

"Umm, wow Al. That is sweet and stuff, but you are a brother too me. I mean I really like James.." Al suddenly felt angry. He bore into her eyes.

"But why! He is so, so, so immature! I mean c'mon Mel! Yea you like pranks and mischief and all, but what do you see in him!" Al then added the next part in a whisper, "That you don't see it me." He gazed into her eyes softly. They looked tired.

"Al you are a great and smart guy. But me and J click very well. Its as though I could look at him for hours, and not say one word for we communicated through our vision. So what if he is immature! James is very bright! I really don't know how to explain the rest. Its like when we hug, I feel as though I could stay in that bond forever! And when we kiss..." Mel stopped as Al held up a hand to her. He stood up and started to walk away from the table. Away from her.

"Al wait!" Al quickly turned around as if he expected her to come to her senses. Mel tenderly approached him, and hugged him in a brotherly way. "You are a wonderful guy, and you will find someone special. Not just some girl who is a veela." Mel leaned down and kissed him on his cheeks. She then waltzed away to James, and the two started to slow dance to an extremely fast song.

Al touched his cheeks as he watched them. _Maybe Mel isn't for you. I mean look at her! _Said the voice in his head.

Al watched as their eyes met, and locked on for the rest of the song. He sighed and walked back to his table, signaling the waiter for a firewhisky. The man didn't even question his age; for he overheard what was said and felt sorry for him.

Over back at the dance floor, James continued to swing Mel around.

"What did Al want?" Mel sighed.

"He had something to tell me. Don't worry about it, I straightened things out." James smiled at her. Mel grinned back, and the couple leaned in for a kiss. There was a quick camera flash, and they turned to see Molly waving at them.

"Good way to ruin a moment," mumbled Mel as she rested her head on his chest.

"Yea, but it gives us a chance to start a new one." At that que he lifted Mel's chin, and kissed her softly, again.

And again, and again, and again.

_This took me a while to write, lol!_

_Sorry for the length!_

_I hope you liked it!_

_Please review or tell your friends to read!_


	10. Happy Birthday James!

_Hey Guys!_

_This is a chapter to celebrate James' and mine birthday today!_

_It is not an actual chapter for the story, but a Just For Fun one!_

_There should be a new chapter update this weekend! _

_You can review if you like._

_Apology in advance for any grammar errors. I didn't show this to my beta, for it is a surprise!_

_Enjoy!_

_This is dedicated to my beta: DistractedButSerious. Thank you for being a great friend! And my best wishes to you!_

James stared at his baby book. It was sectioned into chapters about his life. Some were titled James' potty training or James' first broom ride. One peculiar one was titled:

Harry and Ginny Potter's Guide

to Throwing Birthday Parties

For James Sirius

"Not much of a guide seeing is that we only gave you three huge parties. More of a reference." said Ginny as she approached him along with Harry. The parents sat down next to him. "It is merely just about some parties we threw for you."

"How did they go? Were they a success?" asked James, as he turned to that specific chapter.

"Define success. If you mean that nobody died, then yes it was." laughed Harry. "Hmm, Me and Gin have made a lot of mistakes when throwing parties for you, James. Some mistakes were costly but also a learning experience..."

_Harry._ **Ginny.** James. _**Al or Lily. **__Melanie_

James Potter- 1st Birthday Party:

I don't remember this one! (James was staring at a picture of him. Underneath was a caption stating: _James, 1 year-old, before the party_)

**Oh course you don't, love. You were only one. We, however, remember what happened in vivid details.**( She pointed to another picture. It was the scene for the party. There was two beautifully decorated tables piled with food. The picture then shifted the view to a small pool, and another empty table for gifts. There was red and gold streamers everywhere.)

Like what?

**Like how it took three months to plan the whole entire thing. But was ruined in about two hours.**

Two hours? Wow go baby me! What did I do?

**I am surprised you don't remember. First when the guests first arrived, you knocked over the punch bowl.**

Child's play.

_Right onto six or seven guests. Hmm Ginny, love, we never did find out how he got onto the table, huh?_

**No, but I still believe it was Ron. Okay, then you knocked over said table that held the punch and food. Splattering half the food. So with that mess, you decided it would be funny to push you grandmum into the kiddy pool.**

Wow, really! I must have been strong.

_Or a real pain. When we fished her out you were already on the next path for destruction. We of course stopped you before you had the chance of doing anything worse._

How did you stop me?

**Your father put you under a steel laundry basket, and stuck a rock on top. **(Ginny pointed to the next picture of himself laughing underneath said basket.)

That is child cruelty! I shall call the police muggles!

**Relax James, and sit back down. It was along time ago, and you were only under there for about fifteen minutes. When we did let you out, you pre-opened all your gifts, ate half the cake, and puked on the rest of the food table. That is when we decided to end the party.**

Hmm, that is really nothing!

_Well, it was a lot for a one year-old to do._

Lesson learned: No more kiddy pools, unsupervised food tables, and a steel basket can come in handy.

James Potter- 5th Birthday Party:

Hmm I think I actually remember this one!

_Hey what are you guys reading?_

Oh just a wonderful book about me. (kisses each other)

_**Get a room you two! And how could a book be wonderful if its written about you.**_

**Its his baby book, Lily. Yours is around her somewhere. Hmm shall we began?**

_Yes._ _**Yes.**_ Finally!

_Okay, so me and mum decided we should wait a while for another party for you. We decided to take it easier on us, and have a party at some muggle birthday party place. _

**Honky and Loudie's Clown Emporium: Rated number one in London, specialize in all types of parties.**

_We thought, how could Jams mess this one up? These were professionals! Well were is the key word. They quit their business, and moved to become dentists. _

_It took you four hours to scar their lives forever!_

_Are these them?_ (She held up a moving photograph of a red head little boy pulling a clown by the hair. Two others were running in fear. The background was covered in some red sticky goo.)

_Yep. Poor people. Never stood a chance._

What I though I was a very well behaved that day.

_James, it must be fun to live in you little world huh?_

Yep. I have strawberry ice cream, and Mel here.

**If you two are down I will tell you guys the agenda for the party.** (Harry and James quickly quieted themselves.) **The agenda was guests arrive, Puppet Show, cake ****and presents, and Clown Presentation. Well that is how it was supposed to be.**

_To start off you decided presents should come first. When all the guest have arrived you ran over to the wrapped gifts, and tore them open._

**That is when you found George's gift.**

What was it?

**It was a bunch of firecrackers. Your dad quickly confiscated them, but later on we found out you had two still on you. That shall come later. **

**Then with that taken care of we quickly did the puppet show next. **(She held out a picture to the group. It was another moving one of James tearing a puppet in half, and stomping on half the stage.)

_**James, umm I think you have puppet issues.**_

Shut it Al. I bet you a galleon that those puppets started it! (Al looked at his parents)

_I know Al. That was the same answer his five year-old self gave. After you managed to tear a puppet in half. Eat the hair off another, and break a puppeteer's wrist we decided cake should be next._

**So the clowns brought out this five foot high cake.**

_We told them we wanted a five inch high cake, but the orders got messed up._

**Of course, James went crazy and ate a foot off of it. Luckily there was no puking.**

That does not seem to bad. (He held a picture of himself covered in cake and smiling at the camera.)

**Look at the next picture.** (James did as she said and saw Molly, Rose, and Al being shoved into the cake. The moving picture was like a video camera, and kept replaying the scene.)

_You are very lucky that you were forgiven. Molly was beyond livid, and Al got an earache after that._

That was probably the best fun in his life! Well was that all?

_Nope, the next and last thing was the clown presentation._

**We had no idea that you did not like clowns. I mean you lived with red heads for a while! And they way George and Ron act, we thought you probably would see no difference. Well, The first thing the clowns did was balloon animals. You were actually good during that, until..**

_Until what?_

**Until James' ballon dog popped. Then you went on a rampage and broke the inflater, killed three balloon animals, and set fire to a clown's shoes. **(Harry showed James the picture of him kneeling down by a clown as a small fire ignited.)

_**Let me guess. Uncle Ron gave him the lighter.**_

_Yes, he got his karma later in the party. When Ginny put out the fire, the clowns hesitated for the next event, "juggling on a unicycle"._

Did they do it?

_Yep, they had to for we paid them. The clown named Loudie was the only one to brave pulling that stunt with you around you. _

**It went pretty well. Well until the clown ran over Ron's foot.**

_It still was a success! You did not even try any funny business! The clowns were so happy that they did their last event which much enthusiasm._

**Like dad said, last event. It was their signature party's main event. The Clown off. One clown would drive around in its small race car, with the birthday child in it. The other walked on stilts, and chased them around into a huge bowl of Jello. The third clown would then remove the child and present them with a birthday gift.**

That sounds like so much fun! I bet it all went according to plan!

_Like I said James, it must be fun to live in your own world. It was a complete disatser._

_What did he do?_

_First James and the clown came out for some door in the race car. James lit a firecracker and stuck it in his pants. It exploded and the clown's arse was on fire._

**As your dad went to put the clown out, I tried to stop your car. It was useless without magic to stop him. We weren't allowed to take out our wands. James, who was yelling manically, ran into the clown on stilts. The poor fellow fell backwards, and James broke the wooden legs after he ran them over.**

Hmm, now I see why you guys won't let me get a license!

_**Really?**_

**Yep, after that we still don't trust him driving.**

_Wait no one helped you two with him?_

_No they stood around and watched the "excitement"._

_He wasn't done just yet! James then ran into the bowl of Jello. He jumped out of the car, and before I could nab him, he jumped into it._

Yum! It was cheery Jello. Very delicious!

**Well, you didn't enjoy it that much for what you did to it next.**

_**Let me guess, he puked in it?**_

**No Al, that was when we found the next firecracker.**

_He didn't!_

_Yep he blew the Jello bowl up. Jello splattered everywhere along with James in the midst. He flew onto the shoulders of the last clown and started to pull his hair. That is when Bill took another picture._

**We decided it was time to leave.**

Wait what about the big gift?

_Oh, talk about irony! It was a coupon for half off the price of a party for next year. As we said there was no next year._

_How sad! Poor clowns._

Poor me! I have been afraid of clowns until I was ten thanks to them.

_Don't worry James, they are afraid of you._

Lesson Learned: No more muggle hosted parties, five feet cakes, puppets and clowns, and big bowls of jello.

Don't forget driving, and fireworks!

James Potter- 11th birthday party

_**You gave him another chance? No offense mum and dad but that was a dumb idea.**_

**Oh trust me, we found that out later on! It is tradition for a witch or wizard in my family to have a huge eleventh birthday party. To celebrate that they are growing up. The only problem was me and your dad were sceptical. I mean after your other two, our hopes were very low for a great party.**

_Make sure you thank you grandmum that you had one. She convinced us to throw one at the Burrow. She said she would do all the planning._

_How did it go?_

Oh it was amazing. Grandmum did this kid theme for the party. Kinda creepy but still amazing.

_James, how do you describe amazing?_

Umm Mel? (he put an arm around her.)

**How cute! But anyway with the party. When we first arrived you should have seen the look of horror on James' face.**

_**I remember James' face! He was so red, and I swear I thought his jaw unhinged**_.

You would have been embarrassed too! Especially with your best friend being there!

_**I though LJ liked it! Everything was decked out in little kid stuff, including a magical Pinata, and coloring books and crayons at everyone's seat. There was also a petting zoo. **_

_When everyone arrived Molly announced that it was time for party games. She introduced the first one as Pin the Tail on the Donkey. Only me and your aunt Hermione __knew what it was. It was actually quite cute seeing all the kids playing along._

**Well until James had his turn. After him the game should have been called Never Give James Pointy Things! He manged to prick several of the cousins, including Lily.**

_**Is that why I have the pin poke scar on my leg.**_

Yes, just see as it my way of saying, "I love you sister"!

**Well what a nice way of saying that, huh? We had to wrestle the pin away from him. That actually wasn't so bad, keeping in mind his fifth birthday party. The next event was the Pinata, no major accidents there.**

_**Yea, if you don't want to recall him hitting me with the bat?**_

Mum said no "accidents" happened, jeez!

_Who would ever trust James with a bat?_

_That is what we said, Mel. Then Molly brought out the entertainment. She must have forgot we said no clowns especially since just go over his fear of them. To are great displeasure out came a red head man with a clown nose, and white face paint. James took the bat and beat him senseless._

**That was actually quite funny. The clown was George. **(She pointed to a picture of James repeatedly hitting him. The next picture showed James running from the bat.)

I am glad he forgave me. Well he did after he sent the bat after me by magic.

_After that and many medical treatments the party had went on for about an hour and a half. I then decide it was time for cake and ice cream._

_Wait what about the petting zoo?_ (James grinned wickedly at her)

**Well when we all sat down to serve cake I noticed James was missing. I called out for him. Suddenly he came charging at the group.**

_What do you mean by charging?_

_This is where the petting zoo comes in place. James was riding a pony followed by all these baby animals. Half the family tried to control them, while the other half ran in __fear. As James rode on he knocked Molly into the cake._ (There was a picture of James screaming while riding with the animals.)

It was like the party all of a sudden stopped.

_We looked at Molly who was covered in cake. She looked as though she might cry. James jumped off the horse and walked over to her._

_Did she yell?_

_No, she actually started to laugh. The rest of the family approached cautiously and started to laugh along with her. Molly then pulled James and he fell into the cake also._

_**There was then a huge cake fight. It was pretty messy.**_( Ginny showed the after party picture of the party. It looked like some person puked cake over everything)

**We helped clean everything off, and left.**

Lesson Learned: No petting zoos what so ever, or clowns!

_So it wasn't a huge disaster?_

_No it was actually quite fun. But that is where we stopped having huge parties for him._

Wait I will be seventeen soon! I must have a party!

"Oh, don't worry James I will help with this one." said Mel, as she stood up. The couple walked out the room. After James ran over to his parents and hugged each of them. They then left for his room.

"Thanks for the awesome parties!"

Al and Lily also retired to the kitchen for food. Ginny sighed and turned to her husband.

" What do you think Mel is planning?" Harry kissed Ginny and picked up the book.

"What ever it is, make sure you keep the fire extinguisher ready!"

_I hope you all enjoyed it!_

_Thank you for reading. =)_


	11. Chapter 10 Amortentia and Revenge

_Thank you again to all who read the last chapter!!_

_I always love receiving your hits and visits!_

_And a big thanks to my Awesome Beta!! _

_DistractedButSerious _

_I hope you get through everything alright!_

_Here is the tenth chapter..._

_Enjoy!!_

_Author's note: I do not own Harry Potter characters. I only own the ones I created._

_Thoughts-italics_

Chapter 10: Amortentia and Revenge

"I was hoping they forgot," commented James as he held up his new prefect badge.

He, Mel, and his family were relaxing in the living room, having an exploding snap tournament. It was a very hot August morning, and they had taken refuge in the house. The boys and their parents were surrounded by the card table while Mel did Lily's nails.

The post owls had just arrived with their Hogwarts letters. Along with prefect badges for James, Mel and Albus. Ginny ruffled Al's hair in affection. As Harry beamed proudly at his son.

"My little Al is a prefect! That's two in the family!" Ginny said, looking at her sons. Al blushed slightly as his siblings and Mel also said good job.

"Congrats son!" said Harry, as he placed a card down. "Hmm thats odd that they would send you guys new badges. Usually they have you use old ones." Harry looked at James accusatory

"Yea, um, well we accidentally lost ours." Mel muttered as she started to file one of Lily's nails.

"How in the world does a person lose a badge!" asked Ginny, as she looked at James, who decided it was his turn to answer.

"Quite easily, I mean they are very small things." he muttered softly, "And are quite easy to lose if..."

Al interrupted him. "If you chuck them out a moving train!" Ginny froze and stared at Al. He quickly laid a card down. Ginny then glared at James and Mel, as Harry quietly chuckled.

"You did what!" she screeched. James smiled quietly to himself. While Mel presented Lily with several colors; They both avoided her eyes.

"Don't listen to Al mum! He does tend to over exaggerate! Me and Mel were just trying to air them out, and they slipped from our hands. We tried to call them back, but it was no use. I was in tears!" he finished dramatically. Harry looked at his son, as though he was trying to see if was that dumb.

"Over kill, J," remarked Mel.

"Then why didn't you summon them with magic." insisted Ginny. Everyone including Mel looked at him for answers.

"Well you see, our wands were stolen by a bunch of-of Slytherins! Yea Slytherins. We did not realize until we tried to desperately get our badges back, and..." James stopped as his mum gave him another look. She sighed.

"Stop James. Lets pretend that you never talked okay?" said Ginny. James nodded his head. "Harry, love, your turn."

Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp

It was a windy Tuesday morning in September. James, Mel, and LJ were running down the main staircase to the dungeons. They only had three more minutes until they were considered late.

"I told you, James, that we shouldn't have stayed up!" said LJ as he ran into a couple of late first years. James tutted at him, and they quickened their pace. A sharp bell sounded, that rang throughout the corridors.

"That was the first bell, we only have one minute and then... Wait we made it!" The trio fell dramatically into the room. A couple of students laughed at them while the Professor rolled his eyes. Mel scanned the room for seats, and grinned when she saw that her friend Nicole had saved them a table. They quickly ran over and sat down.

The classroom was very much smaller now that it was only filled with students who were bright enough to get E's or higher on their exams. Including theirs, there were only five tables. Four were filled with students of their house. The other one contained three Ravenclaws, and the creepy kid named Max, that James shared a dorm with.

As James unpacked his stuff, a very enticing aroma hit his nose. He quickly inhaled and let the vapor swarm his body. He looked at LJ who was sitting next to him; He looked drunk. James turned to Mel next; She smiled childishly at him. As the aroma continued to lift James, certain things popped into his head.

Smells like: a newly trimmed broomstick, and gunpowder from a firework, and... His brain fell to a halt as he decided what he smelled last. _Hmm smells like strawberries, but not in fruit form. Where have I smelt this?_

While he pondered over this Prof. Applegate took the stand. "I see you all have experienced what we will be learning today!" His eyes swept over the classroom. Each student looked either drunk or giddy. They all smiled happily at him. "Can anyone tell me what you guys smell?"

Nicole quickly raised her hand. "Its Amortentia." The professor nodded for her to continue. "Its a very powerful love potion that can make you realize who you truly like and certain smells."

"Great job. Ten points to Gryffindor. Okay, The reason I put this out here was to show you some of the ingredients that is needed to make this. Of course we will not be making this distinct potion, but the same concept is applied when making..." Applegate continued to drone on about the lesson. When he was done he waved his hand for them to get started.

"Did he say powdered dragon talon, or scale?" asked LJ, as he scratched his head with his wand.

"Talon," replied Mel; They quickly got started.

Thirty minutes passed during the class hour. Only James' table has manged to get the farthest and show the greatest results. Applegate looked at James and frowned. He was very sad to see him doing well; He quickly walked away.

James peered at his cauldron. The book said it should be a light green color, and his was still semi-dark. He looked at LJ who also had the same color. James than leaned over at Mel.

"Pssst Mel, Am I doing something wrong?" Mel whipped her head to his attention. As her hair hit his face, he caught in the scent of... strawberries.

"No mine was like that also. Add a bit more beetle eyes, like maybe two." she whispered back. She then turned back to her potion. James absentmindedly did as she told, with LJ copying him.

As James went on to the next step gears turned in his head. _Its Mel's hair!_ He shouted in his mind. _That is it. How could have I not noticed?_ As he kept on pondering Mel reached over to grab his hand.

"One more turn, and you will screw up!" She let go and smiled at him. James realized that he was stirring the contents without recognition. He quickly went to the next step.

"Hey Mel, quick question." She turned to him again. "What do you smell?"

Mel blushed. She added powdered talon to hide her face. "I smell fresh opened paint tubes, um warm melted chocolate, and.." She blushed even more. James looked at her to continue. Mel whispered the next part. "Your hair when its wet. Like after you take showers or after being in the rain. What about you?"

James grinned at her, and recited what he smelled. Mel looked at him in amazement. The couple stared into each other's eyes, until LJ poked James and motioned at the Professor who was glaring at them; They quickly got back to work.

Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp

"Hagrid! Are you home?" Al was loudly knocking on Hagrid's hut. He and Mel were holding James up, who was slightly dazed. It was two weeks after potion class. James had held tryouts for quidditch this bright and sunny morning.

Suddenly the door opened, "Keep knocking like tha', and you will demolish me door! What happened ter James?" It was Hagrid. His hair was very grey, and eyes looked paler, but there still was warmth in them.

Melanie and Al rushed him into the house, and sat him down. As Al looked for a glass;Mel quickly took out her wand and opened each of his eyes. There was worry on her face.

"We just had Quidditch tryouts for new chasers and a beater. When James announced who made it a rejected student sent the bludger at James and knocked him out." explained Melanie. When she was done checking over James, she pointed her wand at him and muttered a spell. Suddenly James woke up and looked around brightly.

"What happened?" Mel sighed in relief. "Why are we here, and why does my head hurt?" Hagrid quickly grabbed a cup of water for him, and sat down. The chair creaked under his weight. Al hovered around his brother. Finally him and Mel sat down.

"Some person knocked you out, after you announced who made it. Don't worry I told the new members when you wanted practice to start." explained Al. James looked angry. Mel placed an arm on him to relax. "Oh Hagrid, Mel made chaser!"

Hagrid thumped her on the back and said his congrats. Mel slightly hit the table at his touch. She smiled.

"Thanks Hagrid," she said brightly. Al and her stood up and motioned to leave. "We better go take James to the infirmary. The spell will only keep him awake and allude the pain for awhile." At that que James slumped over to unconsciousness. Mel and Al hoisted him up and left out the door. Hagrid waved goodbye after them.

The infirmary was quite dark as nighttime crept up on them. Mel was sitting by James' bed, as Al was across the room reading a letter. She kept her gaze on James like a mother would look after her sick child. She finally looked up when Al cleared his throat.

"I wrote to mum about what happened. She says thank you for looking after him and they will be here soon." Mel nodded and turned her gaze back to James. "She says that her and dad are very busy planning for something. We will find out tomorrow." Mel looked at him again.

"Oh a surprise!" she whispered, as James opened his eyes. "James, you are awake!" A small tear appeared in her eyes. James lazily moved it away.

"You don't have to elaborate on what happened. I remembered." he sighed. Mel grabbed his cold hand. "I hope there wasn't any fuss! The last thing I need is for mum to burst in and..." as like a coincidence Ginny came running in, and pulled her son into a bone crushing hug. Harry came in after her, looking distressed but calm. Al sniggered, as he watched the scene.

"Oh my Jamsie! Are you okay? Who was the nasty person that hit you?" She was treating James as though he got beat up by a third grade bully. Ginny continued to hug her son, while he clawed at her arms. Harry walked up to Ginny and pulled her off.

"Mum! I'm fine! Please don't exaggerate!" He practically begged. Al give his brother a look. James was the king of exaggeration. "Just some angry kid who didn't make the team got the best of me." Ginny continued to look at her son as though he might knock out again. Harry smiled to himself, for this scene was slightly familiar.

"Who is disrupting my infirmary! Oh, Mr. ans Mrs. Potter! I am so sorry I didn't know, would you like a chair?" said Madame Penelope Pomfrey, Madame Poppy's daughter-in-law. Harry waved her away.

"Can I leave!" pleaded James at her as he sat up. Promfrey walked over to him and looked.

"No, I need you stay overnight. I don't want anything happening to you." She walked away to her office. James fell back, and sighed. Mel then stood up, and let go of his hand. He looked at her.

"Sorry love, but I have prefect duty. Al will you accompany me?" Al nodded and quickly stood up, like a eager puppy. Harry took Mel's seat.

"Hmm, that might be a plus not having to do duty, but you are going to leave me here with them!" he joked. Ginny swatted him on the leg. Mel smiled and leaned over to kiss him. As she did James blushed. Mel then walked out the door with Al.

"Son, could you be any redder?" asked Harry in a teasing voice. Ginny chuckled as James threw his pillow at him.

Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp

"I don't know Al! I really believe that Rose and Scor are serious about each other." Melanie and Al were conversing about his cousin's love life. They took a turn down the third corridor.

"Okay, whatever. It doesn't help me when Rose and I have prefect duties together! She ditches me halfway to go and seek him out. It gets beyond annoying..." Mel stopped suddenly. Al kept on walking until he noticed her. He jogged back.

"Mel? Are you okay?" Mel quickly shushed him. She looked around the hallway.

"Something is not right! I have no clue how I can tell, but I _feel_ as though something is going on." Al just shook his head.

"You have been hanging around James to much. He has that sense where he can tell others are approaching. Hmm, you may be the opposite though. James can't tell if someone is in trouble. He can only tell if he will get caught." Al looked at Mel again. She had walked a few steps.

"Al do you have your map?" He shook his head no. As on an impulse Mel ran down the rest of the corridor, she then turned left. Al paused for a brief second, but took after her, as he heard someone scream.

He finally caught up to her, and they ran the rest of the way until something made them stop.

A strange shadowed boy was holding a brunette girl up against a wall. Mel could tell both were students, since they had on Hogwarts robes. She couldn't see what house they were in though. He had the girl by the throat, with a knife directly under her chin. The girl was struggling to break free. Her feet were two feet off the ground and dangled.

"Stupid girl! Thinking you could stop me!" The knife pressed lightly against her, and the girl paled. A thin line of blood appeared. The girl then fainted as she felt the blood drip. As Albus froze again, Mel took out her wand.

"Expelliarmus!" A red beam shot out and knocked the knife out of his hand. He quickly turned to Mel, but she still couldn't see his face. He dropped the girl, and she slid down the wall.

"Stupe.." started Mel and Al, but he took out his own wand and shouted, "Expelliarmus," as Al and Mel tried to stun him. He then proceeded to run. Before he did, he threw a ball of some sort onto the ground.

"We will have our revenge," he screamed, and ran down the hall. Al and Mel fought the urge to go get him, because they did not want to separate. Al ran over to the girl, and checked her vital signs.

"Her pulse is weak but apparent, Mel what are you doing?" She had reached over to grab her wand. Al looked at her while she closed her eyes, and mumbled the patronus spell. A silver fox sprinted down the hallway.

"I am summoning... help." Al thought her voice sounded heavy. Melanie fell down to her knees, and crawled over to the girl. She was a Ravenclaw. The silver eagle was apparent on her.

All their breaths became shallow. Melanie was on her knees and swayed as though she was drunk again.

"Melanie is it me, or do you feel... tired?" Melanie nodded slowly, and Al fell completely to the floor. "S-something... is wrong! We must get.. out of here!" His voice was in a panic. He unsteadily stood up, and tried to grab the Ravenclaw girl. He was unsuccessful, and fell down. The air started to get heavier, as though it was falling upon them.

"Al, its no use. Just lay... d-down, and go to sleep." Melanie fell to her side, and closed her eyes. Al crawled slowly over to her.

"M-Mel, please! Stay awake, don't g-go to sleep." Al shook her, but his movement was only like wind. Al tried to rise again, but crashed down.

"Don't go to sleep." He toppled against her and closed his eyes slowly. "Don't go to.. sleep"

TBC

_Sorry I cut this one short!_

_It reached about fifteen pages. _

_So I posted half of it in a new chapter!_

_Thanks for reading this one_

_Oh and Penelope is Penelope Clearwater._


	12. Chapter 11 The Disappearing Act

_Thank you to all who reviewd! Chapters 9, 10 and The Happy Birthday James!:_

_Lilexchem_

_DistractedButSerious_

_twlightexpert_

_The-Mixed-Up-Girl _

_I feel loved =)_

_Big thanks to my Awesome Beta!! _

_DistractedButSerious _

_Here is the eleventh chapter..._

_Enjoy!!_

_Author's note: I do not own Harry Potter characters. I only own the ones I created._

_Thoughts-italics_

_Remember that this is a continuation of Chapter ten!_

Chapter 11 The Disappearing Act

"_I am summoning... help." Al thought her voice sounded heavy. Melanie fell down to her knees, and crawled over to the girl. She was a Ravenclaw. The silver eagle was apparent on her. _

_All their breaths became shallow. Melanie was on her knees and swayed as though she was drunk again._

"_Melanie is it me, or do you feel tired?" Melanie nodded slowly, and Al fell completely to the floor. "Something... is wrong! We must get.. out of here!" His voice was in a panic. He unsteadily stood up, and tried to grab the Ravenclaw girl. He was unsuccessful, and fell down. The air started to get heavier, as though it was falling upon them._

"_Al, its no you use. Just lay... down, and go to sleep." Melanie fell to her side, and closed her eyes. Al crawled slowly over to her._

"_M-Mel, please! Stay awake, don't g-go to sleep." Al shook her, but his movement was only like wind. Al tried to rise again, but crashed down _

"_Don't go to sleep." He toppled against her and closed his eyes slowly. "Don't go to.. sleep"_

Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp

As this all took place, James was laughing loudly with his parents on ways to get back at the kid. Madame Promfrey, was still sitting in her office.

"It would help if I knew who he was!" laughed James. Harry smiled at his son.

"Yea that would be a great help.." he faltered as Ginny gasped. A silver animal phased through the door. It stopped in front of the group. The head nurse came out.

"Whats going on!" shrieked Madame Promfrey. Harry quickly shushed her as the fox opened its mouth.

"Come help us! A student is hurt!"

"Its Melanie." whispered James. Ginny patted his knee.

"Come quickly, help.. Something is wrong! We are on the third floor. The air is getting thick. Helppp..." the fox dragged out the last word and disappeared. Harry quickly took out his wand, and ran to the door along with Pomfrey. James motioned to get up, but Ginny pushed him down.

"Harry quickly go! James just lay down!" James was struggling against her arm, but it was no use. Harry then sprinted out accompanied by Penelope.

They just reached the group just in time. Al and Mel were a few feet away from an unknown girl. They were breathing slowly and roughly. Harry quickly levitated them all, as Penelope put stretchers underneath them. They then quickly ran them out of there.

Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp

Al woke up slowly. Everything was fuzzy for his glasses had been removed. He could make out a blonde next to him, and a brunette on his left. He also saw a red head hovering over their beds.

"Mum?" he asked quietly. Ginny quickly ran over to him, and pulled him into her arms. She then placed his glasses on his face. Al could see the scene better now. He noticed that Lily and his dad were fast asleep in a chair. James was sitting up in the bed that Melanie was in.

"Nice of you guys to join the party!" he greeted. He smiled at his brother. Melanie stirred slowly at his voice.

"James?" she asked, unsure of herself. He quickly looked down at her, and pulled her into his lap. He played in her hair as she spoke again.

"Dang!" she grabbed her head, "My head hurts!" Pomfrey ran over to her cabinet and shuffled through stuff. The brunette groaned as though she agreed. Pomfrey headed over to the brunette and gave her a potion. She had a bandage wrapped around her throat. She then handed James a bottle to give Mel. Mel smiled for the pain disappeared as she drank.

"There is a party for that too love," he smiled as Mel shoved him a bit. He set the bottle on the table next to them.

"What happened?" asked Al, as he tried to resist his mum.

"That is exactly what I was going to ask you!" said Harry, he set Lily down on the chair and stood up. He sat down beside Ginny.

Mel sighed and slowly explained. "We were walking down the corridor, chatting when I felt as though something was wrong. We then took off down the corridor, and found her," she gestured at the brunette who was sitting up listening intently, "being threatened by some strange boy. He had a knife up to her, and was going to kill her. I expelled the knife, and we tried to stun him, but he expelled our wands..." Al cut in, as Mel looked tired from speaking so much.

"...and he ran off. Before he did, he shouted 'revenge will be ours', and threw some sort of ball at us. Mel then did the patronus thing. Thats when the room got heavy and..." Al looked at his dad for the conclusion.

"We found all three of you unconscious. The ball was poisonous gas. Its a muggle tool." Harry patted his son's head, and turned to the girl. "Can you tell us your name, and your part?"

The girl nodded her head slowly. "My name is Rachael Thompson. I was just walking down the corridor, for a friend told me to meet her there. Thats when the kid popped up out of nowhere, and pushed me against the wall. I managed to break free, but he grabbed me harder by the throat and pinned me against the wall again. He said he wanted revenge, and held a knife up to my throat.. I saw you two approach, and then I have no clue what happened." Ginny smiled warmly at her. Harry spaced out for a second. Lily walked over to the rest of her family and leaned over the bar of Mel's bed.

"Dang!," voiced Rachael. "It was a trick, I should have known when I thought the handwriting on the note from my friend was off!" Rachael looked down at her hands. Harry got up and patted her shoulder.

"Do you have the note?" asked Lily, Rachael shook her head.

"I burned it. I usually do that with all notes."

"You said your name is Thompson?" Harry asked. The girl nodded at him. "Is your dad Ben Thompson, an auror?" The girl nodded, biting her lip fretfully. "Hmm, very suspicious, I will talk this over with others." Harry started to walk back and forth, until Penelope put a hand on his arm.

"Mr. Potter, The headmaster will be coming soon." Harry nodded at her. "The kids may leave after he speaks with them." James sighed at the thought of being stuck here longer, but continued to play with Mel's hair; He would twirl it around his fingers, letting the strawberry smell hit his nose pleasantly.

"Well, me and your father planned on telling you all something in a better atmosphere, but it seems we should tell you now that you all are here and awake." Ginny looked at their expecting faces as she let go of Al. He exhaled loudly.

"Seeing as you father is head of the auror department, he has to leave during winter break for a world convention with other heads of the department in other countries."

All the kids beamed at him. Harry smiled back, and continued for his wife. "It has been decided that we all will go as a family. Mel you know you are included in the "family part"." Mel smiled at him. "They are holding it in America this year; in some state called Nevada." He pronounced it Nevada with a long u and a. "It will only be for a few days, but your mum wants to visit a place called New York first."

"Of course mum wants to visit people who eat bagels all day, and dad wants to go see strippers and pimps." added James. Ginny rolled her eyes at her son.

"That is not true James! It will be a great cultural experience!" Lily and Al nodded their heads in agreement. "If you guys don't want to go.." She was stopped by four rebuttals and pleas. "Than its settled. We will leave the day after term ends."

Lily and Mel shrieked in a highly girlish manner. "Will we get to ride in one of those flying muggle contraptions?" Harry nodded at his daughter, and Lily ran over to hug both of her parents.

"This is going to be great!" stated Al. He threw his fist in the air.

"Yea, get ready America, here come James and Melanie!" The whole grouped laughed until the headmaster came in.

Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp

News spread quickly of what happened. Every kid was worried that they could be attacked. A lot of people started to distrust there friends, for Rachael's attacker was still on the lose. They all moved in packs of three or four, so it was quite hard to maneuver around the hallways.

The talk increased as another student was found almost dead. His name was Jake Gill, he was also a child of an auror; He was found three weeks before break.

Tension in Hogwarts increased, as more and more people began to accuse each other. Fights became the common norm, for it was expected to see three a day. They mainly involved students who accused each other of being the Hogwarts attacker. The fights continued up to the week before break.

"This is getting ridiculous!" sighed James as he blasted apart two feuding first years. LJ and Mel were walking with him to the Great Hall. They sat down, and dug into the the lunch that was on the table. The rest of his family was already seated. Rose kept looking around her as though the attacker would pop out.

"We need a tension releaser, and fast!" commented Mel. She bit into a sandwich.

"We could use the, you know," winked LJ at his friends. Mel and James grinned back at him. The sparkle flashed in James' eyes. Lily looked at them curiously.

"What are you three up to?" she asked. The trio stood up, and grabbed their food with them.

"You'll see! Oh, and, uh, make sure you watch your step." James winked. Without another word they were off.

They did see almost three hours later. Lily, Rose and Scorpius were walking down the second hallway to the Great Hall for dinner. As they chatted freely, Scorpius shrieked and disappeared. The two girls stopped and looked around frantically for him. A group of students ran over to them.

"Its the Attacker!" screamed a fourth year.

Mel, James, and LJ laughed quietly from a distant. James grabbed Mel's hand.

"And the game begins!" he smiled mischievously "LJ where is he?" LJ pulled out a piece of paper, and looked intently.

"There." he pointed to the fourth floor where there was a black dot labeled _Scorpius Malfoy_. "Wow, that was quite the distance!" They all chuckled again.

"Oh look,some other students are going to walk into another one!" said Mel, her voice full of glee. She pointed to the Great Hall. At that moment a loud scream came from underneath them. Half the group that surrounded Rose and Lily left to the noise. Since the crowd had thinned Rose was able to spot the trio. She ran over to them dragging Lily with her.

"Explain!" she demanded and pulled her wand out on James. He smiled and pointed it away.

"We will, just follow us" He said, still grinning, as they led them to the main staircase overlooking the Great Hall. A smiled played on his lips as he noticed the new group that formed. A hysterical girl was crying about how her friend had just went missing.

James cleared his throat loudly. Nobody stirred, and continued to talk about what had just happened. Mel then whistled loudly; Everyone turned to them. James grinned at her and squeezed her hand.

"Thank you love. Attention students. Do not fear, no one has disappeared forever due to the attacker! They were merely a.. subject for a new joke shop prank." At this moment Mel pulled out a box and held it above her head. LJ acted as though he was showing it off, and pointed to it dramatically.

"Where is my friend!" demanded the girl. Mel gave the chick a dirty look.

"He was getting to that if you just shut up!" The girl opened he mouth for a retort, but was shushed by the onlookers; Other students quickly assembled.

"Your friends were victims of Wealseys' Wizard Wheezes new item: The Portable Portal. " LJ said the word portal over and over again as though he was an echo. He grabbed the box from Mel, and looked at it. "Comes in a pack of ten! Your friends, have now reappeared somewhere in the castle. Don't worry we know where all the portals are! This is all in good fun!"

"Fun that will get you three in trouble!" Applegate was rushing up to them. He shoved students out of his way. The trio gave him a brave look.

"When I get my hands on you guys, you will get it so ba-AHHH!" Applegate quickly dropped through the floor. James looked at his friends in amazement. The crowd of students stared at where their potion master disappeared to.

"Mel, love." asked James while the horde of people looked at them again.

"Yes, dear." She replied sweetly even though she was worried. She quickly extracted a piece of paper from her pocket.

"Did we place a portal there?" Mel looked at the paper, and back to the spot where the professor had disappeared to; She shook her head.

"Uh-oh guys," said LJ, staring intently at the box. "It seems we did not read clearly enough." he pointed to a bunch of words in small print.

"Whats going on!" hissed Rose, she smirked as a bunch of students voiced along with her about what was going on, and would happen next.

LJ cleared his throat and read, "After a person has fell unfortunately in a portal, the person will reappear somewhere else, and the portal will magic itself away to a new location." James and Mel stared in disbelief.

"There is only one thing we can do now," said Mel. The trio backed up the stairs as the crowd started to close in.

"Run like headless chickens?" replied LJ. He handed James and Mel sunglasses from one of his pockets. He put on his own pair. The couple followed suit.

"Hmm, yes but I was going to say run like heck, but I like you words better." The trio took off up the stairs as the someone yelled, "Get them!"

James quickly turned around and threw white powder over the crowd. The trio laughed as everyone dropped down asleep from the bright white flash.

The trio received five detentions for this after Applegate found them the next day. They were also made to find all ten portals. The only found nine, but lied and said they got them all.

"Hey it got everyone to stop talking about the attacker for now!" remarked James. Rose glared at him. James, Al, Rose, Hugo,Lily, Mel and were sitting in the common room. Everyone was squished on two couches, and an armchair. "Stop giving me that look Rosie-posey! Scorpius had a great laugh about it afterwards." Rose softened.

"Shouldn't you guys be preparing for America, next week! You must put out a good impression for England! You guys are so lucky!" stated Hugo. He rolled his eyes at the couple; They were entwined in the couch, and kissing.

"Oh were you talking, Hugo?" said James as he resurfaced. "Don't worry we will! Me and Mel will be Lewis and Clark! We are going to explore, not destroy, America" Mel smiled as everyone tutted at him.

"C'mon guys, we promise not to get not trouble! What could we possibly do to a huge country?" added Mel. James pulled her out the chair. The couple headed over to the boys' staircase and started to climb.

"Put everyone to sleep? How about, transport someone from New York to Nevada? Or maybe, just be yourselves!" Rose yelled. The group laughed. James turned to her and shushed her, as though she guessed his plan; He then winked.

"Well goodnight!" Mel and him blew kisses at them, and disappeared. Rose sighed.

"Please watch over them!" she looked at her cousins.

"Hey, once we touch new soil, James is not my problem!" Al winked at his cousin, in a very James-ish way, and hid behind his book. Rose shook her head and slapped the book in his face.

_Well that is part two! _

_I hoped you enjoyed it_

_No offense to New Yorkers or Nevada people!_

_I live in Nevada, and was born in the big apple =)_

_Uh oh I wonder what trouble will James and Mel get into!_

_Please review, and tell you friends to review/read!_


	13. Chapter 12 Welcome to America

_Thank you to all who reviewed:_

_The-Mixed-Up-Girl_

_Babiilove90_

_Lilexchem_

_bananacupcakes_

_Big thanks to my Awesome Beta!! _

_DistractedButSerious _

_Here is the twelevth chapter..._

_Enjoy!!_

_Author's note: I do not own Harry Potter characters. I only own the ones I created._

_Thoughts-italics_

Chapter 12: Welcome to America

"Whoa!," said an excited Lily staring up at two planes in flight. "I didn't know they would be that huge!" The Potter family and Mel were outside the Airport. Harry motioned them inside(after James played with the automatic door a few times), and the group piled inside carrying their luggage.

"Wait til you're in side one" said Harry, as he almost dropped his bag. Ginny shivered about the thought of being in a plane again. She jumped as she heard a clock sound twice.

It took two flights of stairs to reach the security check. Everyone was quite surprised that Melanie and James managed to not set off the alarm; Surprised but suspicious. When the finished Ginny pulled the lot over to a secluded corner.

"Okay you two, hand it over." James smirked at her statement.

"Mum! We are clean, even the muggle box thingamajigs said so!" Melanie nodded along with him. Ginny actually believed him, until James shifted his arm and she noticed something in his pocket. It was a firework from George's shop. Ginny grabbed it and held it in front of James.

"Umm, that's not mine! Wait that was dumb. Would you believe me if I said I had no clue it was there?" Al rolled his eyes at him, and earned a poke in the ribs from James.

Ginny vanished the firework and stuck out her hand. The couple sighed and started to pull out many items. James had three more fireworks, a package of fever fudge, and a pack of cards for slap jack(if a person did not slap the jack, the jack would slap them). Mel also had two fireworks, a bag of white sparkling powder(Recently named Instant Nightie Night Powder), four animal cookies, and puking Pastilles. Ginny shook her head as Harry vanished each one.

After this little mishap, they boarded the plane. Ginny, Harry, and Lily sat together as James, Mel and Al sat across from them.

"This is going to be great!" shouted Lily as she immediately grabbed the window seat. She earned a few chuckles from listening muggles. Harry put all their bags up into the overhead compartment.

"Do not get into trouble!" Ginny said, almost growling, as she turned to the couple. James and Mel were cuddling, reading some magazine that she brought. James stuck his tongue out at her, and returned to the magazine.

Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp

Harry was wincing horribly. Ginny who had never been a fan of flying in muggle planes was clutching his arm tight as she slept. Lily, who he found out also shared Ginny's fear, was doing the same.

"Lily,dear, Daddy can't feel his arm." said Harry. Lily lessened her hold on her dad. She smiled at him, and then looked out the window; She quickly jumped and returned her hold. Harry sighed.

"Harry, how long has it been?" asked Ginny sleepily. She smiled softly at him and snuggled closer.

"Umm, its been over seven hours," he said looking at his watch. It was very old since it had been Fabian Prewett. Ginny looked and smiled at her daughter, who had her eyes shut tight.

"Like mother like daughter." Ginny silently chuckled. She quickly turned to the seats across from them.

"Harry?"

"Hmm," he replied with his eyes shut.

"Where are James and Mel!" Harry opened his eyes and looked over.

"Dang!" he sighed. All he saw was Al listening to his music player. Suddenly a man in a uniform approached them. He glanced at Al and the empty seats. He then turned to the parents. He smiled slightly at Harry being hurt by his wife and daughter.

"Are these you kids." He pointed to James and Mel who were standing on either side of him. Mel was mouthing to pretend her and James were brother and sister. James was also doing this, but was using his hands to act out what she was saying. He was mainly waving his hands about.

Harry chuckled. "Unfortunately. Whatever they did we'll pay for it." The man laughed.

"Oh no, they are very nice children. My name is Stan and I am the co-polit of this plane. These two asked me if they could see me at work. I don't mind but I need parent permission first." Harry looked at Ginny who shrugged.

"Sure go ahead." James and Mel squealed.

"Thank you daddy," said Mel and James. They gave both James' parents a hug. The pair then linked arms with the pilot and walked off. Harry smiled as he heard James ask, "Can I have your hat?'

They didn't see them until thirty minutes later. James, Mel and the co-polit were smiling brightly. Al looked at them and smirked.

"Golly mister that was so much fun. Who knew that with one wrong thing, you could kill us all!" said James enthusiastically with Melanie nodding her head. The pilot laughed as Lily whimpered.

"Well if you two enjoyed it so much you should study to be pilots." They nodded in agreement. "Here, I know I'm not supposed to , but who cares." the pilot handed James his hat. James dramatically put it on and widened his eyes.

"Why thank you ever so much. I will treasure it for ever, you'll see." Harry silently laughed at his sarcasm. Mel started to cry. She was a very good actor. The pilot knelt down in front of her.

"Whats wrong dear?" Mel nosily wiped her nose.

"James got something, but not me!" She pretended to cry harder.

"Here." the pilot handed her a pen. "Its an authentic pilot pen, with a laser." Mel smiled at him. The pilot was quite stunned at her teeth.

"Thank you, mister. This is the best thing ever! I shall treasure it for ever." The pilot smiled and walked off. When he was a safe distance away, The couple plopped down into their seats.

"Git," mumbled James. Harry started to laugh out loud.

"What was the charade for? And why did I have to pretend you both were my kids?"

"Me and Mel made a bet on who could get the most souvenirs. So far we are tied." he lazily replied. Mel yawned and rested her head on his shoulder. James then put an arm around her.

"It was funnier to pretend we are siblings. It would have been weird if we said we are a couple, and want your stuff." added Mel. "Oh he said we should land in about three hours." Ginny moaned, and Harry kissed her forehead.

"Well welcome to the family, Mel! I suggest you remove your arm James, because if the pilot came back he would accuse you of incest." Al said, laughing at the two. Mel and James looked at each other and sighed. They did as Al told.

"So sister, what do you think of this Hogwarts attacker?" Al shook as he asked; he clearly remembered his experience with him. He was frightened at the thought of someone he knew being attacked. Mel sighed.

"No idea, but it is getting beyond ridiculous. It is probably some joke, or something." Mel was completely lying. The truth was she is just as scared as everyone is. Al smiled at her reassurance, and returned to his music.

Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp

"I am so bloody tired!" complained James as he lugged his stuff into the hotel. Harry and Ginny had decided on staying at The Pennisula."Why aren't these Americans heading to bed? Its like ten pm!" He dropped his suitcase by the check in counter, and sat himself on the nearby couch.

"You aren't from around here are you?" asked an old lady. Her voice was a bit slow. She was knitting something that resembled a hat. James shook his head, and motioned Mel over. Mel sat down and sighed at the beautiful lobby.

"Your from England. My husband's family reside there. Yes its ten pm over there, but three something pm here." James looked at her in shock. He quickly dragged Mel over to his dad.

"Dad! Is it really three!" Harry nodded at his son and returned to paying.

"Its the time change bro. Look its here in this book." Al showed him what book he was talking about. James peered at it along with Mel. They both sighed. James then shoved the book back at him.

"Stop complaining you two! C'mon lets see our rooms." Ginny said, trying to be as enthusiastic as possible while marched them off to the elevators, which James enjoyed himself with. After ten levels they finally reached the room.

"Alright one for the girls, and one for the boys" Harry swiped a muggle card, and opened the door to each room. The four kids and his wife gasped, and ran into them.

"Harry this beautiful!" exclaimed Ginny as she looked at the huge bed. It was lavishly decorated in red gold and silver. Harry smiled at her, and walked into the boys' room. James had already claimed the larger bed, and was jumping on it. Al was peering at the mini bar.

"Thought you were tired?" James quickly stopped and pretended to pass out on it. He then gave a convincing snore. "Al, don't eat anything from there! Its highly expensive. Oh, this room joins with the girls' room" at that que Mel opened the door. She and Lily ambled in. Mel swept her hair back into a ponytail, and dived onto James' bed, who then flew off.

Ginny quietly approached Harry, who was distracted by all the commotion, and slid her arms around him. "So do you guys want to relax, or go to the pool?" She was answered with a chorus of "pool!" "Okay then, go change and go on down. James you look tired! Are you sure you don't want to sleep in?" James picked himself off the floor and slugged his way to his bag.

"And miss seeing Mel in her swim suit? Nope." he replied while looking for his trunks. The parents rolled their eyes and shut the door.

"Shall we join them in an hour?" asked Ginny. She wrapped her arms around Harry and winked.

"Who said only an hour?" He then picked her up, and carried her into their room.

Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp

On the first day they went first to go visit Wall St.( "Wow Americans must be weird! naming a street after a wall. I would have picked James st!") Ginny had to explain its historical out look to him. Then the girls decided it was time to go shopping. They spent four hours in two different stores. After that and many complaints about tired feet, they went to a local restaurant.

The second and last day of their trip of the Big Apple they decided to take a ferry ride to the statue of Liberty. Harry and Ginny planned to only spend two days, so they all could spend Mel's birthday in Las Vegas.

Harry sighed as he now learned that Al gets sea sickness. Unlucky for him, and hilarious to the rest, it was discovered when Al puked all over his shoes. Harry had to clean them up with a bit of magic.

"Its beautiful!" exclaimed Mel as she stared at the huge monument. James strolled next to her and wrapped an arm around her. Mel turned to him.

"Hmm, five bucks says I can find something greater!" remarked James.

"What?"

"Me of course!" Mel playfully swatted him against the head. James grinned at her and bent to to kiss her. Mel met him half way and the couple stood like that with the waves rippling next to them.

"They are really cute together!" said Ginny. She was rubbing Al's back.

"Yea they are. Reminds me of... AHHH!!" Harry shrieked as he fell over. The captain took a sharp turn, and many passengers fell to the floor. However several fell overboard.

"Bloody captain and his shoddy driving!" mumbled James after he was pulled back on bord. He was shivering violently along with Mel. The captain walked over to them.

"Sorry about that mate!" He offered them each a towel. James snatched it up quick.

"You shall hear from my lawyer!" The captain paled at the thought of being sued. He opened his mouth but James shushed him. "I said good day." he added and ambled off with Mel.

"He doesn't have a lawyer." said Harry as he went off to follow them. The captain exhaled, and walked to apologize to more passengers.

Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp

It was eight p.m. On December 18th when They arrived in Las Vegas. The plane ride was mostly uneventful, except when James and Mel pretended that they were crashing. ("I don't see what the problem was! They all laughed about it afterwards!")

Harry found a rental car, and drove them to their hotel. Mel was half asleep with her new Apple shaped hat on her head. She was in the lead with the souvenirs bet. James had collected a pilot's hat, and some bum's sandwich. Mel had her laser pen( temporarily confiscated when she pretended she was a sniper), the apple hat, and the other half of the sandwich from the bum.

They finally reached the Luxor. A huge pyramidal shaped hotel. After a complicated check in process, they received their room keys.

"Okay boys you are across the hall from the girls this time. After that little mishap, me and your mum decided it was best." Harry looked over at the teens.

"Look dad, no one told us we weren't allowed to have super soaker wars in the rooms!" retorted James as he slid past Harry into the new hotel room. It was slightly smaller than the one in New York, but still as grand. The other kids trailed to their appropriate rooms.

Harry rubbed his temple and walked over to his room where Ginny awaited him.

Not until ten that night did something interesting happened. Lily was peacefully asleep in her cozy bed when she was awakened by a sharp knocking sound. She peered over to look at Mel, who was fast asleep. Lily sighed and trailed over to the door. When she opened it a Police officer gazed down at her. Lily paled. The officer shifted his heavy bag.

"Good evening officer, if you looking for the kid who knocked that bike into your car, it was the boys sleeping across from us." The officer smiled at her. He was beyond handsome, with his crisp uniform.

"No, I am looking for Melanie Matthews." _Guilty by association,_ thought Lily. She showed the officer in, and closed the door behind him.

"Mel!" Lily sharply prodded her. Mel mumbled something that sounded like her brother's name. Lily poked her harder until Mel awoke and glared at her. "There is an police dude here to arrest you." Mel looked over her shoulder at saw him. Mel sat up, and walked over to the man.

"What ever I did I am sorry!" she said hastily, trying to be calm even though she had fear in her eyes. The officer smirked at her. He pushed something from his bag that he brought. Music sounded in the room.

"Melanie you are under arrest." The man started to shake his hips, and move to the music. Both girls stared in horror and amusement as the "officer" started to unbutton his shirt. Mel turned around to Lily, who had just returned to her bed.

"Wait a second!" the officer stopped on his second button. "Who sent you here?"

"I can't say!" He smirked again, but faltered at the glare from her eyes. They turned red for a quick second, but flashed back to blue. "It was a James Potter."

Mel smiled a bit, but returned her frown. "Well you got your money! Leave now!" She tried to shove him to the door. But he was too strong.

"Nope, I was paid to stay here. I am not allowed to leave, until I take off at least one clothing item" Mel looked as though she might hurt him. Her hand twitched to her wand.

"Wait Mel, he is paid for! Lets have some fun, it _is_ your seventeenth birthday anyways!" Mel looked at her and smiled. She nodded in agreement.

"Great!" The officer continued to shake to the music. "What shall come off first then ladies?"

Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp

Both girls sauntered into the small cafe located in the hotel. Mel grinned at the sight of all the balloons, and flowers at one table. Along there sat James and Al.

"Morning chickies!" said James; his smile grew at the sight of their glares. Mel took the seat next to him, with Lily next her.

"James you prat! That was not funny. Did you tell him he couldn't leave until he took something off?" James looked around in an unbelievable innocent way.

"What ever do you mean?" Mel gave him a look and hit him on the hand. "Fine yes it was my idea. I thought since we were in Vegas, why not get you two a stripper! What did you guys make him take off?" He peered at the girls. They exchanged glances before Mel spoke.

"Why James, that is for us to know, and you to find out. Be right back I left my purse in our room." Mel walked off. James smiled in his goofy way as he watched her. Albus also took a look.

"Lily. What did you make him take off?" Lily giggled at her brother, and smelt a nearby rose. James poked her with anticipation.

"Don't tell her I said anything, but it was his socks." Lily laughed loudly at the sight of her brother's relived grin. Mel returned five minutes later and plopped herself on his lap.

She nuzzled herself into his neck and whispered, "I know Lily told you." James looked at her and copied her smirk.

"Happy Birthday Melanie!" shouted Harry and Ginny as they approached.

The rest of the day was spent at a nearby mall. In honor of her seventeenth birthday James only complained twice.

Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp

The rest of their trip was spent sight seeing and shopping. ("Dang mum! Do you really need to buy a new wardrobe?") Harry missed out on most of it. His convention with the other Aurors spanned over three days.

The last day was a ball held for all the Aurors and their families. Harry was very unsure if he should allow James and Mel to come. Their souvenir bet was getting out of control, to the point where James nearly mobbed an old man to take his cane. Harry went against his better judgement, and allowed them to go.

The ball started off without a hitch. Harry introduced Ginny to many people who he became friends with over the three days. Also, to great surprise, many were coming up to them to say how well behaved James was. Harry first gave them a look as if the were all on something, but believed it when he saw James politely talking to some guests.

He looked very sharp, with his untamed hair slicked back. Also to the fact that Mel was draped on his arm made him look even more handsome. She was also emitting a red glow, from the dress she wore.

After an hour of talking and dancing, dinner was served; It was delicious, beef or roast chicken.

When the last fork scraped a plate, everyone stood up to dance. As Harry twirled Ginny around he overheard a conversation held by his eldest, and his girlfriend.

"James, how could you have been so dumb!" Mel stamped lightly on his foot.

"Ouch Mel! Don't be so firey! I was just emptying out my pockets, and that was the nearest bowl. Five sickles says no one touched them." Mel looked somewhat reassured.

A splattering noise hit the ground. Couples jumped apart as a man was on the ground puking. He clutched his stomach and vomited again. Mel glared at James who watched in amusement. A couple of wizards tried to help him, but could not avoid the man's dinner on them.

A couple a feet away, a women fainted. Her husband tried to revive her, but she was still knocked out cold.

Not too far along a man's nose erupted with blood. It sprayed his date who screamed, but immediately fell over to vomiting. The crowd screamed and shrieked, as many more members started to show these unusual signs.

Harry and Ginny ran over to their son. James turned around and tried to climb the flat wall. Ginny grabbed him, and turned him around.

"What have you two done!" she shrieked. Several guests turned to them.

"It was not me this time. James emptied the sweets into an empty bowl, and it seems that they ate it!" Mel pointed at the thirty people fainting vomiting or having nosebleeds. Suddenly the vomiters stopped vomiting, the ones with nose bleeds stopped shooting blood, and ones that had fainted awoken. Several wizards started to clean up the mess.

Harry cleared his throat. "Sorry about that folks. My son here mad a huge mistake." Harry looked at his son, who was pretending to have stage fright.

"Sorry folks, I made a huge mistake. I hope you are all not mad!" he spoke in a little kids voice. All the women sighed and smiled at him. The men were pretty mad, until Mel flashed their smile at them. They were instantly happy.

"Don't worry about it son! It was all in good fun!" the crowd agreed, and returned to dancing. James looked relieved and started to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going? James because of this you will go to everyone and apologize. Especially to the older ladies." For the rest of the night Mel, Lily and Al laughed at James who kept having his cheeks pinched by old women.

Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp

After a day of packing the group escorted themselves to the airport where a long trip awaited them.

Most of the plane ride home involved bragging from Mel, seeing as she won the bet.(At the last minutes she pulled out the stripper's socks, so she won 8 to 7.) It also included talk of the attacker. It seemed throughout the whole mess and fun of the trip, he was still on their minds.

Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp-Jsp

In another part of the world, a person was sketching up his next plot of revenge. All he thought was of that a special little red headed girl, who is going to pay for what her father did.

_Wow that took a while to write._

_Sorry about the fluff! I wanted to have something fun in there before the next chapter._

_Oops, don't want to spoil it!_

_R and R =)_


	14. Chapter 13 Meet Bruce

_Thank you to all the reviewers:_

_Babiilove90_

_Lilexchem_

_lizzielou_

_The-Mixed-Up-Girl_

_Here is the thirteenth chapter..._

_Enjoy!!_

_Author's note: I do not own Harry Potter characters. I only own the ones I created._

_Super Temporary Beta: The-Mixed-Up-Girl_

_Thoughts-italics_

_**Sorry that this post is late! But there will not be a new one until about a week or two. I am going to stock up on chapters and send them off to me temporary beta, so I will be able to post in August more. The reason is I have drill team stuff in August from Monday through Friday 8a-5p, so there is like no writing time at all! I am very sorry!**_

_**If you have any questions about the story, feel free to ask them =) Now on with the chapter!**_

Chapter 13: Meet Bruce

"Good morning Mr. Potter, the minster is in your office. He would like a word with you and Mr. Weasley."

That was how Harry was greeted by his secretary, this bright and early Monday morning. He smiled at her, "Thank you Haley. Please tell Weasley to meet me in there." At that que Ron popped up from the floo fireplace. He made a show dusting himself off, and walked over to the dark haired boy.

"Hey again Harry! Just dropped 'Mione off at her office. I am glad that school starts again today! How was your Christmas?" The boys walked down the stairs, to the head office.

"Hmm, like always. James thought it would be funny to give all the girls Vegas showgirl outfits for gifts. Even Ginny." Ron laughed. Harry opened the door, and was greeted by the faces of Kingsley, another auror and Malfoy.

"What is he doing here?" asked Ron angrily. He took the only open seat next to Draco. Harry sat at his desk. It was littered with stray quills and papers.

"Now Weasley, this is not time for school boy anger. We are here on important matters. If you don't behave, we will find someone else." Ron hung his head as Kingsley finished scolding. Draco smirked. "I caught that Malfoy."

"The minster is right. We should get along seeing as we might be in-laws one day." added Malfoy. He chuckled at Ron's confused look. Harry shook his head.

"Okay we all know of this Hogwarts attacker, correct?" asked the minister. The four other men nodded. "Well, we can't have him continuing to try to kill these kids. That is why we need you men to infiltrate Hogwarts and find out who he is."

"Minister that is a great idea and all, but won't this attacker be suspicious of four grown men looking around?" asked Harry. He set his glasses down, and rubbed his eyes. He set them back on to find Kingsly smiling.

"Well, four grown men will not be looking around, but four teenagers." The group looked confused. "You will be attending Hogwarts as students for how long it will take to find the person out."

He threw four portfolios at everyone. Harry picked his up, and opened it. Inside was a picture of a brown haired teen. He had hazel eyes, and a slightly large nose. Besides all that the boy was relativity handsome.

"Any one want to switch me? I don't want the pimply boy!" Harry shook his head and threw his quill at Ron.

"Be serious Ron! No trade backs!" The other auror laughed. Kingsley cleared his throat.

"Your name is also inside, and personal information, in case any one asks for it. Also the student or students you will be following. The headmaster and teachers are already on this plot. So everyone go home, and await further instructions. The plan goes in affect tonight. Thank you." Kingsley stood up abruptly and walked out the room. A chorus of sighs followed him.

"Hmm, I was praying for a short work day!" muttered Ron to Harry, as they left a note by the secretary.

"Yea, going back to school, this should be exciting." added Harry. They departed to go seek out their wives, and tell them of the plan.

"Welcome back everyone! I hope your vacations were eventful." said the Headmaster. He looked over at James and Mel and smiled. "Before I let you get back to the food, I would like to introduce you to some new students. They moved here from different countries, to attend our wonderful school. Please show them around, and show our Hogwarts excitement!" The headmaster sat down to applause, and a groan from James.

The four boys he was talking about all separated and sat down at a certain table. The brown haired boy quickly took a seat next to a red headed girl, and a dark skinned boy.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" he asked in his deep voice.

"Sure! My name is Rose," The boy smiled at her pompous voice. "This is Hugo, my brother. Friend LJ, cousins Lily, Al, James and his girlfriend Melanie." The boy chuckled on the inside for two reasons.

One was how Rose said the last two names, and the getup they were wearing. James had on a pilot's hat, and a pair of socks pinned to his robes. Mel was wearing an apple shaped hat, and sparkly glasses.

"So what's your name," asked Al. He was stuffing himself with turkey.

"Bruce." said Harry, he hated the name they chose for him. Harry pulled a plate of steak and ham pies to him.

"Interesting!" said Mel "What year are you in?"

"Your school system is different than America's. So, I guess I am a sixth year." Mel beamed at him. Harry lost his breath for a brief second. The group looked satisfied with his answer. They ate a bit more of the food, until,

"So why did you leave your school, do you have any siblings, and girls back home, and what is your favorite color?" Harry smiled at James.

"Stop it J, this is not twenty questions," scolded Lily. Bruce took a deep breath and said,

"I blew up a wing, due to a bad prank. Yes, my older sister, she finished school. Yes again, my girlfriend. She is a muggle. And green." They all laughed and James shook his hand. Desert soon popped up, and everyone quickly grabbed some. Talk continued lightly through the full mouths.

"C'mon, Brucie, I shall show you around the common room." offered James. He made to stand up, when an annoying voice spoke.

"No you won't James. You and Mel have prefect duties tonight." said Rose as she put away her Charms book. James just looked at her.

"Really Rosie-nosy? Look, do me and Mel ever do prefect duties? We just hide somewhere and use a certain...umm map. Speaking of which, Al do you have it?" Harry's stomach sank. The Marauder's map! How could he have forgotten?

"Nope, I left it at home. I shall write to dad tomorrow, about it. Here, I can show Bruce around." James nodded. The group stood up and walked over to the staircase.

"Oh, please be careful, I have already heard about the attacker!" added Harry. He quickly wished he hadn't. The group just stared at him. Sudenly James burst out in laughter.

"Sure thing, mummy!" He grabbed Mel's hand and they walked off.  
_________________________________________________________________________________

"Mummy, I am home! Did Ally give you a tour of the common room?" Bruce looked up from the book he was reading on the couch. He understood that James meant "Mummy" was him. Harry nodded.

He watched as James motioned him over to the boys' staircase. Before he walked over, he levitated his trunk.

"Good. Well, since we have an empty bed, you can stay in our room!"

"Why do you have an empty bed?" He asked as he followed the couple. They made it to the room, and Harry gasped.

It was a total pigsty. There was clothes and empty food wrappers everywhere. He casually shifted a dirty sock, and jumped at the black spider that popped out.

"Hmm, the last kid complained about sanitary issues, and itching powder." shrugged James, as Harry dropped his bag on the ground. He hopped over to his bed, and sat down. Mel walked over to the bathroom.

"Well, we have some rules here. One is to keep your side clean." Bruce snorted. "Two, if you are with a lady, please lock the door, and three no tattling. Understood?" Harry nodded again. Not liking rule number two much.

"Oh rule four and five, turn off the sink, and put the toilet seat down." voiced Mel. She walked over to the door. James quickly went to a bed, and pushed something. Harry jumped when he saw it move. He had thought it was a pile of clothes. James shoved harder, and the figure fell out of bed. LJ popped up grumbling.

"Well, have fun Bruce. We are off to the Mel's room to give LJ a makeover. Watch out for the spider tank!" the trio was off. Harry silently unpacked his stuff, smiling that Ginny had packed him the map, and some treacle tart.

Harry walked over to the tank, and stared inside it. It was filled with over a hundred spiders. Some where large, while others small.

"Beauties, aren't they?" asked a stranger. He pushed Bruce out the way and petted the tank fondly. "If you kill them..." He turned to Bruce. "...I shall hurt you." The strange boy laughed at Bruce's face. He jumped into bed and closed the curtains.

Harry smirked. This must be Max, the kid he was following.

"MUMMY!" echoed two voices. Harry stirred from his sleep to see two outlines at the foot of his bed. He opened one eye and peered at the clock. It was nine o'clock on a Saturday morning.

"Go away!" he said to a chorus of chuckles. Harry had been accepted into their group, since January. He smiled as one of the boys knocked on the curtain. Harry gave out a genuine snore, which he later regretted.

James and LJ pulled back his curtains loudly, and jumped on his bed. Bruce shrieked and sat up looking at the two idiots. They grinned widely at him, sitting criss cross.

"Mummy, do you know what today is?" asked James innocently. He had a cane with him.

"Yes, but I will probably be surprised if you didn't." James slapped his leg, but smiled at his cheekiness. "It's February 14th."

"Correct. And you prize is a Hogsmeade trip!" said LJ, while James pretended to cheer. "C'mon, let's get ready!" Bruce shook his head.

"No thanks, I rather explore." The boys looked at him as if he exploded. At that moment a familiar blonde walked in wearing her apple hat. She looked at the group and smiled.

"What, a bed party and no one invited me?" she jumped in. Bruce squealed again as she cuddled in James' lap.

"Mel, love, explain to mummy why he should go to the trip?"

"Okay. Well, mummy it will be fun!" LJ snickered, as Harry sighed. The mummy nickname was catching on.

"No, I really want to explore a bit. Maybe I will come later?" The group smiled, and bounced off his bed.

"Okay, come to the Three Broomsticks at two!" They walked out the door, singing some strange song. Harry rubbed his sore feet, and prepared for the day.

Harry pulled out his map, and peered at it. No sign of Max anywhere. He must have gone to Hogsmeade.

Harry took off to the seventh floor. He walked pass it three times. It opened, and Harry ran in. He smiled at the two other teenage boys.

One had curly red hair, tied back into a ponytail. He was sitting on a beanbag drinking butter beer. The other boy was very pimply with black hair. He was laying on the floor reading a magazine.

Harry took a seat on the couch, that has been provided, and laid on it. Finally the pimply boy spoke.

"Can you believe that this room still works?" he asked. The boy played with a zit on his face. Harry walked over and slapped his hand.

"Ron, c'mon you were a teen once. I am sure you remembered no picking! Besides I am a bit shocked. But back to business manners, wait, where is Bradley?" The other boys exchanged looks as Harry sat back down.

"No idea! Well, give him a bit of a break. He is chasing down the twins. I hear the girl might have a crush on him." said Ron. He rolled over onto his back.

"You know, Kingsley owes us big time!" commented Draco. He polished off his drink, and the room provided another one. "It sucks big time to be staying in the same room as your child." Draco shivered. "Hmm, it frankly sucks to stay in any boys' room The things they do at night, a father should never know!"

The group of boys laughed. They all smiled at each other. It was a miracle that Ron and Draco were getting along.

"Hmm, well I swear my son's room is a total mess! And half the time I am not allowed in there, because Lee's kid is with some girl." Harry stated as he picked up a drink.

"Well, I wish I was in a room with some familiar people. Besides from the death eater's kid in there, it's kinda weird!" added Ron.

"Okay, well let's go over any suspicious activities...Bradley! Finally" exclaimed Harry.

Another black haired teen walked in. His hair was cut extremely short. Bradley walked in out of breath.

"Sorry, I was running from one of the twins. She is obsessed with me! Oh look what I found." He pulled out a sheet of paper.

It had a bunch of small boxes in it, with symbols in each one. Next to one was a red circle with 2p next to that. The box with the red circle next to it, had a picture of three sticks, with short lines coming from it. On another box was a black circle.

Harry kept staring at, something was coming to mind.

"Wow, what a sorry drawing!" said Ron, looking at it over Harry's shoulder. Suddenly Harry stood up.

"Guys look its a map of Hogsmeade! Look by the red circle is The Three Broomsticks! It looks like it is some sort of plan!" Harry shoved it in front of his colleagues faces. They stared at it.

"Harry, I agree with Ron. It looks like a poorly drawn sketching." Harry shook his head.

"Bradley, what time is it?" Bradley pulled out his pocket watch.

"It's 1:45." Harry yelped, and ran out the room.

"Har..I mean Bruce! Come back!" yelled Ron. Him, Draco, and Bradley raced out behind him.

Harry continued to run while thanking that his body has long legs. He pushed pass a couple of first years, until he made it to the entrance of Hogsmeade. A trail of spiders walked along the side of him.

"Bruce! What in the bloody heck is wrong with you?" heaved Ron. Harry panted and pointed to Lily, who was standing in front of the Three Broomsticks.

Harry ran behind a building, and motioned for the other guys to follow him. The boys followed behind him.

"Look around for someone suspicious." The guys nodded. Finally Draco punched Harry lightly on the arm.

"Harry, look!" Harry followed his hand to the top of a building. A person was laying on the top aiming an arrow at Lily. Harry shouted, and without thinking ran over to her.

He heard the arrow whiz past his head, as he pushed her down. The arrow landed in the wall, right where the red hair's head had been. Lily sighed and looked at him,

"Bruce! You saved me. Thank you so much..." Harry wasn't listening to his daughter. His eyes were on the spot where the arrow came from. The person was still there, but due to the sun he could not see him or her. Harry did catch that the person had long hair. Harry tried to grab his wand, but something did not see right.

The person was not running or hiding. Harry saw their wand raise.

Harry yelled, "Duck!" and he rolled Lily out the way, as a green light went towards them. Harry looked to his right, and saw the print that the curse had made. Several on lookers ran away screaming.

"Lily! Bruce!" came a loud scream. Harry pulled Lily up to find James and Melanie running at them. Mel grabbed Lily into a hug. Her and James proceeded to look at her.

"Let go! I am fine! Bruce saved me." James turned to Harry. He smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks, man! I owe you big time!"

Harry turned to him and smiled. "Don't worry about it. Just promise me you all will stick together for now on." James nodded as Al,Rose and Hugo ran over. James turned to fill them in as Bruce looked at the three other guys.

Bruce walked over to them, and stared them down.

"We tried to stun the person, but they got away. From our angle it looked like a girl." commented Draco. Harry nodded at him.

"Well Bradley it seems that you might need to keep a closer watch on you person. It could have been the girl twin." Bradley nodded, and shuffled his feet. "C'mon, I will go comfort them a bit." Harry looked at the kids. Lily was shaking a bit, trying to tell James that she was okay. "The rest of go take your potions, and report to Kingsley what happened."

The guys saluted him, and ran off. Bruce walked over to the group. Lily ran over to him, escaping Rose's clutches, and gave him a hug.

Harry smiled at his daughter.

"Thank you so much Bruce! If it wasn't for you, I would have been dead!" said Lily bravely. Harry shuddered at the thought of his daughter dead.

"Yes, thank you mummy!" said the other family members all at once. Most of them were hastily wiping away tears. Bruce looked up from Lil's embrace and smiled.

"Congrats! Everything is going to plan!"said a dark voice. "Well, shall give those guys a bit of a run for their money?" The voice turned around and grinned. "Let's go over the next plan, shall we?"

_I hope you enjoyed it!_

_R and R please =)_


	15. Chapter 14 Apparition and Shenanigans

_Thank you guys for waiting patiently!!_

_And to all those who reviewed!!:_

_ComeWriteOutAndSayIt_

_Lilexchem_

_xXuSaGiKiXx_

_HgHPlove4ever15_

_lizzielou_

_The-Mixed-Up-Girl_

_Babiilove90_

_Obstruction_

_Temporary Beta: LivinLaVidaLou_

Apparition and Shenanigans

Harry was trying to concentrate on the task set before him:

Changing his eyebrows to a different color.

The group was in Transfiguration, and Crickett had them doing face transfiguration. Only James and Melanie had managed to finish up so far.

James was half asleep with his feet propped up. His eyebrows were a brilliant shade of blue. Melanie was sitting next to him doing a quiz in some muggle magazine. Her eyebrows were blood red.

LJ was also trying to get the task done, so far all he had managed to do was gain a uni-brow.

_All these__ years of Auror training and I still can't do basic magic! _Thought Harry irritably.

"Just relax, mummy!" said James lazily glancing at his friend. He started to snicker as Lee Jr.'s eyebrows exploded. Melanie quickly put it out. Harry did as James told, and found himself with orange brows.

"Nice Bruce! James do you think I am a summer?" questioned Melanie. James just shrugged languidly.

"I don't know, my Blondie. Frankly I am also happy that I don't!" Melanie swatted him with the paper. James, in turn, pushed her out of her chair.

"Matthews! Potter! No frolicking in the back of the class." Prof. Crickett immediately regretted what she said for LJ wolf whistled, and the class began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Stop it this instant! Since only a few of you can do this spell, those who can't will write me a page on the theory behind it! I know who did not complete the task! Class dismiss!" The Gryffindors quickly dispersed.

The hallways were extremely crowded. James elbowed several first years out of his way. The kids glared at him, but quickly ran away.

"Stupid new rules!" LJ complained loudly. Harry smirked at the poster they walked past. The headmaster had recently gave out new rules due to the Lily's attack. One of them was everyone must be with two others at all times. Another was**:** No one shall roam alone. Due to this the hallways were crowded with students huddled close together.

"I agree, especially the one about where **'**no more Quidditch games**'**, and prefects actually have do their patrols." sighed Melanie.

"Weren't you always supposed to do patrols." inquired Nicole. Melanie just grinned at her, and patted her friend's head.

"Thats what you think." she replied as Nicole began to fix her fringe.**(A/N: fringe is a term for bangs.) **past the steps. "I thought she would never leave." Ginny came to Hogwarts in tears and stayed for three days after what happened. She had just left yesterday.

"Well she is worried about her child." countered Bruce. James stuck his tongue out at him. He linked arms with Mel and Nicole. Nicole also linked up with LJ, as Mel did with Bruce. They formed a human wall, and it was quite entertaining to watch the other students try to get past them.

"At least we have quidditch practice tonight!" added Melanie brightly. James planted a kiss on her.

"Umm, sorry to interrupt your happy kiss, but no you don't!" said LJ. He ran into a pillar, for he did not know the rest had stopped.

"What are you talking about?" asked James, as he ran over to pick up his friend.

"We have apparition lessons tonight." said LJ slightly dazed. James groaned.

"Yippee, another night with that dork of a teacher, and his three D's. In my opinion he is more of a B!" Their last practice session had ended with the teacher suspended by his underwear over the Great Hall, shouting something dreadful about hating children. Only Harry had manged to apparate last time.

"Its only our third practice, J. You also did not need to hang him like that!" said Melanie.

James gave her a look. "You were the one who told me the charm!" retorted James. Melanie returned his look. The couple continued to look at each other like this, until LJ jumped in between them. James smiled at her and tried to kiss her around Lee.

"Gross!" he complained as James nearly missed his ear.

They chained arms and continued to walk down the hall. When they approached the boys bathroom James stopped.

"Well this is where we must go. Good bye!" He kissed Melanie deeply, and pulled Bruce and Lee in with him. Melanie shrugged at Nicole, and the girls started to walk away. Bruce poked his head out the door.

"Everyone must be with three others at all times!" he warned. Nicole sighed as Melanie scanned the corridor. She grabbed a girl from a group of four, and her and Nicole dragged the poor third year out of sight.

Bruce smiled and popped back inside. James was fixing his hair in the mirror, as Lee went on about his latest adventure. Harry tutted and strode into the nearest stall. He pulled out the map and searched it. Harry grinned as he found the dot labeled _Max Forrester. _The boy was in the common room. His dot was nowhere near any others.

_It would be simple if the minister gave us a search warrant! _thought Harry heatedly. Kingsley told them they could not search the stuff until he got all the papers in. Something about how you usually needed a parent's signature, and it would be stupid to ask their parents.

Harry folded up the map, and pocketed it. He walked out the stall, and approached the other boys. James was still fixing up his hair. He was fighting a losing battle at the attempt to straighten it, but their conversation was different.

"Hey mummy, where do you think James should take Melanie for their anniversary?" asked Lee. Harry hoisted himself up upon the sink.

"Oh your anniversary is coming up that is so adorable! How long have you two been together?" James blushed. Of course Harry knew, but Bruce did not.

Lee smiled at Bruce, and kept up with his angle. "Isn't it Brucie! Our little James, being all romantic and stuff!" James' blush deepened. He pushed LJ playfully, and turned the water on in Harry's sink.

As Bruce dried himself, James answered him. "For about two years. We didn't do anything last year, because something came up." Harry nodded.

"How about to a restaurant? Movie?" supplied Harry. LJ shook his head.

"They are not allowed to go to some restaurants unsupervised. Because of the last one they went to James created a huge scene..."

"If I wanted a place mat and crayons, then I should get them" interrupted James. Harry remembered that incident vividly. He still didn't know how James managed to coat their waiter and innocent patrons in spaghetti sauce.

"And the last movie they saw, Melanie started a popcorn fight." finished LJ.

"Hey, we did have five others join in with us!" commented James. He did one more quick glance in the mirror and turned to his friends.

"I got an idea! C'mon I will tell you guys later!" James walked over to the door with Bruce and LJ following him.

0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"**W**hat took you guys so long?" asked Melanie, as James slid in behind her. He wrapped her in his arms. She and Nicole skipped dinner to treat themselves to butterbeers and sundaes. James, however went to dinner, and never came to the common room.

"Just having a laugh with the guys. What has this idiot said so far?" he whispered. Apparently he was not quiet enough for their instructor turned to him.

"Well Mr. Potter, this idiot is just about to start! Now please separate and find a hoop." The kids did as they were told. Their instructor was a somewhat new guy who started teaching five years ago. His predecessor quit on the account of old age. He was a tall fat man, with a ludicrous goatee.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Jordan, I said stand by the hoop! Not play with them." The boys were in the middle of a hula-hoop contest. James released his, but LJ continued for a bit. When he was done the man glared at them.

"Okay, now I want you all to remember the three D's!" he said brightly.

"Mister Wimpy, what are the three D's again?" asked James innocently. Their teacher closed his eyes.

"Its Mister Whithers, and they are Destination, Determination, Deliberation. Well get to it. On the count of three, One. Two. Three!" Several students jumped, and forgot to try. A couple like James and Nicole spun around. Bruce once again was in his hoop, and Melanie was only an inch away.

"Very good to most of you!" the teacher smirked at James, who stuck out his tongue in reply. "Reset!"

"Are you trying to make his life miserable?" asked Harry as he stepped out the hoop. James nodded and grinned.

The rest of the practice went by fast. James finally apparated into his hoop on their last try of the evening. Melanie also made it in two tries before him. The duo and Bruce were the only Gryffindors to do so..

As the teacher went on lecturing about their mistakes, Melanie slipped something into James' hand. Bruce watched as he placed a kiss on her cheek, and slipped into the crowd.

"What is he doing?" hissed Bruce, trying to look for his son's messy red head. Melanie started to giggle along with LJ.

"Remember that bet me and J told you about?" Harry nodded impatiently. "Well this is part 1 of his payback, watch!" Melanie pointed at the teacher.

James was creeping up behind him. A couple of students stifled laughs. He slipped a firework into the man's back pocket, and pulled out his wand.

"Okay I am going to show you the proper way. Destination, Determination and Deliberation." As James lit the firework the teacher apparated. He screamed as he was engulfed in smoke. James backed up from where the man was.

"Potter what have you done, you will receive detention!" shouted Applegate as James just grinned. All the students erupted in laughter for Mr. Whithers still hadn't appeared.

James backed up serval more steps as Applegate advanced on him. "Look Prof. it was a harmless joke. But I have no clue when he will come back." At that que the man popped up unconscious, he moaned and sparks and smoke flew from his mouth. His goatee was singed. Several teachers and students ran to his aid. Melanie just stood there laughing as Bruce gave him a disapproving look.

"See he is fine, I bet those are just side effects! Nothing bad has happen-AHHHH!" as James spoke he kept backing up away from Applegate's clutches. Suddenly the boy disappeared through the floor.

Several students gasped and looked over at Melanie and LJ.

"It seems we have found the last portal. Come on guys, I think I know where both the portal and James went." commented LJ indolently like he was giving out the daily special for a diner. The group briskly left the hall, amongst cheering and clapping from their peers.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A** couple of months and another two apparition practice past. Due to the lesson previous, James was monitored carefully by Crickett, and Mr. Whithers was still coughing up ash and sparks.

April was excessively rainy, which meant increased Quidditch practices. James wanted his team to be ready to play in all types of weather. Even though games were canceled**,** due to Lily's brush with death, he still held practices.

The school was still talking about what happened to Lily, and the story became more far fetched. It turned into Bruce flying up on an Hippogriff and rescuing Lily from the brink of death's clutches. Bruce thought this was very amusing, but it was hard to keep an eye on Max for kids were asking for his take on the story. Surprising no more attacks were happening, and many felt secure once again.

Sunday afternoon, the week before spring break, found James and his friends. It was raining heavily outside. The group was chuckling as they watched several girls ask Bruce for his autograph at the breakfast table.

"Aww the Bruce fan club! How adorable!" said Melanie sweetly as they watched several kids walk away, looking sad. "You should have signed their shirts!"

"No. Especially where they wanted me to sign their shirts!" added Bruce. He smiled and prodded at his porridge with his spoon. Ginny would flip he had signed their shirts.

"So what are we gonna do today?" Al asked distractedly dripping syrup on his tongue from the pitcher. James tipped up the pitcher, and Al was drenched in the sweet treat. While Al swore and cursed James LJ began to speak

"Well you guys have fun with whatever you all do. I am planning something special for my girlfriend." The group sighed at his grin.

"LJ, buddy. I have told you a thousand times; one night or morning or even afternoon stands don't count as being you girlfriends!" stated James factually. LJ rolled his eyes, and ruffled his friend's head. He then left out the hall.

"Hmm, well I guess we are not allowed to be in the room for awhile." said James**, **he turned to Bruce "What do you want to do Bruce?" James turned to him.

"I am gonna meet up with some other guys." Bruce stood up, and chugged his juice. "See you all later. Don't get into trouble, and keep together!" He pointed his finger at the group and smiled.

The group watched him leave, and exclaimed, "Bye Mummy! We love you." after his retreating back. Bruce shook his head, and disappeared from sight.

James counted softly to five before he spoke again. "Okay he is gone, I have an idea for some fun!" Lily shook her head.

"James, Bruce said to stay out of trouble!" cried Lily. James rolled his eyes and shook his head at her.

"Lily, don't be daft! Its not dangerous, its just some harmless game that Uncle George created!"

"James, harmless and Uncle George don't belong in the same sentence!" Said Rose.

"Shut it Rosey-nosy! Its either we do this plan, or go skinny dipping in the lake!" offered James. Melanie shook her head.

"No, James. I told you that was a one time thing, and I will never do it..." Melanie broke off from her rambling. She blushed, and started to shovel her eggs into her mouth. Al looked at her**,** amused.

"Okay, then we are going with the plan!" The oldest boy pulled out something from his pocket. It was a small box, decorated with a picture of a hat, and small words.

"How to play is, all you guys will be team captains. Find two other people, and go hide somewhere in the castle. I will be It first. You all have ten minutes, Go!" The family and Melanie scrambled away.

_Sorry I cut it off there._

_It was starting to get a bit long._

_Thank you guys for waiting patiently!_

_R and R_


	16. Chapter 15 Killer Plant

**Thanks to all who reviewed!:**

**earthlover**

**Babiilove90**

**lizzielou**

**ComeWriteOutAndSayIt**

**Lilexchem**

**xXuSagiKiXx**

**HGHPlove4ever15**

**Beta: LivinLaVidaLou**

**A/N I dont own Harry Potter**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry was laying around in the Room of Requirement with the other aurors, and Malfoy. The boys were gazing at the map, which was spread out on the floor.

The Room had sprouted up sacks for all of them along with some AC. Harry rolled his eyes at Bradley and Ron who were fighting over a bag of crisps.

"Hmm I wish we could just do this all day, instead of trailing them around." sighed Malfoy, watching his red hair turn to blonde. "Looks like we need another dose of the potion."

Harry nodded and pulled out a bottle from his bag. He handed out three bottles to the other guys. Each was a different color containing a different hair. They drank deeply from it and gagged.

"Still can't get use to this," commented Bradley watching his skin tingle and bubble grotesquely. When the transformation was complete, the boys sighed and returned to searching the map.

"My guy is in his common room, with some chick." commented Draco pointing at the Slytherin common room.

"Mine is in his common room also," pointed out Ron with his mouth half full of cookies. He turned around, and closed his eyes still shoveling in food.

"So are the twins. Harry where is Max?" asked Bradley. Harry shrugged, and poked Ron to help them look.

"Why is Rose and Scorpius together?" yelped Ron. He looked at Draco for answers.

"They are dating, Weas- Ron." Ron eye's widened, and his jaw dropped to the floor. "Plus they are with someone named Freida." Ron was still frozen in shock.

Harry shook his head. "Leave him be. Keep looking for Max." Bradley and Draco nodded, and bent down in front of the parchment. "Wait, why are all the kids separated? Look Melanie,Nicole and Kalie Wood are on the first floor." he pointed to the three dots. "And Hugo, Roxanne, and Julia Longbottom, are on the third floor."

"Why _are_ they separated? And your daughter is with a random girl and Luna's boy. And Al is with Louis Weasley, and Luna's other boy."

"What are they up too?" sighed Harry. He scanned the floors. "Well here is James, by himself on the second floor, heading to the first. D-mn it! I found Max. Him and James are going to cross paths soon." Draco understood what that meant, disater.

Harry shoved Ron, and the man shook his head.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY LITTLE GIRL IS WITH.." Harry covered his mouth, but Ron continued to try speaking.

"Ron we have no time for this. C'mon lets move." Harry whispered over Ron's consistent muffled sounds, "Mischief Managed," and the map went blank. He popped it into his pocket, and the boys headed down to the first floor trough a secret passage.

They emerged at the end of the hall way. "Keep an eye out for James or Max. Also Melanie and her group. They might now whats going on." the boys nodded at him, and started to walk.

Harry nodded over at Max, who was walking in the same direction as them.

"You guys go and ahead of me, but be subtle. I will catch up later." The guys nodded, and saluted him playfully, and then sped off. "I said subtle!" he mumbled.

He was halfway down the hall when Max stopped. He just realized that he did, when the tapestry next to him moved. Harry nervously poked it, and was suddenly pulled behind it.

"What are you doing?" yelped Harry. He stop trying to fight the pairs of arms around him, when he saw Mel. She had a blue button next to her badge. The other two girls with her had the same badges.

"We are playing tag, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes style! Now be quiet, James is approaching." Harry looked at her and the other girls held fingers up to their mouths.

"How do you know?"

"The blue light gets brighter," said Kalie. Harry nodded. "C'mon, lets slip behind that wall. The girls grabbed Harry and shifted over. They could now see the hallway.

"See there is James." Melanie whispered. Harry held in a laugh at the sight of him. He was wearing a huge hat, that said IT on it. He winced slightly after a few steps.

When James had passed them, Nicole spoke. "He is it." Harry gave her a I-Kind-Of-Noticed-That look. "Now who ever is IT has to wear the hat, and get a slight shock, until they find a group. IT picks one member, and the trade places. Then the game restarts." The girls beamed.

"Sounds super, but James is heading towards Max, and that can only mean..." He broke off at the sound of a yelp. Harry and the girls ran out of their spot, and down the hall. They found James had lifted Max into the air, and was swinging him around.

"James Sirius Potter! Put him down." screeched Melanie as she glared at him. James gave her a cocky smile.

"Hard or neatly" he asked still swinging the poor boy. His hair fell all over the place while being knocked into protesting portraits.

"Hmm the first one." she replied. Melanie still did not forgive Max for when he tried to sneak spiders in James' bed. James nodded, and flicked his wand. The boy fell with a loud thump.

"Stupid Potter! You'll rue that" he shouted heatedly, and hit James with a jinx. The red head fell to the floor immobile. By then a huge crowd appeared. They laughed and jeered.

"Langlock!" shouted Melanie. Max immediately grabbed his throat, and started to making retching noises. "Next time leave my boyfriend alone." she said, oblivious to the fact that James had started everything. Melanie removed the jinx from James.

"Thanks love!" He smiled and planted a kiss on her cheek. "But you are IT!" The Hat magically switched places ont her head, while the button appeared next to James' badge. Melanie groaned.

"You are gonna pay," She said nicely. James started to laugh.

"James, can you go one day without picking on Max?" asked Harry looking at the boy. He was still clutching his throat. James nodded.

"Yep it has been a week since I cursed him!" Harry shook his head. "Oh well, round two begins.." He was cut off by his cousin and friend running at them.

"Guys help! Its Hugo. We were hiding in the Herbology Room, when a plant started to attack him!" cried Louis. Bruce, Melanie and James gasped, and took off down the corridor, shoving kids away. Melanie whispered the counter curse behind her back at Max as they ran away.

The boy coughed, and crawled away smiling angrily.

It took them five minutes to reach the Herbology Room. Harry's cohorts were already there trying to fight some sort of plant. No one noticed the trail of spiders leaving the classroom.

The plant would regrow its vines times two, after be hit with a spell. Harry could see his nephew trapped in the middle. Ron's face was screwed up in agony, trying hard to reach his son. . Through a hole in the middle of the plant Harry could see his struggling nephew. Every time they tried to throw a spell at it to make the plant release him it would just grow back two times stronger. Ron's face was screwed up in agony, trying hard to reach his son.

"Bruce help us! It keeps growing back!" cried Malfoy. The plant sliced at his face. Harry quickly began to fire his own curses. It wasn't working either, and he started to bleed from where the plant got him. He could already see Hugo losing the fight inside.

"You guys are using the wrong curse! Use Trunco Plantus!" Melanie shouted the curse herself, and destroyed a huge chunk of the plant. Harry looked stunned, but began to do the same. James and the other three guys joined in. In a matter of seconds, the reached inside.

Hugo was trying to bite the vines off him.

"Make sure you don't hit Hugo!" shouted Harry. The group fought hard against the vines. The effort added some improvement.

"Guys the vines keep regrowing!" shouted James dodging a spiked leaf. "Hit the stem!" Harry looked at what he was pointing to. There was a massive and thick stem close to the ground.

"Hit that!" James pulled out his wand, but the vine grabbed his ankle. It pulled him into the air, upside down, and began to swing him around, the same way he did to Max.

"James!" screamed Melanie, the hat was long gone. She blasted a vine out her way as it tried to scrape her face. The plant tossed James into the air, and the boy flew across the room. He was down.

"Curse the stem!" cried Harry, again. He ran over to James. Harry exhaled, he was still breathing and dazed. James moaned and sat up. He tried to stand, but Harry pushed him down. "Stay!" Harry turned reluctantly away from him, to see Draco and Ron shoot a curse at the middle of the stem. It ricocheted back, and hit both boys.

Harry tried to shot a curse also, but just barely managed to dodge out his way. He looked over at Melanie and Bradley, both were still attacking the vines. Poor Hugo was still struggling trying to keep the plant from curling around his neck.

Harry for a mad second thought he heard cackling.

He did.

Behind the plant, was a boy with short blonde hair. It was one of the twins. Yaxley's son. Harry shouted, "Accio boy!" and the boy shrieked as he flew at him. Harry wrestled him to the ground. The boy hardly put up a fight.

"Bruce!" screamed Melanie! "HUGO!" Harry looked behind to see his nephew being gagged by a leaf. Hugo's flaying arms started to lose momentum.

"How do we stop this!" shouted Harry at the twin. The boy broke out in a grin. Harry held back his hand for he was about to slap him.

"Ask the blonde girl." he replied lazily, trying to look past Harry. It was as if he was enjoying all this, as if this were some comedy show.

"Melanie, do you know how to stop the plant?" shouted Harry. Melanie shook her head, and suffered a slap from a leaf. It left a red mark.

"Yes she does!" said the twin boy. Harry looked pleading at Melanie. Melanie paused. She closed her eyes, and the spell seem to etch itself out in her mind. _How do I know __this?_ She did not trust the spell, but she needed to save Hugo. Melanie opened her eyes.

"Magnignis*!" she shouted concentrating hard on the stem.

The room was filled with a orange-reddish glow.

TBC

_* I will define in the next chapter_

_I hope you enjoyed this Chapter!_

_R and R_


	17. Chapter 16 Happy Anniversary

_**Thanks to all who reviewed! **_

_**Lilexchem**_

_**ComeWriteOutAndSayIt**_

_**lizzielou**_

_**Beta: LivinLaVidaLou**_

**_A/N: I don't own Harry Potter!!_**

Chapter 16:

Happy Anniversary

The blinding light cleared, and Harry surveyed the scene. Hugo was on the floor, struggling with a bunch of dead vines. The floor was littered with charred leaves, and where the stem was stood something that was burnt and decayed.

Draco and Ron walked unsteadily over to him with looks of wonder and curiosity. Draco quickly casted a binding charm on the twin boy. He scowled and began to struggle. Ron opened his mouth but a noise interrupted them.

"Melanie?" said James. He ran over to her. Harry finally looked in the castor's direction. She was on the ground, her breathing was quiet, but still apparent. James was huddled over her right side, with Bradley on her left. "Melanie?" repeated James. He placed a hand over hers. It still had the wand in it.

At the touch she stirred. Melanie sat up, and James rested his arm around her shoulders to keep her up. James smiled, and Melanie returned it.

Hugo walked over to all of them, and Ron started to check him over.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Hugo looked at him with one eye squished up.

"No, I'm fine. Who are you?"

"David, I'm Bruce's friend." Hugo looked somewhat satisfied, but still curious at Ron. He walked over to Bruce's other side.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry. They all approached Melanie. She smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine, but my head kinda hurts." Melanie looked around. "Hmm, that curse must have been powerful!"

"Where did you know that spell from?" asked James. He seemed a bit worried. He repeated the spell over and over in his head, til he committed it to memory. Melanie shrugged. She motioned to stand up, and James helped her up.

"Hugo what happened?" asked Bruce. Hugo began a monologue on how him ant two others were hiding in the room, when the plant was unleashed, and blown up in size. It began to attack him, and the others ran for help. Harry looked satisfied with the story, and checked Hugo over again. He had several red welts on his neck, but hopefully they would go away.

"Okay, David go get the headmaster. Dra- I mean Micheal go get Madame Pomfrey..." James' groan interrupted him.

"C'mon Brucie we are fine." said James. Melanie nodded, and then fainted. As James quickly tried revive her, Bruce gave him and "I told you so look".

"Yep Micheal get Pomfrey." he said finally.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The Hogwarts trained pulled away from the station. There was loud laughter, and conversations from each compartment to be overheard. The sky had a grey look to it, but each student's face was merry.

The Hogwarts attacker was caught, and everyone felt safe.

In one compartment sat Hugo, Lee Jr., Bruce, Lily, James and Melanie. Also, to Hugo's embarrassment, Hermione. She came to Hogwarts once the headmaster wrote to her what happened.

Hermione sat close to Hugo, and kept looking around the room for danger.

Al and Rose came back into the room. Rose sat next to Hugo, while Al took a seat next to James.

"Watcha reading?" he asked curling up on the seat. James was sitting on the ground, and Melanie was reading over his shoulder. James looked at up him, and smiled. He was wearing glasses.

"Just looking up that spell Melanie used. How was _prefect_ duty?" James said the word prefect as if it was his enemy and it had called him fat or something rude.

"Okay, the head boy kept asking where you two were." James mumbled something like, _who cares what that stupid prat said. _"Since when do you wear glasses?" he asked, pushing his own back on his face. James copied him.

"Since I started reading books!" Al gave him a look. Al leaned over to James, and poked his eyes. Where there should have been lenses, was nothing.

"Ow! That hurt." cried James, and put his hands up to his eyes. Hermione looked over at them.

"Al that wasn't nice." she scolded.

Al grinned at her. "But it was funny!" Hermione let out a laugh despite herself.

"James those glasses are fake!" said Al. Jame shrugged and returned to the book. Melanie rested her head on his, and he grabbed her hand. As James read he played with her fingers. Harry watched them from his seat directly across from them. He smiled. _They are very cute together. _Hermione seemed to read his mind, and when she caught his eye, she smiled.

"So Bruce what are they going to do with that kid?" Bruce looked over at LJ. He was sitting next to Melanie. The boy stretched his legs, and rested them on James shoulders precariously. James looked up a grinned evilly at him.

"Remove your feet, or suffer a curse." LJ looked up at the ceiling considering the option. "One that Melanie knows." that seemed to convince LJ, and he promptly removed his feet.

"The headmaster told me not to say anything." what Bruce said was met with stares from almost everyone. Hermione was the exception. "Okay, he says that the boy is going to Azkaban." The room gasped.

"Prison! But he is just a kid!" said Hugo. Bruce turned to him,and shrugged.

"I know, but attempted murder is an adult crime, to be met with an adult sentence."

Bruce walked his fingers through his hair.

"Hmm, Bruce," started James as he set down the book. Melanie closed her eyes with head still resting on James'. "After Lily' attack you said the attacker.." He was cut off as the door slide open loudly.

A blond haired boy came in. That blond was Scor. Rose smiled at him, and looked over at Hermione. Her mother pretended to look curious at why he was in here. Ron told her about their daughter dating, but Rose did not know that.

"James and Melanie, the head boy is looking for you two. He is very mad..."

"Not very, but extremely!" said a black hair teen. He came in and glared at James and Melanie. Bruce chuckled softly with LJ and Al. "I told you guys that you had prefect duty today! And where were you guys? Oh in here cuddling! Go patrol the hallway now!" James glared right back at the older boy, and him and Mel stood up.

"Geez Norman! Does you girlfriend want to have a snog with you that bad, that you couldn't wait for us to do patrol?" Norman blushed at his wit.

"Shut it Potter, and get out there." James walked out first, sticking his tongue out at the head boy as he passed. Melanie followed next. She saluted Norman, and marched out.

Norman rolled his eyes. "How do you guys put up with them?" asked Norman at large. The group smiled back.

"It takes practice, and many comebacks." replied Al. Norman shook his head, and left.

They compartment continued to talk about the recent attack when five minutes later in came James and Melanie. They took their original places. Everyone just stared at them.

Bruce looked around waiting for some one to speak. "What are you guys doing back here?" said Rose in motherly tone. Melanie smiled, am began to braid James hair. After she grew it with her wand first.

"I put a full body bind on Normie, and James shut him in a compartment!" she explained. James winced, as she pulled tightly. Half the room started to yell at them, and the other half just stared at them.

"Don't look alarmed, we paid a first year to let him out." said James nonchalantly. "So, what are the plans for break?"

"Umm, there is the annual Back to school Weasley party Saturday." supplied Rose. James smacked is forehead. Melanie stopped, and waited for his explanation.

"Are you serious? Saturday, thats gonna be.." He realized everyone was staring at him again. "umm, great!" James slumped back down against the chair. "Just great."

"Something wrong, love?" asked Melanie. She resume to braiding. James shook is head, releasing his hair from her grip.

Bruce grinned at them. "No nothing is wrong with him, right James." LJ snickered. James nodded at him, and smiled.

"Am I missing something?" asked Al. James just grinned, and gave him "I will tell you later" look. "Okay, but nice hair." James ran over to the window, ans shrieked at all the small braids. Some how Melanie added colored beads to it.

"Change it back," he demanded. Melanie sighed, and flicked her wand. The beads disappeared, as his hair grew shorter. "Thanks, Mel. As for you Al." James flicked his wand, and his brother's hair turned bright blue.

"James! This is not funny!" shouted Al over the laughter in the room. The train stopped, and the whistle blew.

James dropped down all the girls' trunks. "Sorry bro, but can't do magic outside of school!" He grabbed his and Mel's trunk, and left the compartment with Mel, Bruce and Lee. Al spluttered behind him.

James navigated them through the now full hallways. He nodded at a first year who stood nervously by a door. "So Bruce, going back to the states?"

Bruce nodded, as they jumped onto the platform. "Yep, going to visit my sister, and girlfriend. Oh got to go!" He pointed at some random family in the distance, and took off. He waved at them.

James looked at his companions and shrugged. "Maybe we can invite him for dinner, or something." he said. Melanie nodded, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, I love you James, and nice knowing you." Her and LJ backed away from the red head.

"What are you saying?" Melanie pointed, and James turned behind him. The next thing he knew, he was trapped under his brother. James tried to free himself, but it was no use.

"Al!" he shouted.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry was sitting in the kitchen with Ginny and Al. He raised his head to the ceiling, and shouted "James Sirius! Wake up, or I will transfigure your bed again!"

The group waited a few seconds. Then suddenly loud stomping could be heard overhead. Harry chuckled, as the loud noise could be heard on the steps. They were all then greeted by a tousled haired teen.

James yawned, and grumbled to his seat. Harry watched him, amusedly, as he poured orange juice into his cereal.

"Good morning teenager, or its actually Good Afternoon." James looked over at the clock, and squinted. It was five minutes past noon. He shrugged, and began to eat.

Ginny shook her head. "James you put orange juice in you food." James half way raised his spoon to his mouth. He watched the juice drip off the spoon, and into the bowl. James shrugged, again, and devoured the spoonful.

Conversation erupted around him, as he continued to eat. When his spoon fell to the bowl, he spoke. "So, what time is the party again?" James stood up, and chucked his bowl into the sink. He then sat back down.

"Its at three this time." James frowned and nodded. "Why, do you have something planned for you and Mel today?" inquired Harry grinning. James blushed slightly, and muttered something that sounded like yes.

"Oh I forgot its your second year anniversary!" Ginny ran over and pinched his cheeks. His blush deepened as he pushed his mother away. Al and Harry snickered.

"Yes it is, and I had something planned for us around three. It will probably be like an hour or two. Can we go to the party afterwards?" asked James hopefully. Harry and Ginny looked at each other.

Harry sighed. "Yes that will be fine. Me and your mum will get you guys around five. Where are you going?" Harry stood up, and walked over to the sink, where he swayed his wand at over the bowl, It began to wash itself.

James shrugged. "Um here. I planned a picnic for us." Al went Awww, and earned himself a healthy kick from under the table.

He was being a good sport over the years, after he told Mel the truth about how he like her. In his guilty mind, he still nursed a sore spot for her, and somewhat hoped that they would break up.

"How adorable!" said Ginny. "You two can go to the pond or something!" James nodded, and walked out the room mumbling something about a letter, with Al still going awww behind him.

The doorbell rang five minutes after Al had left the room . Harry walked out the kitchen, and opened the front door. He was greeted by the minster.

"Morning, Kingsley. Want to come in for some muffins?" The man Harry once knew was getting a bit on in his years, but still had that professional feeling to him.

Kingsley shook his head. "No thanks, Harry. I need to talk to you in private." Harry nodded, and showed Kingsley over to his study. Harry shut the door, and placed the Muffliato curse upon them.

The room was around the size of a bedroom. It even had its own small closet. Harry desk was in the middle, and a file cabinet stood next to the window.

He offered the minster a seat, and Harry took the chair behind his desk. "So I can tell this has to do with our mission." Kingsley nodded. "Do we get to go home now?" Harry frowned as Kingsley shook his head.

"No, the headmaster wants you four there until school ends. Besides I agree with him. It would look suspicious if all four of you left again."

"We could say we died." offered Harry.

Kingsley laughed, Harry frowned, he was serious. "I thought of that, and thats when the whole "suspicious thing" came into play." both men laughed. They froze for a brief second. Harry could have sworn he heard something rustle somewhere in the room. "So for now you and your cohorts will return and act like students until the end of the year. But there is another problem."

Kingsley shifted in his chair. "We analyzed the boy, and he seems a bit to convinced that all the attacks were him." Harry looked curiously at the man.

"Convinced?"

Kingsley laughed nervously. "Wrong word choice. Due to the new laws, we weren't allowed to use vertiserum on him." Harry nodded. The new law was that a truth serum may be used when there is enough evidence that a person committed a crime, and won't admit to it.

"So when we questioned him, the boy seemed excited and kept going on about how he almost killed these children. So when you go back, around mid May, I will have search warrants, and I want you guys to search all of his sister's belongings."

"Why his sister?" inquired Harry.

"We have reasons to believe that she might have been a helper in this case." Harry nodded showing he understood some concerns.

"Will there be only a warrant for her?"

Kingsley shook his head. "No, there will be more for the others. Why do you ask?"

Harry shrugged. "Procedure." Kingsley gave him a searching look, but nodded. Harry had a gut feeling that there was more to this attacker than what he was shown so far. For a mad second he thought of what Hagrid said.

_Follow the Spiders_

Harry showed Kingsley out after some last minute details. When both men had left the room the closet door opened. In the right light a person could have sworn that a pair of green orbs were floating inside.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Hello Mr and Mrs P. You guys look cute." greeted Melanie three hours later. Her blond hair flowed free around her back, and she was dressed in regular t-shirt and jeans.

Of course her veela side made her look extraordinary. Ginny smiled at her as she placed another earing in her ears.

"James is coming down right now." answered Harry to the unasked question. Melanie smiled, and walked inside. Harry just noticed the gift and envelope in her hand.

James tripped down the steps as he trotted down them. He was also in jeans and a tee. Al and Lily followed him. "Okay, I am here. Hold your applause." Melanie playfully rolled her eyes, and kissed him on the mouth.

"Happy anniversary, love." She handed James the gift and he frowned.

"I thought you weren't serious!" he complained.

Melanie grinned. "Hey you are the one who lost the bet! Maybe Al will do it with you." The couple turned to the younger brother. Al ran and hid behind his mother.

Ginny shook her head. "I don't want to know what you to have in mind. Well have fun, and we will see you around five." She shoved the family out the door, and waved behind her back.

The door slammed itself shut and the couple was left alone.

Melanie looked around before she handed James the card. "Here**,** open it later." James pocketed it, and grabbed her hand.

"C'mon Mr. Romantic has a surprise for you." He dragged her out the door, and to the side of the house. Ginny's flower garden was planted neatly in small rows, and several broom twigs were littered around.

Melanie looked around expectantly. "So where is Mr Romantic and the surprise." James playfully hit her on the arm. He pointed to the roof.

"The roof?" inquired Melanie. James nodded happily at her shocked face, and pointed to the ladder. He began to climb it, and Melanie followed.

James helped her up, and she gasped at the sight.

The flat part of the room was decorated with a blanket, and had a picnic scene on it.

A vase full of flowers was in the middle, and plates of different kinds of food was littered around it. Especially chocolate covered strawberries.

James sat her down on one side, and his self on the other. "Like it?" he asked. Melanie nodded, and kissed him over the bread basket.

The couple engaged themselves in conversation as they ate the prepared meal to their surprise an hour and a half had passed. James stretched his self out, as Melanie cleared up the mess. She then scooted over to her boyfriend and cuddled up next to him.

"James that was beyond sweet." she whispered into his neck. James grabbed a lock of her hair, and twisted it around.

He then turned slightly to her and smiled. "It wasn't much, but I wanted it to be special. Can I open my gift now?"

Melanie laughed. "Okay, go ahead." James grinned and ripped out the envelope. Inside was a card with a heart on it. He opened it, and a blast of fireworks shot out. Suddenly a picture of him and Melanie appeared. Underneath it was two words._ Look up._

James did as he was told, and found Melanie's face above him. She leaned in, and kissed him hard. James added his own pressure. He sat up, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Best anniversary date ever." he gasped as they broke apart. Melanie nodded, and the laid back down watching the clouds fade away.

"I love you, carrot top." said Melanie, as she kissed James nose.

" I love you too, blondie." he retaliated and kissed her on the mouth. The broke apart and just grinned at each other.

That was exactly how Ginny found them. Her and Harry hid under the invisibility cloak watching them. She grabbed her husbands hand, and he smiled at her.

Both seemed to be thinking the same thing.

They are perfect for each other.

_**Lol I wanted something cute for the ending of this chapter.**_

_**Oh Magnignis means huge fire =)**_

_**Since school starts for me tomorrow, updates may be a bit slower! Sorry!**_

_**Follow the spider and, R and r! =)**_


	18. Chapter 17 Dressup and Conversation

_**Thanks to all who reviewed!:**_

_**lizzielou**_

_**The-Mixed-Up-Girl**_

_**Lilexchem**_

_**and thanks to all who added my to story alerts, author alerts..etc. =)**_

Dress-up and Conversation

"Hey I was dancing!" cried James as his brother pulled him away. The red head was in the middle of dancing with his grandma. He was actually having fun with Molly.

Al snorted and pulled him over to a deserted side of the house. He sat down and James followed his lead. "Oh well, I need to talk to you." James registered that this was serious, and stopped shredding the grass. He crossed his legs, and looked him in the eye.

"What is it?" questioned James using his serious voice. Al chuckled, and returned his somber manner.

The raven haired boy looked around. "This is very important. Wait,... go get Mel." James nodded, and disappeared from their hiding spot.

"Tell me again why you were talking with my parents?" asked James, as he sat down again, this time with Mel in his lap. Mel smiled at Al.

"I was telling them about our date, and the second part of the deal we made about what happens to the person who last the bet." James groaned, and pouted but neither could see his face.

The red head peeked around her shoulder. "Oh yea Al you and Lee will help me with that." Al was actually concerned, but his news was to important. "Well speak! You are interrupting grooving and snogging time!"

Al sighed, "Okay before the party I overheard..."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Bruce rushed inside the compartment, panting. He stood in the doorway and threw his bag onto the rack.

"Hey guys, just made the train." Harry looked around the room noticing three empty spots. "Where is James and Melanie?" Al pointed to the spot between him and Rose. Harry peered, and jumped as Melanie and James appeared.

"Hey mummy." said James lazily, he was wearing his reading glasses, and had a book in hand. Melanie greeted him, and fixed her ponytail. Al looked at James and sniggered. His brother hadn't noticed he had a bit of lip-gloss next to his mouth. "Have a nice break?"

Harry took the only open seat next to window and Hugo. "Yea it was pretty quiet." He was aware that everyone was staring at him, and when he caught their eyes, they looked away. The room enveloped into silence. Harry looked around nervously. He was glad when Al broke the ice.

"So Bruce, me and the family want to thank you for all you have done for us." Harry blushed slightly, and tried to interrupt. "No wait, with all you have done its,like you a part of this family. We know that you would never hide anything from us, as we wouldn't to you."

Harry just mumbled a small thanks, but he still was curious about the speech his son gave.

Harry quickly spoke before anyone added anything else in. "So Melanie did you find that spell?" Melanie shook her head,and shifted the book in James' lap.

"No, I looked in some books at my house, but it never popped up." She distractedly wiped the gloss of her boy friends cheek. "Oh well it does not matter." She then looked at Bruce and grinned. "I have a treat for everyone this week, right James?" James smiled sadly.

"Can we know now?" asked Lee. Melanie shook her head.

"No, but it involves you and Al." commented James. He smirked at his friend's horror stricken face.

**0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o**

"Morning," yawned Bruce loudly as he took a seat at the Gryffindor table. Melanie, Lily, Hugo and Rose nodded back at him. "Have you seen James and company? They weren't in the room when I woke up."

Melanie shook her head, but a small smile played on her lips.

It was the Wednesday of the first week of school. Already their halls were full of students gossiping about the young boy who was found guilty of being the attacker.

Everyone was happy that he was going behind bars. Everyone except his sister, who was allowed back at school. She looked even more distant before, with a scowl on her pudgy face.

Harry, Draco, Ron and Bradley were still at school. Bradley wanted to leave, but since the girl twin was still there he had to keep a small watch on her.

"What do we have today?" asked Hugo to Lily. The small girl pulled out her schedule, as she did several guys wolf whistled at the new addition to the Great Hall.

Three girls had stepped into the hall. A ginger, blond and brunette. The girls walked over to where the family, Harry and Melanie were. They stopped in front of the veela, and the brunette and red head frowned.

"You are so dead." said the ginger. The whole hall burst into laughter. It was LJ in a curly ginger wig, wearing a girls' school outfit. Al stood next to him in a brown pompadour, while James' had the blond hair. Each were wearing vibrant make up.

James fluffed his hair, and sat down across from Melanie and Bruce. "We are so even." he said to his snickering girlfriend. Al and Lee took his lead sitting next to him.

"How do you wear these?" asked Al tugging at his shirt. Many realized each boy was wearing a bra with something inside them.

Harry looked at his sons, and shook his head. "All you need is a camera."

Melanie nodded eagerly, and pulled out something from her bag.

"Got one." she clicked it, and the boys were blinded by a bright light. "There, now tell us who each of you are."

Al sighed, "Today I am Rose Weasley." Rose frowned, but smiled slightly.

"I am Lily Potter." said LJ fixing his eye shadow.

"And I am the Greatest Prettiest Girl of the all, Melanie Matthews." added James. He smiled at Melanie, who blushed.

"Let me guess this is part of your bet?" asked Hugo, he was rather amused at the whole matter. James nodded at him, and began to spoon eggs on his plate.

"Yea, but it is not to bad." replied James.

Lily gave him a look. "Not bad, you don't mind being a tranny?" she asked. Everyone burst into laughter as James' heavily made up face blushed.

He coughed "No I meant that doing this could not possibly get worse!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

James and LJ endured much cat calling all day, but both laughed it off. It was very amusing to both of them. Especially when they angered the potions master by asking if they could leave, because it was that "time of the month". Lee swore Prof. Applegate died inside.

It wasn't until after lunch when the two ran into trouble. Bruce, Melanie, James and Lee where walking to Herbology when the group ran into Max.

Harry noticed he looked skinnier and angrier than usual. His hair was also more limp, and if you looked close at him you would have saw the spider on his shoe.

Max looked at James and LJ and laughed. "I knew you two were on the turn."

It was like those were fighting words. Those in the hall gasped as a bang rang throughout the corridor. Max was on the floor with his toenails sprouting from his shoes ripping the fabric. The spider there earlier crawled up his leg.

James twirled his wand lazily staring at the teen. A grin spread across his heavily made up face, making the foundation crack a bit, giving him a mad scientist look.

"I know you are jealous Maxie." he said motioning at Melanie to remove the curse on Max. When his toenails stopped growing he jumped up and ran over to James. His wand was pointed at the red head's(well blond for today) throat.

James gulped, as Melanie and the other boys all pointed their wands at Max. He glanced at the sticks and laughed. "Three against one, very clever."

"Whats going on!" shouted Professor Tulu who taught Herbology. She was a short skinny woman with a long nose and short hair. Tulu grabbed everyone's wand and held them out of their reach.

Which was pretty funny for the teens could still grab them; for when her arms raised she was still only an inch taller than Melanie who was the shortest of the group.

"Now detention to all of you." Tulu looked at LJ, Melanie, and James. "Wait when is your last detention scheduled?"

James looked up in thought. "Hmm second Saturday of May," he said truthfully. Tulu rolled her eyes.

"Fine third Saturday you are mine. Max you have it this weekend, and Bruce you don't have to worry." She smiled at Harry, and walked away. "Come along now!"

Max looked at them and glared. "You will pay Potter." James waved his hand as to say, "Yea, yea." Max ran after the teacher to see if he could get out of the detention.

"Well there goes all of our Saturdays for May." complained James as the followed Max and the teacher's path. Harry looked at him as LJ adjusted his skirt and wig.

"You only have three Saturdays gone, with one free one left." he said eyes trained on the back of Max's head. He was worried.

Melanie smiled linking hands with James, "Well we were planning on having some fun next week, and of course some rotten teacher will stop us." Harry opened his mouth, but closed it. What ever they were up to he did not want to know. "Well Bruce you lucky doggy, you don't have detention!"

Harry blushed as LJ and James began to hum "Puppy Love" at him. The boys and Mel continued this all day, and even had a dance routine to it by dinner.

While the Great Hall watched in amusement at the trio dancing, James did an impressive cartwheel as LJ sorta did the splits, two people were outside having a whispered conversation.

"Everything going all right?" said voice number one. He pulled something of his sleeve and stuck it in his hair.

"Yea, a lot of pressure, but its worth it if we can get the future we want. Are you sure you want to do this?" asked voice two, their voice calm and steady.

Voice one nodded. "Yes, I am tired of everything and its time, you know who, got what they deserve." Voice one looked around. "C'mon lets go eat."

Voice two followed their companion into the Hall, their long hair swinging behind them. They were able to sneak in as everyone, including all the professors except Applegate and Crickett, applauded the trio and laughed at Harry's crimson face.

No one noticed the pair, and sadly no one overheard them.

**Do you like? Review please!!**


	19. Chapter 18 And the Attacker is

_**Thanks to all who reviewed!:**_

_**BigBangMeteor8612-(Lol I really like your suggestions! And plan on using them)**_

_**pottergirl101**_

_**lizzielou**_

_**ComeWriteOutAndSayIt**_

_**Lilexchem**_

_**A/N I do not own Harry potter! Sorry for taking a while to write! There will not be another update till the Saturday after next(My Drill Team and Marching band are going to Bands Across America!!) I apologize for such a long wait!(maybe I will take my laptop with me *ponders thought*)**_

_**Also all my other stories shall be updated next Thursday at 3pm pacific time.**_

**Chapter 18:**

**The Attacker is...**

"Finally!" shouted Harry happily. He yanked the letter off the the nearest black owl, nearly taking off the poor creature's leg, and ran out the owlery.

It was only a week after school had started, and Harry had been praying the letter would come. He proudly held it in the crook of his arm like how a Olympic torch carrier would hold the torch.

With this letter, he would be able to search Max's stuff, and hopefully leave school.

Harry made it to the Grand Staircase, but stopped dead in his tracks. There was an overlarge crowd. It was not some sort of riot, but the students were laughing and screaming. Harry pushed himself through until he found himself at the front of the gathering next to his nephew.

"Hugo, what is going on?" Hugo looked at him with a huge grin on his face.

"Well James and Melanie saw this movie over break, and decided to copy one of its ideas." He pointed to the way top of the stairs. Harry strained his neck and was able to make out three people, on something pink, in front of the Seventh corridor door. "They call it Mattress Surfing." added Hugo.

"Don't they know that the stairs change automatically, and do not have a set course." asked Harry. Hugo looked concerned for a brief moment, but grinned again as his cousin popped up.

"Hey Bruce and Hugo. And to answer your question, yes they do know the stairs change on their on. James said it would be more fun." finished Lily who popped out of nowhere along with company.

Harry covered his eyes. "So who is all up there?" he asked against his better wishes.

"James, Melanie, Lee, Al, Rose, Scor, and Louis. You can only see three, but I think Scor, Rose, Al and Louis are going after the trio." replied Lily nonchalantly.

Lily turned to her best friend. "Are you ready?" she asked. The younger girl nodded, and pulled out a stopwatch.

"What is that for?" asked Harry.

"James wanted to see how long it would take for a teacher to appear." replied the girl. She blushed at Bruce and gave him her best smile. Harry shook his head, and turned away from her to Lily. To his horror she was also smiling at him in a love sick way. Harry blushed and turned away.

"JAMES ARE YOU READY?" screamed Lily quickly trying to ignore the embarrassing moment that just happened. Harry had to admit his daughter could be very loud, and his sons were as equally as loud as her.

"YES!" replied a voice.

Harry did not want to see his kids get into trouble, so he shouted back, "JAMES ALL OF YOU COME DOWN RIGHT NOW, OR..." He was interrupted by a trio shouting, "YIPEE!" and the softened sound of something whooshing down.

The students shouted with glee and terror as the trio came down. Their course was pretty smooth until the reached the fifth floor. The stairs moved, leaving a gap. Harry still couldn't see their faces but he had a feeling they were still grinning. Harry could see that James and Lee sat on a front corner, and were maneuvering the mattress down the steps.

The crowd gasped as the mattress flew into the air, and landed safely on the stairs again. They cheered as the other four set off from the top. Harry gasped again, with the crowd, as the four also flew into the air when the stairs moved.

To be honest it was a spectacular sight, especially when the group where on a staircase that moved. Their course would automatically change and twice they intervened each other.

Soon another obstacle came. It was three students who had come out of the third door. James' mattress was losing speed, but it still had enough power to knock the three kids down, but neither were blown off the stairs.

"Sorry!" called Melanie, but she was drowned out by screams from the other group.

A key staircase had moved, and the mattress was not fast enough to make the jump. The four were falling down, but out of sheer luck the teens fell upon the Trio's mattress, while their mattress hit a different staircase with a loud thump.

No one paid attention to where the now empty mattress went, but were to eager to watch the group finish.

The seven kids landed safely in front of Bruce, Hugo, Lily and her friend. Each wore shocked smiles on their face.

"Can you believe that!" said Scorpius, as Rose clung to his hand.

"I was sure that you guys were going to die!" added James in an over excited tone, lacking sympathy. Melanie laughed along with him, and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Well I believe what you guys did was beyond stupid and.." started Harry, before Lee clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Relax mummy, you know you enjoyed it also. Whats with the letter?" asked Al, as Lee removed his hand. Harry shifted it out of view, but was saved from answering as none other than Prof Applegate approached.

His face was full of outrage causing the crowd to disperse slightly out of his way.

"Are you guys really that dumb? Gliding down the stairs, you could have been killed! I expect more from prefects, well its different in your case Potter seeing how much of a troublemaker you are!" The Prof continued his rant as the seven teens stood there listening. James mouthed along to the rant, for he had heard this speech before.

"Duck!" shouted Lily. Everyone in the hall did, except for the Professor. He looked around, but was hit with the other mattress as it shot off the steps.

James stood back up, pulling Mel with him. The Veela stared at the now knocked over man, as the mattress continued to glide into the great hall.

Harry took this moment to run up the steps. His last view of the scene was Scor helping the prof. up, who looked dazed. He noted that the other six left the scene, with the crowd following them.

Harry could not help himself from skipping up the stairs. This was the prefect distraction that he needed. He was also completely oblivious to the person peeking from behind the fourth floor door.

In no time, Harry reached his common room. The place was deserted except for the small stacks of trash that littered on the furniture. Harry ran up the steps, and quietly opened his dormitory. The place was a bit cleaner than usual, but small spiders ran wild everywhere. To his disbelief, the spiders were tidying up the place. Several worked in groups to put away shoes, clothes, socks etc. While others single handily picked up sweet wrappers

When Harry fully entered the room, the bugs froze and ran off into the opened tank.

Harry almost fainted on the spot, but kept up with his mission. He walked over to Max's trunk and was glad to find it unlocked. It never crossed his mind why Max would leave his trunk open in the same room as James and Lee.

He carefully extracted the contents inside. There was the usual school items-like paper, quill, etc.- and a few random items, but so far nothing incriminating. Harry frowned slightly when he reached the bottom and only found sweet wrappers.

With a quick swish of his wand Harry had the trunk back to his original state. He then moved on to Max's bed-carelessly throwing his wand upon his bed in pursuit. The only thing under the pillow was three spiders. When their hiding spot was removed they ran to the tank, and _shut the lid?_

Harry was too focused on his search to wonder at the sight of the spiders.

Over an hour had passed until Harry plopped down on Lee's bed. Then after a second of reconsideration he got up to sit on his own.

There was nothing here to accuse Max of committing the attacks. Maybe the boy was innocent. The thought of innocence brought his mind to his second year. The time was during when Hagrid was being sent away due to false accusations. He had told them, him and Ron, to

follow the spiders.

Harry jumped up, narrowly hitting his head, and ran over to the spider tank. The creatures squirmed inside, but when his face was placed against it they stopped moving.

"Er.. can you guys, or spiders, show me where,..er.. Max keeps his private stuff." Harry couldn't have felt any stupider, but the spiders jumped to life and immediately began to search for him.

They trailed over to a hole in the floor, and emerged with a sheet of parchment in their grasp. The skittered over to Harry, dropped the sheet and left.

Harry picked it up and opened it. In neat calligraphy writing was the following:

_Victim  Execution  Reason_

_Rachael Thompson Slit throat- Father helped bring Twins' _

_Uncle to "justice"_

_Lily Potter Poisonous Arrow/curse- Father_

_Hugo Weasley* Death by plant- Parents_

*shall reveal Twin 1 to shift blame.

None of these deaths shall be carried out

Harry gasped at the paper. It was Max all along. Harry continued on his reading:

_James Potter Fast acting Poison - Shall be the first death of _

_to mark the new reign of a _

_new Dark Lord. Will set the _

_example of those who go _

_against._

_There shall be a new reign where the muggles and the former "Light" side shall be under the control of those destined to rule. All those who helped with the defeat of the former Lord shall be punished._

_This shall be enacted by:_

_Lord of Arachno- Maximilian Tyranny_

_Future Lady- Sierra "Chaos" Hannah_

_Executor- Shane Hungorian "Disaster"_

"Ahh it seems I am discovered..." whispered a soft voice. Harry turned around and was immediately bound to the nearest bedpost.

Bright flashes of light appeared in front of his eyes; when the glow faded he found himself face to face with the mysterious Max.

"Max, lets not be rash..." His voice was cut off by a well placed charm. Harry started to squirm as Max lunged over to his wand. The dark haired teen walked over to the auror, mindlessly twisting the wood in his palm.

"Aw, but the time for being decent is over." Max paused his movements and looked Harry in the face. He grinned a wicked smile full of scorn and hatred. "How about instead of me killing the son of famous Harry Potter, I just kill the father himself."

Bruce paled as his own wand, connected to Max's, was raised against him. His mind raced with last thoughts of his family.

Suddenly a blinding green light flashed through the room; lighter than the killing curse. Harry shifted his head to see James, Melanie, and Albus standing menacingly in the doorway. His body relaxed and peered over at the "future dark lord".

Blood ran down his cheek as he sat against the wall. The trio inched towards him with Melanie in the lead, her wand raised dangerously in the air.

"I always knew you were creepy," whispered James all traces of his previous fun wiped clean and leaving a grim surface. Max glared happily at him showing no sign of cowardice.

"Wow I am so scared, like you would have the guts to kill me you sorry son of a b—ch!" catcalled Max. In an instant a wand was thrust upon his neck right where his Adam's apple was. The holder of the weapon was none other than Melanie.

Her blue eyes faded to a deep blood red, and her breathing was ragged. Max looked back at her, this time looking fearful. "And who the heck do you think you are?" questioned the veela. James placed a hand on her arm, but she shrugged it off.

Max laughed deeply, "Why don't you know." The couple turned their gaze from Max to each other with heads tilted. Unmistakable signs of Al pausing as he unbinded his father were heard. James and Melanie turned back to Max who slowly tried to rise. With a flick of her wand Melanie knocked him down again.

"Well by your expressions I guess you don't," Max sighed before he completed his statement. "All I can say is this, Melanie are you sure you want to kill your nephew?"

In that exact moment his eyes turned to the same exact red of the veela.

_**This shall be continued next chapter, sorry!**_

_**Review please!**_


	20. Chapter 19 Conclusions and Invites

_**Hi guys! Please let me start off by saying DO NOT KILL ME! **_

_**I am deeply sorry, but I was taking a small break from this story, and playing around with a new word program, and I am back again!**_

_**Thank you to all who reviewed:**_

_**pottergrl101**_

_**Go Elephants Go**_

_**lizzielou**_

_**Lira2308**_

_**PJOnHP**_

_**Alyss's Heart**_

_**Annabeth and Percy**_

_**A/n: I do not own Harry Potter only their shenanigans. Once again I am sorry for the long hiatus, and I promise that it will not happen again!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 19:**

**Conclusions and Invites**

* * *

"What sick game are you playing at?" questioned James angrily. He looked at Melanie who looked horrified at the new revelation; everyone in the room knew that Melanie had no living family members.

Until now.

"Speak," demanded Harry as soon as he was free from his bindings. He calmly walked over to the boy, but his demeanor was as though he was dealing with a Death Eater.

Max looked hesitantly at the wand, which was still at his throat, before talking. "Yes Melanie I am your nephew." Slowly his red eyes were changing back to their original color.

"How?" interrupted Al.

Max rolled his eyes at the intrusion. "I will tell you if you let me continue." It was as though he was controlling the interrogation, and relishing that fact. "Yes it may seem strange, but Melanie here is not the only child of the Dark Lord. My grandmother slept with him before the Dark Lord disappeared, and my own mother became a product of that union. Later on my mother married another Death Eater, and here I am," he finished his monologue with a small grin. "As you can see, if you guys are not totally ignorant, my mother is your older sister.

"And now I ask again, are you really going to harm your own blood?"

Everyone turned to Melanie whose horrified face returned to its previous glare: the only difference was her eyes were blue again.

"Who is your grandmother?" questioned James hoping to give Melanie more time. Even he knew that Melanie had the decision over his fate due to ancient magical laws about family: if he was her family.

"Bellatrix Lestrange." Harry looked at Max to see if the boy was lying; he wasn't. "I am telling the truth Potter. Bella, scared that her husband would find out about the baby, hid my mother in an orphanage until she was adopted by a proud wizard family."

Max yawned widely, a move which nearly made James want to punch him, and spoke again, "I would like your answer now." His voice was not so much as commanding as earlier, and a small hint of fear could be heard.

Melanie lowered her wand, and turned towards the Potter men. Each was staring at her awaiting an answer also. James, who was already next to her, grabbed her left hand and gave it a quick squeeze.

She then quickly took a peek around the room. Yes James' and LJ's room was known to be atrocious, but now the room was in complete disarray with hangings torn off of beds and chains handing from a bedpost. Her mind replayed scenes from Lily's, and even Hugo's, almost brush with the powerful figure of Death.

"Max I would never harm someone of my same blood," Max showed no emotion but waited for her to finish. "But you are no blood of my mine. With that I say goodbye." She elevated her wand slightly, causing Max's chin to rise, but had no real intention to kill.

Suddenly she and the Potter men were blasted back against a nearby wall due to a burst of wandless magic. As the smoke began to clear they witnessed Max standing proud and tall in front of them; his wand safely back in his hand. Spiders fled from their cage and congregated in front of him.

"I am sorry you feel that way…" began Max. His next comment was spoke in a foreign language that Melanie surprisingly understood, "…Auntie. Do not fret for we shall meet again." Without any warning Max launched himself at another wall. Unmistakable sounds of stone crunching and rumbling were heard, and once the dust cleared there was a hole in the wall.

The group ran towards the hole to see a giant spider running towards the forest. They started to shoot curses, but the magical lights only helped Max find his destination. As the wind evaded the room, and whipped their skin, they witnessed a pair of wolves joining the spider towards their target and soon they disappeared into the night.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Al was calmly eating his lunch, ham and chicken pie, when James joined the table. He pushed Al out the way and began to eat his brother's lunch. "Rude," called Al as James continued to stuff himself. "Luckily for me I added some toadstool right before you came over."

As James began to gag Melanie sat down with a heavy book across from the two. She looked at James and sighed before opening her treasure.

"It's true," she whispered which made Al and James stop their shenanigans and draw in closer. They looked at the page and it as bare as James' naked behind in his baby photos.

"Melanie dear, unless you are trying to tell me that you are going insane…" James did not finish his comment for after Melanie tapped the page with her wand a small family tree etched itself out. The picture was an actual black and white delicately drawn tree: several branches connected themselves to names.

There in bold ink showed the Dark Lord's name. Two lines branched out from him. One was Melanie's mother, which led to her own name, and the other was Bellatrix Lestrange. Under her name was Belladonna who was connected to another line. Mysteriously the name was not showing, but from this union produced Max.

"Wow," was all Al could say. This summed up how the three felt.

"We should tell dad," added James looking at Melanie who was nodding silently with her gaze still on the paper. The case about Max was technically solved, according to the minister, but Harry was still looking for clues just in case he made another appearance.

Even though the students of Hogwarts felt safe again, the three of them felt uneasy. Max may have been a creepy kid, but know one for sure knew of his strengths. Melanie also felt guilty for she still had not told anyone, even her boyfriend, about Max's final comment. She knew there would come a time when she must, but for now she kept quiet.

They continued to stare at the book until LJ and the rest of the family came over. Melanie quickly shut the book, and shoved it into her bag. When she was done the newcomers were staring at her curiously.

"So as you all know I will be seventeen soon," exclaimed James excitedly. The comment took everyone's attention from the now blushing Mel. She gave James a smile and he winked back in reply.

"So…" commented LJ as he grabbed a handful of chips.

James rolled his eyes at his friend before hitting the bowl so that it fell on his friend's lap. LJ retaliated by launching a spoonful of the abandoned pie, but when James reached for the pumpkin Juice Melanie grabbed his hand and gave the two a scolding look.

"Anyway," started James as he sneakily used his wand to tie his friend's shoes together, "I have an awesome idea to give out invitations. He moved his arms so that his family quickly grouped together.

After the chat everyone was smiling mysteriously, causing several onlookers to scoot away, and quickly jumped up to start the plan in the common room.

However, to everyone's enjoyment, as soon as James and LJ jumped up they fell over into a heap on the ground causing the Gryffindor students into convulsions of laughter. They pointed fingers at each other, but soon joined into the laughter.

"No one would ever believe you are seventeen and a prefect carrot top," remarked Melanie as she helped James up at the same time Lily helped LJ. The two exchanged silent smiles before looking away.

James grinned before snogging Melanie causing several guys to hiss and others to wolf whistle. "And that is why I need a party to show everyone how sophisti-macated I am, Blondie," he retorted purposely mistaking the pronunciation of the word.

"But I thought mum said no more parties for you?" questioned Lily who was still blushing from the earlier encounter.

James sighed and rolled his eyes in an overly dramatic way, "So! Mum also says that I shouldn't be a troublemaker, but guess who has jelly in their shoes right now?"

Melanie rolled her eyes before skipping up the common room with a small amused smirk planted in her face.

The rest of the family followed her lead except for Al who was moving his feet inside of his shoes.

"Me," he whispered angrily as he followed the scarlet clad group.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Now when you add these properties what type of potion do you get?" asked Professor Applegate as he stalked around the class. Only one girl dared to answer his question, but before she could three sixth years barged into the classroom.

None of the teens bothered to explain their presence, but walked into the potions closet and began to furiously search the inside contents.

"What do you think you are doing?" screeched the Professor causing his third year class to snicker; one look and the class went quiet again.

One of the older students came out and gave the professor a huge grin. "We are on a treasure hunt , sir! The clue said _the item you shall meet will be in the jar of eyes, _so we are looking for beetles' eyes." As soon as she finished talking the familiar sound of glass breaking reverberated through the chamber.

"Oooh!" cried several voices before Applegate frowned at them and they returned to their brewing potions. With a wave of his black cloak he walked into the closet and startled the students at the desks who now felt fear for the other students.

On the ground was a puddle of eyes, a mysterious liquid and broken glass. The Professor coughed, but the two kids ignored him; they were reading the small card that they had found. It was in a surprisingly neat writing that belonged to the birthday boy:

_You have been awesomely invited to_

_James S. Potter's 17__th__ Birthday Party_

_Date: 6/26/20.._

_Time: Party time!_ (in what looked like Melanie's handwriting was Noon)

_RSVP by owl_

_And don't forget to bring your presents and swimsuits!_

The Professor hissed before deducting fifty points from Gryffindor. The students did not protest the points, but were overjoyed at being invited, and ran out the classroom leaving Applegate to clean up the mess.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Great Hall was in a huge chatter about the invitations; several kids were pouting however. The main thing wrong about the scene was that James' posse was missing.

"Where are they," questioned a Gryffindor who was frowning for a lack of an invitation.

At that que a small horn was terriblely played from the door; all heads turned to that direction. There stood Al in a jester costume, complete with green shoes with bells and a matching hat. He looked at everyone as though he wanted to kill someone.

"Hear ye hear ye! The Awesome James Potter would like to finish giving out his invitations." With every word the bells jingled and added to his humiliation.

Al cleared the way and behind him was James wearing a red cape and a paper crown on his messy hair. He was grinning happily with his arm around Melanie, who also had on a crown and cape. Both capes sported the number seventeen colored in gold with an overly used amount of glitter.

A few minutes passed when nothing happened. The horde of students glanced at James with impatient stares.

Finally James clapped his hands and several bowls on the tables began to rattle. The rattling noise got louder causing students to look down, and when they did ten or more letters shot out at them. Each of them was addressed to avoid confusion on who was invited.

After the shooting invitations several newly invited kids quickly swarmed "King" James and asked him what he wanted for his birthday. As James started to list off items, he had an actual list, Melanie motioned for his siblings and best friend to join her in a secluded corner.

"James does not know that we changed the party day to his actual birthday, right?" she whispered fixing her "crown". Everyone grinned before nodding in unison for Melanie had charmed the card to display the right date to everyone but James. Melanie then passed out a sheet of paper with certain words on it; it was the plans for the party that she and Ginny, who reluctantly agreed to the party, had planned.

Melanie's blue eyes sparkled with excitement, "Then he is in for a big surprise…"

_**Thank you for reading!**_

_**I know someone commented about Al not having a love interest, but he will! **___

_**Speaking of which has any one see James' ex lately?**_

_**Review Please!**_


	21. Chapter 20 Party Time and a Plan

_Thank you to all who reviewed and waited patiently for this chapter._

_I greatly appreciate your support when I have been so flaky._

_Since summer is approaching this means many updates till your heads explode! : )_

_Enjoy…_

Chapter 20:

Party Time and Confrontations

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Please kill me," commented James lightly as he uncrossed and crossed his legs for the tenth time. When no one, meaning his mother and girlfriend, remarked on his statement he let out a huge sigh, his twentieth for the morning, and began to hum in an obnoxiously loud manner.

It was June 26th, James' seventeenth birthday, and instead of James preparing for his party tomorrow he was stuck inside a magical shop for clothes- Merlin's Pants and Other Magical Apparel. Unlike regular robe shops this one was for all clothes and apparel just for magic folk.

"James, will you please be patient?" scolded Ginny from her changing room. James mocked his mother until she popped her head over the door and frowned at him causing him to pause in mid sigh. He uncrossed and then crossed his legs again.

James gave another powerful sigh and stood up to stretch. "Look mum, I know it is every guy's dream to be in a girls' changing room, but today is my birthday and we need to plan for my party tomorrow!" Outside he heard a young girl giggle as she passed by.

"And we are planning," commented Melanie as she opened her stall. "We are planning our clothes of bathing suits and summer dresses for tomorrow." Melanie walked past James, leaving him open-mouthed, and looked into the mirror at the end of the changing room; she was in a light blue bikini top and shorts.

"Hmm," mumbled James as he crept up behind, grabbed her around the waist, and looked into the mirror with her. Melanie grinned before planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Mother in the room," reminded Ginny as she strolled up to the mirror. James pretended to scowl, but wolf whistled when he saw his mum's dress: it was a white sundress with yellow sunflowers for decoration. Ginny blushed slightly before promptly hitting her son's shoulder. James grinned again while trying to give his mum a small, but loving, kick.

A small coughed interrupted their fun. "Mademoiselle, is this hooligan bothering you? I can have him removed quickly," commented a man with a nasally French voice; James looked over to see a short man, with a long nose, in a suit staring at his mother and licking his lips greedily with his wand in hand.

"N-no we are fine," stuttered Ginny angrily for she had recognized the short man's actions. The man strolled over to her and grabbed her hand; he then planted a kiss nearly causing James to move Melanie out of his path and punch him in the face. Ginny removed her hand before snorting and walking back to her stall.

James made a motion to follow the short man, who was now walking away with a small grin, but Ginny must had sensed his thoughts for she called, "James ignore him! Melanie are you ready to go?" James grumbled something that sounded like "stupid short fake French man," in reply.

Melanie quickly sat James down and whispered, "Don't worry love, I got this." She then hurried over to her stall and changed out of the swim suit with lightening speed and reappeared in shorts and a yellow tank top. "I will leave my clothes on James' chair for I need to…um, check out some flip flops. C'mon James." With that the two teens were gone.

Five minutes passed when Ginny reemerged from her stall. She collected her dress and Melanie's bathing suit. With one quick look in the mirror Ginny walked out and headed over to the counter. She was halfway there when a small shout rang out from the back rooms.

Suddenly the short man from earlier ran over to Ginny while clutching his throat. He opened his mouth and out came a slimy toad. Ginny jumped back in shock as the man opened his mouth three more times and three more toads appeared.

"Look mommy...Froggies!" laughed a young girl as she clapped with glee while pointing at the helper. Her mother quickly turned around to see what was causing her daughter's amusement. With one look she screamed and dragged her laughing child out the store. Several customers followed her lead as the helper continued to belch up frogs.

"James!" shouted Ginny as she frantically looked around for her son. A flash of red hair by the jewelry counter immediately gave him away. She ran over to find him hiding behind Melanie with a big grin on his face. "I told you not to bother him!"

"Don't look at me! Melanie did it!"

"Excuse me miss," called the lady at the sales counter with an impatient air as she waved Ginny's dress, "may I quickly ring up you stuff so you can LEAVE this store?" With a blush Ginny headed over to counter with James and Melanie at her heels; every few seconds she would scowl at Melanie to the point that James decided to go wait outside in the car in order to avoid his mother's look.

As soon as he was gone Ginny leaned next to Melanie and whispered, "Do you think we stalled enough?" The Sales Lady smiled at her before handing over the bag. "Oh and please thank you worker for his help." She looked back to see the man on the ground with tears in his eyes as he continued to belch up slimy frogs.

Melanie smiled back at the lady before exiting with Ginny. "Yep! James better be ready for this surprise!" The girls began to giggle until a loud honking sound rang out through the parking lot; both of them knew it was James.

The two headed over to the car with huge grins on their faces. "What are you two up too?" questioned James as Melanie slid into the back seat with him.

"Nothing love," replied Melanie as Ginny started the car and drove off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Are you guys having fun?" shouted James, who was standing on top of the food table, to his guests of over fifty teens and family members. The group shouted praise while some began to bow at him. James laughed happily as he jumped down to join LJ in the pool.

"Coming?" he called to Melanie. She shook her head and retreated towards the food table for ice cold punch.

The surprise party was a complete success with a Gryffindor color theme. There were tables full of presents, food, and cake. The Potters had transformed their back yard to the ultimate teen paradise complete with the tables, a canopied dance floor, and a giant pool. All the people James invited were there along with his family and friends of the family.

"Who do you think you are?" whispered a girl's voice. Melanie looked around before the person appeared from under the table; she stood in front of her with her wand clasped in her hand. She had long blonde hair, with apparent brown roots, and noticeable fading acne scars. "What are you doing with my boyfriend?"

Melanie looked at her for awhile before bursting out into laughter, "Tia? I guess you forgot, but you broke up with James. _My_ current boyfriend…_my_ love."

Tia angrily knocked the cup of juice out of her hand and grinned as it splashed Melanie's bare toes. The veela looked back up at her with her hand shaking. "Look here you silly girl! James is mine not yours, and if I can't have him again then what makes you think he wants you?"

"Because one simple fact," started Melanie as she pulled out her wand and magicked the empty cup onto the table. "James loves me, and I love him."

Tia nearly doubled over in laughter causing Melanie to blush. The fake blonde stood up and stepped closer to Melanie till they were a couple of dangerous inches apart. "As I said James will never forget me, and does not care about some silly prat aka a good for nothing veela whore!"

"Oh My God!" screamed a guest as she watched the scene: Melanie shoved Tia against the table and knocked her into the punch bowl which immediately over turned on the girl; before Melanie could gloat happily her face met a fistful of half-eaten birthday cake.

Melanie placed her hands on her eyes and threw the cake on the ground. "You deranged little…" she was cut off by the spectacular sight of a squirming Tia rising in the air and then falling into the pool. A crowd quickly gathered Melanie as they high fived her and LJ ruffled her blonde hair.

"You're welcome," commented James lightly as he walked over and licked some of the cake off of her cheek. They looked over at Tia who was struggling to get out of the pool. She would climb up only to fall back in with a small splash.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione watched the scene from a distance only to shrug their shoulders and continue their earlier conversation.

"Sorry for ruining your party, love," replied Melanie as James wrapped his arms around her and gave her a light kiss. His new wizard watch, which was water proofed with a simple charm, glinted in the light summer sun.

"Are you kidding?" He laughed as he removed some more cake off her cheek. "That was the best girl fight ever and you were so hot!" Melanie punched him lightly on the arm, but quickly embraced him again; the crowd laughed and burst into a round of applause.

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

"Are you okay?" he asked as he pulled Tia out of the water. The girl's clothes were soaked, her hair in tangles, and she reeked of punch and chlorine.

"Why do you care?" she sniffled while wiping her hair back.

He helped push back her hair only for her to swat at his hand. "Because you still like James and I like Melanie and…um well I have the perfect plan so that we both can have our wishes. It involves one sacrifice though…."

"What?" gasped Tia as her heart fluttered at the thought of getting James back. "I will do anything!"

The person sighed before pushing more hair out of Tia's eyes. "We need to act as though we are dating. To throw them off which will lead to chaos and then them fighting."

"Great plan," giggled Tia as she planted a soggy wet kiss on his cheek. "I will owl you over the summer", and with that she apparated out of sight. He was surprised that she didn't even ask any questions or actually believed the silly explanation. Besides how was he supposed to get Tia to date him…

The person grinned to himself as he walked back over to the group. He had no idea what was worst: that he lied to the poor girl or even had the audacity to come up with such a plan.

_This could have been better, but I will make sure the next one is._

_Next chapter they shall go… Well I don't want to ruin it, but if you want to see James do something really fun for the summer than leave me a note!_


	22. Chapter 21 Camp James

_**This would have been updated sooner, but my laptop charger went to Technology Heaven. Also when my charger did die I had five minutes left of my battery which meant no writing.**_

_**Thanks for the support and being such awesome readers!**_

_**Also if you like silly and fun stories then you should read this other story that I have:  
A Tale of Two Pranksters  
Diary of a Weasley Kid**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 21:

Camp James

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ginny darted out of the house for the fourth time and walked over to the van. "Do we have all the sleeping bags?" she inquired while watching her husband tie down all the bags.

"Yes we do I already checked last night." With one final tug everything was tied down and he turned to his wife.

"What about food and…"

"Ginny," groaned Harry as he kissed her to stop her worrying. "We have everything all packed and if we need more then there are five of us who are legal to do magic and very capable…" he paused and looked over at James and LJ who were playing around with their socks while Melanie watched by the front door, "well there are at least three."

Ginny nodded. "Okay okay I just don't want anything to go wrong."

"Hey mum and dad can I talk to you guys?" The two turned around to see their middle child watching them.

"Sure," replied Harry as he leaned up against the car.

Al kicked the dirt by his feet and murmured, "So you said that each of us could bring a guest and seeing that Lily brought Lee and Melanie is basically part of the family I decided who I wanted to bring." He looked and waited for his parent's expression.

"Al isn't it late notice? I mean what about their parents' consent…" began Harry before Al interrupted him impatiently.

"I already took care of that along with packing extra for her." Al pointed to the extra bags near the front of the car; his father sighed and slowly untied the ropes holding down the other bags.

"Her," repeated Ginny as she stepped away from Harry and closer to her son.  
Who is her?"

A figure popped up from behind the car. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter," she called.

"You are bringing Tia!" exclaimed Lee in a disgusted manner. He grabbed James who looked ready to pounce.

"She is my guest…" replied Al as he dragged Tia away from behind the van. Tia looked slightly smug, but also fearful at the angry looks from Melanie and even more evil ones from James.

"What are you playing at?" inquired James angrily as he shook off his friend and headed over to the group; Melanie and Lee quickly followed after him. "Mum, dad, you guys can't let her come along…"

Ginny and Harry exchanged silent looks before Harry stated, "Al is allowed to pick a guest and even though this is his choice we can't do anything about it."

James looked at his brother with so much disgust that Al looked down in guilt. "Wow Al…if you really didn't want me to talk to you for the entire camping trip then you could have found a less crueler way."

"James look…" pleaded Melanie by grabbing his arm while Lily approached the scene.

"Melanie," warned James. Melanie sighed unhappily and walked away into the house. "LJ, Lily let's go inside." The three left while Al and Tia walked away in an opposite direction.

"James come here for a second," said Harry before James could leave. James waved for Lee and Lily to go without him. Lightly, Harry placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "Look James I know this is not fair but when life gives you lemons…"

Rolling his eyes, James replied, "You make lemonade. But how can I make lemonade without water and sugar?"

Harry scratched his hair irritably which only messed up his messy hair even more. "Just be civil towards Al and Tia, please"

"Sure dad," snorted James before walking away.

Ginny wrapped an arm around Harry, "Make sure we keep an eye on James this trip." Harry nodded before kissing her once more. "What was that for?" she inquired happily.

"A kiss for luck," he sassily replied. Ginny playfully slapped him on his backside before helping tie down Tia's bags.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The car ride to the camp grounds was tense thanks to the anger radiating off of James. The first two hours were spent in silence for when anyone tried to start a conversation James would give them a dirty look.

Finally after stopping for a bathroom break James cracked a joke about some extremely round man getting stuck in his bathroom stall. Melanie smiled as she laughed along with the family and friends for even she knew that James could not stay quiet for too long.

"You were scaring me there with being so quiet," commented Lee as he discreetly placed a hand on Lily's knee. Thanks to magic Harry was able to enlarge the van so that each pair could have their own row.

"I remember one time when James went on strike because he did not want to take a bath," started Ginny. She turned around just in time to see James groan and Melanie prod him. "He went two days without speaking…"

The group continued to share stories, mainly about James' antics, but every time Al would comment James would frown or completely ignore him. Harry and Ginny wanted to end the silence between their sons, but even they knew that the fact James was talking again would be as far as they could get to him being civil.

"Here we are," cried Harry as he pulled into a parking lot. The teens looked around with curiosity while the parents shared a smile.

"In a parking lot?" questioned Lily as she hopped out of the van with LJ and Melanie at her heels.

"Well we have to park here," called Harry, "but we will move all of our gear to our campsite."

Harry was under the impression that taking the bags and sleeping bags down from the van would be easy, but that was until he watched James get tangled up in some ropes. The process of getting their things down took over thirty minutes including Melanie untying James and Al's bags mysteriously disappearing for five minutes.

As soon as they were done James grabbed his two black bags. "So anybody up for apparition," he slyly called. Melanie raised her hand, but before they could Harry grabbed their shoulders.

"No James we will walk down there like normal campers," stated Harry with finality. James had half a mind to apparate anyways, but he had no idea where the camp spot laid. Besides, Melanie went back to the van to help tidy up the ropes.

"Walking," cried LJ as though the idea was vulgar. Without Lily's opinion he grabbed her bags for her. Lee knew that the only reason he was here was because James bribed Lily into inviting him, but he had a feeling that Lily wanted him to come anyways.

James continued with the charade and added, "That is for muggles…"

"…and lazy people so shut up James and grab my stuff." Melanie grinned at James before sticking one of the ropes in back on top of the car. In retaliation at her comment, James threw a sleeping bag at her.

"Well that is close to the spirit Melanie," sighed Harry as he watched Melanie and James begin a sleeping bag fight.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Overall the trip started out pretty well. The first night James attempted to push Al's things in the fire until Ginny stopped him; however, this did not faze Al who acted as though the world revolved around Tia. Like a lap dog he would bring her a blanket if she was cold or water if he thought she was parched.

James found his brother's actions disgusting, but a part of him remembered when he acted as though Tia was the greatest person ever; now he believes Melanie is and at least she feels the same.

Their first camp meal consisted of roasted chicken and some potatoes that Ginny had the boys chop up together in an effort to get James and Al together. After five minutes she realized her mistake and made James help the girls with seasoning the chicken while also taking away his knife.

As the group ate happily Harry delighted them with tales of when he was seventeen and nearly starving while searching for horcruxes. Then for dessert came the s'mores:

"James, if you keep that marshmallow in the fire too long it will burn," warned Melanie as she pulled her own marshmallow off of the stick. She made a grab for his stick but James maneuvered away.

"No! The burnt pieces give it flavor." With that James pulled the treat out of the fire and shoved it into his mouth. Seconds later he spat it out and the goeey mess landed on Al's shoe. Tia quickly cleaned it up with her wand while James smiled happily.

"That was disgusting," stated Lily as she bit into her s'mores.

James stuck his tongue out before grabbing another marshmallow and making a new roasted one.

After dessert Harry set the boys and girl to a task of setting up their tents; he was very surprised when the boys had theirs done before the girls, especially since Melanie had been camping before, but that feeling did not last when Melanie told him James' used magic.

"Okay time for bed. If any of you guys need us we will be in our tent," informed Harry as he followed his wife into their tent. Before he disappeared he looked at Melanie and James, who were snuggling by a log, after reconciling over Melanie tattling on him, and added, "We will be checking the tents in ten minutes."

Al bade Tia goodnight before heading in to his tent. When he tried to open it the tent would not budge until Melanie poked James and he removed the curse. Lee and Lily followed their lead, but before they parted Lee gave her a hug causing Lily to blush.

"I think we should go to bed," murmured Melanie as she snuggled up closer to James. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her lips. Melanie looked up at noticed a weird expression in his brown eyes. "What's wrong love?"

James sighed and brushed a red lock out of his face, "Seeing her is like an old wound being cut open again." He looked up at the starry sky and sniffed the woodsy air. "I mean I have gotten over her, but still…"

Melanie helped him by placing the lock behind his ear gently. "Well let me be the bandage for that wound," she whispered. The two exchanged several more kisses before promptly falling asleep.

When Harry and Ginny went to check on the teens they found the two still cuddled up and fast asleep. Harry motioned to wake him, but Ginny held him back and magicked a blanket over them.

"Let them sleep," she whispered and the two headed back to their tent hand in hand.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Good morning," greeted Harry as James slowly opened his eyes. Around him sat his family, friend, Tia and Al who were watching Ginny fry eggs over a new fire while still in their pajamas.

"Sorry about falling asleep here," he murmured sleepily. James shook his girlfriend lightly and could not help but smile as she stretched awake. Melanie smiled a dazzling veela smile at everyone before sitting up on the log with James.

Lily passed them empty plates and exclaimed, "Dad says there is a lake around here that we can go swimming in!" She smiled at her parents with glee in her eyes.

"Cool," commented James, "I could use a dip!"

"You're telling me," said Melanie while plugging her nose playfully. James attempted to slap here with his plate so Melanie pushed him and he fell over the log.

After a quick breakfast the group worked as a team, technically two teams for James refused to be near or help Al and Tia, to make sandwiches and pack the food along with drinks.

Dressed in swimwear they set out to find the lake. The walk took almost fifty minutes, James kept counting off every minute passing, until the sound of tranquil water approached them.

"The lake is beautiful," exclaimed Ginny like a young girl. James gave his mother a look and she blushed.

The lake was pretty small, but lush grass, a huge cliff, and trees surrounded it. Without warning James grabbed Melanie's hand and the two ran towards the water before jumping in. Lee grabbed Lily in his arms and dived in after his friends. Harry and Ginny choose to watch them while Al and Tia placed their feet in.

After thirty minutes of swimming and fun, fun meaning James picking up his mom and throwing her in, Ginny emerged soaking wet while her husband laughed. Happily, Ginny levitated Harry and threw him in while the teens laughed.

"Okay okay time for lunch," called Ginny as she toweled dried her hair. Everyone approached her except for James and Melanie who were nowhere in sight "Where did those two go?" Harry shrugged and shook his wet hair at his wife.

"Up here," shouted James sounding as though he was far away. Everyone looked up to see two figures waving from the top of the cliff.

Ginny gasped with fear, "You two get down right now!"

"Okay," replied James in a way too obedient manner. The two figures backed away and once Ginny believed that they were getting down she, and the others, watched, horror-stricken, as James jumped down with Melanie right behind him. The two dove in perfectly after a few seconds of them falling; a huge splash accompanied them before they popped up above the surface with identical silly grins.

A giant applause busted out from Lee and Lily as James and Melanie came ashore. "That was not funny," scolded Ginny. She gave her son a small slap on the arm before handing him a sandwich.

"Aw mum, relax," he stated with a mouthful of bread and ham. Melanie grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. "It was fun!"

Ginny handed Melanie her food and the veela thanked her. "Sure it was fun to watch my son and accepted daughter fall from a cliff."

"Keep this up mum and I will throw you back in the lake." James gave his mom a sinister wink before grabbing a bite of Melanie's turkey sandwich.

Harry looked at the lake and back to the group; they were sitting on towels a few feet away from the peaceful waters. "I really wish we didn't have to leave," he commented lightly.

James shook up his soda and added, "Even though walking sucks I agree with you dad." James opened his can and his soda gushed out from it covering Al and Tia with its sticky goodness. As Tia shrieked and Al gave James a dirty look the red head mused out loud, "Oops!"

Soon the group packed up, after one more cliff diving involving Melanie, James, and Lee, and headed back to their tents. The walk back felt shorter for everybody was laughing and talking. For a split second Ginny, Harry, and Melanie thought James would talk to his brother, but instead he tripped him inciting Al to fall into a bush.

Nighttime came fast and while the girls set up dinner, hotdogs and beans, the guys went tree climbing. Ginny feared that James would push Al out of a tree, but her boys came back unharmed and hungry.

"Lights out," stated Harry as the teens scrambled into their tents. Ten minutes later he and Ginny checked on the teens, but nothing was out of place except that Al was covered in leaves.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Melanie climbed out of James' hammock, that hung in the boys' tent, silently but James awoke at the sound of her rustlings. The night previous Melanie snuck in after Harry and Ginny went to bed. "Where are you going?" asked James as he sat up and watched his girlfriend pull her blond hair back into a bun.

"We girls and your mum are going on a hike that we decided on while you guys were climbing trees."

"Us as in including Tia?"

"Yes," sighed Melanie as she planted a kiss on his forehead. "We won't be gone to long so have breakfast ready."

"Sure if you want the tent to catch on fire," cheekily replied James while pulling the blankets up.

Melanie gave him another kiss, this time on the lips, before adding, "Love you"

"Love you too," called James as he fell back into a slumber.

Finally after the girls had been gone an hour Harry emerged from his tent and entered the guys' tent. "Morning boys," he called while overturning their hammocks so the teens fell out; Al glared at his father, and the leaves around him, while James and LJ attempted to climb back into their beds. "Have the girls turned up yet?"

James paused in his actions and Lee replied, "No, and that is why I am wondering if something happened."

"Maybe Tia did something…" started James with a glare at Al.

"Oh lay off James!" exclaimed Al as he searched around for his sneakers; he had no clue that James threw them into a tree.

"Lay off," rounded James as he stepped closer to his brother. "You are the one who brought her here and expect me to be cool about it."

Harry and Lee watched the exchange but did nothing; they figured that the brothers needed to let their anger out before reconciling.

"What happened to not talking to me?"smarted Al back with a smirk. James whipped out his wand, but Lee stepped between them.

James pulled an identical smirk and replied, "Well conversation must exist when someone needs a verbal lashing."

"Boys you two will settle this later of I will ground you guys," demanded Harry. The brothers separated to their appointed sides of the tent. "Right now we need to find the girls. James and Lee you two will go to the path of the cliff and lake while I and Al will take the other route. Flash a signal of green sparks if anything happens."

The guys set off with buns in their pocket for snacks-Al had to go without shoes.

"This is probably all Tia's fault," commented James as he pushed a branch out of his way. The branch snapped back and hit him on the backside.

"James…" warned Lee as he blasted the branch away.

"Don't James me! I finally get my life back and find the girl of my dreams and here comes along Al bringing Tia, a memory from my past that I never wanted to bring up again." He stopped, sat down on a rock, and covered his face with defeat.

Lee bent down next to his friend and rested a hand on his shoulder. "We all know that you fell hard for Tia, but you have Melanie now! You two are great for each other and don't let Tia ruin that between you two."

James looked up at his friend and sighed, "Maybe you are right…"

"James!" James looked around at the sound of his girlfriend's frantic voice. Out of nowhere she ran up to him and they embraced happily.

"What happened?" he inquired while holding her at arm length. Blond locks were falling out of her bun and her clothes looked dirty and disheveled.

Melanie pulled back in to him so that she could feel his warm body. "I…we need your guys' help! Tia walked off and when we were searching for her she went crazy and attacked us. I ran off to get her to chase me, but she probably went after your mum and Lily."

Lee looked at Melanie in horror as James cried, "I told you Lee! We need to get dad and Al here quick." James lifted his wand and shot green sparks up in to the sky. Suddenly Harry apparated to them with Al by his side.

"What's wrong?" questioned Harry who was now in full auror mode: there was now humor or patience on his face.

"Tia went berserk and now is after mum and Lily." James looked at Al who was looking at Melanie with pain in his eyes. "What did I tell you…" he exclaimed.

Melanie pulled him back away from his brother before Harry growled, "Not now James we need to find them…"

The rustling of branches had them all reaching for their wands and pulling them out. Everyone turned to a different bush with their wands ready. "Not so fast!" cried Tia. She jumped out from the bush Melanie was pointing at; the blond stood her ground even when James stood in front of her for some type of protection.

Tia's hair was filled with twigs and leaves while her clothes were ragged and ripped.

"Tia please calm down," reasoned Harry lightly.

A loud merciless laugh escaped Tia's mouth as she screamed, "I will give the orders around here unless you want to end up like Ginny and Lily." She waved her wand and the two ladies appeared on the ground unconscious and equally dirty.

"What have you done to them you crazy…?" James trailed off for there was laughter coming from behind him. Everyone looked at Melanie who was the culprit.

"Melanie you are ruining my evil scheme," pouted Tia with a playful stomp of her foot.

Melanie fell to the ground and hiccupped, "I am sorry but this is getting to good!" James pulled her up with confusion etched out on his face. "Wake up now Mrs. P and Lily." The two ladies sat up and began to laugh along with Tia and Melanie.

"I am so confused," whispered Al as Lee rushed over to Lily and helped her up; Harry followed his lead and did the same for his wife.

"We planned this entire thing, and it was going well till Melanie started to giggle," stated Tia with a grin at Melanie who grinned back like they were old frirnds.

"I don't get why you guys did this though!" said James while frowning at his girlfriend. Melanie kissed him so hard on the lips that it wiped away his frown.

Lily looked at the guys, while standing comfortably in Lee's arms, "Tia told us about the plan her and Al made at your party."

"Al…" started Harry as everyone looked towards the teen that was looking down at the ground in guilt once again. "What plan?"

Al looked back up and with eyes on Tia he stated, "I planned on using Tia as a decoy to get Melanie and James to start fighting…" James gasped in anger at his brother, but Al pressed on, "But I was lying to her."

"Lying," whispered Tia as she slowly approached Al without a care that everyone was staring at them. The fearful turned funny mood evaporated around them at the expressions on Al and Tia's face.

Al turned to his brother who had a look of murder on his own face. Around him watched his family and friends as Al grabbed Tia's hand and stated clearly, "I am sorry James, but I really like you Tia…"

_**Wow that was long! I was this close *holds fingers an inch apart* to making it two chapters, but I owe you guys : )**_

_**Reviews equal awesomeness! **_


	23. Chapter 22 Make Up and Talks

_**Sorry about the no posting on Monday. My internet was being a jerk and there was no way for me to post.**_

_**A/N: If you have not seen AVPM (A Very Potter Musical) I recommend you watch it! Also listen to Tom Felton's songs. : )**_

_**Also only five chapters and an Epilogue left! Since the end of this fun tale is coming soon I would love to reach 100 reviews by the time I post the last chapter. It would make me smile and post another fun story faster!**_

Chapter 22:

Making Up and Talks

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Dad we must go camping again," called Lily in a very sleepy voice as they traipsed inside the house.

Harry made his way over to the coffee pot for the driving back tired him out. They decided not to leave until the afternoon because James had ran off after Al's confession. Only Melanie was able to find him, but Harry and Ginny felt that James only wanted his girlfriend to find them. "Yea it was fun, for a majority of the time," admitted Harry hinting at the Girls' trick.

"You are just mad that we got you," taunted Ginny happily as she sat down at the kitchen table. "Well you guys are welcome to stay the night."

"Thank you Mrs. Potter," replied Melanie and Lee as they collapsed in the couch with James in Lily; however, Tia replied the she should probably apparate home.

Al walked outside with her and James quickly ran to the window to spy.

"James," scolded Ginny. James pulled away to see his brother give Tia a hug. He sat back down on top of Lily until she pushed him off. "Okay so that means Lily and Melanie in one room with James and LJ in his room."

"How about me and Mel bunk in my room while Lee and Lily bunk in hers? I think LJ would like that," added James slyly. LJ kicked his friend, but Harry could not help but laugh. Even he saw Lee's advances at his daughter, but did not comment for Lee was a nice boy.

"No, you will sleep how I say so," demanded Ginny as she grabbed her husband's coffee cup and took a sip. James nodded at his mom, but he had no plans on listening to her. James knew Ginny would care about Lee sleeping in Lily's room so he would simply have Melanie join them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The rest of summer passed by fast with quidditch drills and James still ignoring Al despite everyone's attempt to get them talking. This only infuriated James so his family all backed down after awhile; however, Melanie refused to give up which led to several fights that lasted five minutes until James apologized, cracked some silly joke, or Melanie kissed him.

Harry and Ginny were not too worried about their quarreling, for even they knew how much the two loved each other, and this little speed bump would not ruin their relationship.

Besides the small fights, constant letters arrived throughout the summer: some for Al from Tia-Ginny had to stop James from burning a couple- or private ones for Lily from a secret admirer. Even James received letters from Melanie, while in the same house.

This early morning summer day was an abnormal day. James, Melanie, and Lily were sitting at the table discussing some fun pranks and some family gossip.

Lily motioned for her companions to lean in closer and she whispered, "Auntie Fleur thinks Victoire is preggo! Teddy refuses to believe it, but Auntie said he is slightly convinced when she puked on his shoes during dinner after Victoire smelled the pork chops frying."

"Morning," called Harry cheerfully, interrupting the teens' laughter. For his normal morning routine he headed towards the coffee pot before joining his kids at the table.

"You are very happy dad," remarked James as Harry offered him and Melanie a cup-Lily was not allowed to drink coffee just yet. James accepted and shared his overly sugared coffee with Mel. It was highly unusual for the couple to be up so early and when they were they needed a cup to stop from falling asleep in their breakfast.

Al walked down the steps and in to the kitchen without a word. He slumped down in his chair and rested his head on the table. Harry shook his head, placed a cup in front of Al, and answered, "Have a big training with new aurors to see if they are good enough."

"I want to be an auror one day, or work with Uncle George." Harry nodded at the decision and had a strong feeling that his son would work in the joke shop. Already his Wizard Animal Crackers were bringing in money for the shop, and extra to James' savings, and were on back order for the next year. "Oh, mum wanted me to let you know that she left early thanks to a bunch of letters to her last column," added James nonchalantly.

"She left me a note. So who wants breakfast?" offered the patriarch while searching around for a frying pan. For a guy Harry was a great cook, sometimes better then Ginny who refused to admit the fact despite her husband's teasing. He started to crack several eggs and grabbed a slab of bacon from the fridge.

"I do…the post is here!" exclaimed Al who quickly perked up after his coffee. James mocked him rudely, but this did not faze the boy; however, Melanie did poke him rather hard in the side.

The brown school owl flew in to the room with grace along with three others of different shades ranging from brown to grey. Harry retrieved the letters from the school owl while his children grabbed their appropriate letters from the remaining owls.

As the kids opened and read theirs each had a different expression: Al was trying hard to hide a smile, Lily blushed, and James looked downright nonplussed.

"Mine says look out," he read out loud.

Melanie grinned and commented, "Yeah for this!" She then promptly overturned his chair so that James fell hard on the floor. Thinking she had won, Melanie raised her arms in victory, with adjoining laughter from the table, until James pulled her down on top of him and kissed her lovingly.

"Wow James yours and Melanie's feel very heavy. It better not be a fine list for anything you broke last year," called Harry, Melanie and James reappeared from the floor and looked at Harry innocently.

"Don't worry I repaired everything," began James as Harry handed him his letter with eyebrows raised. He handed out the rest of the envelopes and turned back to his cooking.

"No way…" breathed Melanie with wide eyes.

Harry, Al, and Lily looked at James when he added, "You have got to be kidding me!" He peered back up at them and pulled out a new and shiny Head Boy badge. Melanie held the counterpart with a look as though it was something disgusting in her palm.

"Are they serious," commented Harry. He blushed and switched his answer to, "Well congrats to the new head boy and head girl!"

James threw the badge to the floor and exclaimed, "Dad this has to be a prank. Maybe Uncle George came up with this. Maybe it is a chocolate badge as a joke!" Melanie dipped hers in their coffee and took a small bite; she shook her head and frowned.

"James I think they are serious," stated Harry, he summoned the badge and replaced it back on the table next to James. On that note he turned back to the eggs and added flour to the mixture, "You know you have a lot of potential to do well. I mean you guys have great grades, better than mine at school, but you both have a tendency to do bad stuff."

"But this ruins my big plans for my last year," informed James as he passed the badge to Lily for she could take a look and see that it was genuine.

Harry raised an eyebrow at his son and turned away from the counter once more, "What big plans."

James and Melanie shared a quick glance before James replied, "Er…nothing. So how about you get cooking?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Thanks to damage control James was able to hide the fact that he and Mel were head boy and girl from the rest of the Hogwarts students-except their family. After the family found out they held a huge party in their honor and it went pretty well 'til James attempted to spell-o-tape his badge to unsuspecting relatives.

"Why is Al in here?" questioned James furiously as his girlfriend returned with his brother. He and other friends and family were sitting back inside the train compartment joking around until an interruption came in the form of Al. Al looked around the room sheepishly while his family and friends stared back with tension.

Melanie sat down on James' knee and stated, "James this has gone on too long. You guys have not spoken most of the summer and this needs to end. For Merlin's sake you two are brothers!"

"Why are they fighting?" asked Rose with Scorpius' head in her lap. Their relationship was more than public to the family now. While Draco Malfoy was okay with their dating, okay meaning he did not attempt to strangle Scor, Ron was furious for a good three weeks. He was so mad that Rose asked James to distract him; so feeling that he owed Rose, James pranked his uncle for two of those weeks at the office until Ron accepted his daughter's boyfriend.

"That is not the point," snapped Al to Rose. "Look Mel if James does not want me in here then I will leave."

James slid Melanie to the couch seat and stood up. "Wow took you that long to realize that Al? Maybe you are slow."

Al stepped over Hugo, who was lying on the floor thanks to no room on the seats, and retorted, "Why are you such a jerk James? Everyone is fine with me and Tia and you are the only one acting like a baby."

"Al you are with Tia?" asked Rose determined to get an answer.

"Keep up Rose," was her only reply from LJ.

James frowned at Al and snarled, "Because you crossed the line on this one Al. I thought you had my back."

"And who says I don't? Even through all this I have been trying to be nice, but I am sick and tired of you acting like some baby!" He pounded against the window in fury and slightly from being hurt at his brother's words.

"Oo wow look," called James sarcastically to the entire room that was now silent, "Al is the victim and James is some big bad wolf."

"James! Al!" scolded Melanie reaching for James hand. She pulled him down, but when he did not budge she continued on. "This is ridiculous! Now you two better make up or I swear on Merlin's grave that I will hex you into oblivion!"

When James did not speak Al made to move out the room. Scorpius tried to stop him, but merely caused an owl to escape from their cage after he banged up against the shelf.

The owl soared over to Al and began to peck him furiously; Al swatted back, tripped over Hugo, and fell to the ground. Rose rushed over to help her owl from being hurt while the rest laughed.

James was the one laughing the most. "Okay…okay fine." He managed to say before collapsing into more chuckles.

"Fine what?" questioned Al, LJ and Melanie helped him up while Rose cooed to her grey owl. Dutifully, Melanie took her place next to James and LJ returned back to his seat.

James sighed as though his next words were very painful, "I am sorry Al for ignoring you and…"

"…being a huge jerk," interrupted Lily with a sly grin. She leaned against Lee who smiled at her comment and action.

"Now I won't go that far. But everyone…including Mel…is right. We shouldn't fight."

"I'm sorry too James for throwing this at you and expecting you to be okay about it." The brothers hugged with pats on the back from each other as the compartment cheered. The two broke apart and smiled at each other.

"That is my carrot top," gushed Melanie, she wrapped her arms around James' neck and kissed him passionately.

Hugo pulled the two apart and shoved them back in to the seats, "Okay break it up you two."

With one last kiss James sighed once more and stated, "Fine, for it is now time to discuss plans."

He said this so sinisterly that Rose could not help but think he was up to no good. "Wait…James you know that you are Head Boy right?" Her comment was meant with several groans, eye rolls, and pelted with a chocolate frog by James.

"Come on Rose of course I know," replied James as he took off his badge and handed it to his cousin. Rose frowned for the badge read _The Legend _with an arrow pointing downinstead of Head Boy.

She passed it to Scor who stifled his laughter to avoid his girlfriend's glares.

"James you cannot change the badge name!" laughed LJ as the badge reached his hands. Hugo looked as though he did not understand the humor so Lily whispered to him what it meant. He blushed and busied himself with picking at the carpet.

"But is the truth! Look at Mel's." Mel passed it over to Rose and hers read _Sexy Beast_.

Rose groaned at how the badge was not being honored, "You guys are going to get in trouble!" She polished her own badge, by using a handful of her robes, with pride.

"So," taunted James, "We are top dogs now." With a wave of his wand the badges were back on their robes. "Now no more interruptions. Seeing this is my last year I decided we have the option of multiple random pranks all year, or have them waiting until after December."

"I like the second idea the most," commented Lee with nods from Hugo-who was still blushing over the meaning of the badge- Al, and Lily.

"I don't like either," remarked Rose. Scor offered her a kiss to her cheek as condolence, but Rose continued to frown along with a blush that rivaled her brother's.

James stuck out his tongue, "Well no one asked you Rosey- nosey." He leaned back against the seat and crossed his knee in his godfather impression. "So we are in agreement about…" he trailed off at the opening of the sliding door. "Who are you?"

A twitchy fifth year with greasy brown hair looked around in fright and stated, "Um…h-hi. I was told that the Head boy and Head girl are in here."

Melanie and James looked at each other in shock, but James came up with a great idea. "Yes," exclaimed James as he tried to push Lee and Lily forward.

"The red head and the blonde are you heads…sadly enough," ratted Rose, she earned another chocolate frog to the head which Scor gladly ate.

The boy looked around again and asked uncertainly, "So are we having a meeting?"

"Whatever," sighed James casually, He stood up so the boy could get a good look at his badge, "Go to the Owlery in the train and we will meet you there." With a loud laugh the boy was off to the Owlery.

Rose looked at her cousin in horror. "James why did you tell that fifth year that?"

Melanie stood up and pulled at her robes so the fell on her frame neatly. As she fixed her attire James answered, "To see how bright he is…seeing that he is a fifth year Slytherin…"

"Hey!" warned Scorpius. He was used to the hateful banter and smiled while trying to look mad.

James playfully patted him on the back, "Sorry Scor!" James stretched and stated in a defeated manner, " Come on Mel let's get this meeting thingy over with."

He made to leave when Melanie grabbed him on the shoulder. He spun around and pulled her into his arms, mistaking her reason to grab him. "Wait what do we say?" she questioned. James unwrapped his arms and scratched his red hair in thought.

"Shoot…have you been paying attention in the meetings?"

"Nope," replied Melanie sounding half sad, "I usually painted my nails while you slept."

"I know it," impatiently called Rose as she and Scor made their way to the door. "So just follow me and you should be fine."

Like soldiers Melanie and James stiffened up and saluted her. "Yes ma'am," they shouted before marching behind Rose with their fingers entwined.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry always loved coming back to Hogwarts to give lectures on Defense Against the Dark Arts or simply for a small visit; the sound of happy students eating or studying or the aroma of ink on parchment. This was before James started school and instead of only coming for lectures he was monthly informed on James' "fun".

This time Harry was called here very urgently that suggested foul play on James and Mel's behalf. "Good afternoon Headmaster," he greeted happily. His tone changed and he added, "What did James do this time?"

The Headmaster sat down behind his desk and sighed. "Nothing," was his only answer that sounded very stupid.

"Nothing? So you called me away from work to tell me that James has done nothing wrong?" Several portraits that surrounded the Headmaster's desk laughed including Dumbledore who winked.

More than once, when James was sent to the Headmaster's office, James would have a conversation with Dumbledore and immediately liked the old man. The two would have small conversations, mainly about James' namesakes, or share sly winks and grins as the current Headmaster disciplined him.

"Yes! We are very worried that he is plotting something. Over the past month he has been a very great Head Boy and nothing has gone wrong," reasoned the headmaster, but he sounded even sillier.

Harry stood up and took on a fatherly stance that looked quite serious even though he was irritated about the meeting. "Okay I will talk to him," he stated with a hidden eye roll.

The headmaster showed him to the door and replied, "Thank you Mr. Potter, and we shall see you on Friday for the lecture to the seventh years."

Harry walked down the staircase and down the hallway. Something felt out of place as the Headmaster's office fell behind him in the distance. Due to an Aurors' inclination he knew what felt wrong. "James follow me," he ordered as they neared the Grand Staircase.

"I swear I was framed!" exclaimed James, he pulled off the invisibility cloak with a grin that his dad discovered him.

"Very funny James," said Harry with his own grin; he slightly regretted the fact that he gave James the cloak, "but this is serious matter…" Harry paused as the stairs shifted so they could continue down the steps. "Actually your headmaster is worried for you and Melanie have not done any pranks in the past months."

"Wow if they are that worried then I could tell the first years that their next class is by the Whomping Willow," offered James sincerely.

"No James!" exclaimed Harry unsure whether James was serious enough to carry out that plan. Especially since James had the mischievous sparkle in his brown eyes. "I want to know if you are up to something."

"Actually yes I am," admitted James. He looked around at the nearby students chatting and dragged his father to the nearest empty classroom. When they were alone he inquired, "Dad how did you know that you liked mum?"

Harry took a seat at the teacher's desk and replied, "James I told you the whole story before…" he trailed off at James' face, which was indescribable, and his son's pacing.

"I mean how did you feel?" continued James saying each word with a matching step. "Were there any signs?" James sat down on the actual professor's desk and placed his elbows on his knees so that his dad knew he was listening.

Harry sighed, but fell right in to step, "I felt as though I could not live without her by my side. Whenever we went out my eyes were only for her…trust me if I dared to have looked at another woman she would have used a Bat Boogey hex on me," he paused to laugh while James grinned happily, "Also there was that love potion thing and she matched what I smelled…why are you asking this?"

The father and son pair stared at each other in silence. A magical creature, hidden from sight, coughed up something violently, but this did not break their silence. While Harry's green eyes looked at his son with a questioning gaze James merely looked back with a poker stare.

"Dad," he called finally, he rummaged through his robes and hid the item in between his hands. "I really do believe I am in love with Melanie. Not like how I acted with Tia, but this is true love…"

Harry could not help but chuckle lightly at his son, but the laugher died at how serious James looked, "Come on James I think everyone realized that."

James smiled back before pressing on, "So at the end of term I want to ask her to marry me…" He handed his father the small blue box. Harry opened it and gaped at what was inside. "What do you think?"

_**You like?**_

_**Reviews are sweet even sweeter since my birthday (and James') was on Saturday.**_


	24. Chapter 23 From Good to Disaster

_**So please do not hate me after reading this chapter!**_

_**A/N: VERY light adult content. (Just enough so that the story can keep its T rating!)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 23:

From Good to Disaster

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tonight was very special for it was Melanie's birthday and James had promised her a nice evening. Knowing James, she figured this meant a movie and possible snogging session, but once she reached the Potter home James grabbed her and blocked her eyesight before leading her up the stairs.

"Are you excited?" whispered James, he opened his bedroom door with one hand and the other was firmly clapped over his girlfriend's eyes. He shut the door loudly behind him inciting Melanie to jump slightly.

Melanie sighed with impatience and stated, "James if this is some prank I will never…" She trailed off once James removed his hand from her vision. "Oh my gosh this is beautiful!" Melanie gushed happily with a wide grin that highlighted her happy blue eyes.

James' usually messy room had been cleaned up to hold a small table with a lacy white tablecloth. Two blue candles were lit and was the only light source to illuminate the table with its basket of bread, pitcher filled with a cool drink, two plates and matching silverware.

"Come on I can be romantic sometimes," commented James who could not hold back his own smile at the look of his girlfriend's.

"Sometimes," reminded Melanie as she turned around to plant a small kiss on James' lips.

James happily returned it before walking over to a seat and pulling it out. "Will you take a seat my love," he asked in his best impression of the helper from the store they went to back in the summer.

Melanie walked over to the seat. "Why I be delighted…Hey!" she cried for right when she was about to sit down James removed the chair so she crashed to the floor.

"Come on Mel I am a prankster," exclaimed James as he helped her back up and in to her chair.

Despite his evil prank Melanie laughed and remarked, "You are so lucky that you are cute!" James took his own seat while she asked, "So what is for dinner?"

"Why hamburgers and fries!" he waved his wand and the food popped up on their plates.

The two ate their delicious meal with minimal conversation, but with a lot of staring in to each other's eyes. "Where are your parents?" asked Melanie finally for the Potter parents had not barged in to see what they were doing.

James poured her some pumpkin juice and then filled his own cup. "They went out for the evening. Al promised that he would watch things and I bribed him with a box of sweets that he would stay in his room."

"Clever," mused Melanie as she sipped her drink. She coughed slightly and stated, "this taste really funny." The drink tasted like ashy chocolate that had been burnt from being melted to long.

James picked up his own cup and gagged slightly for the drink tasted like vinegar and chocolate to him, "You are right. I swear I did not put anything in…"

He trailed off and a dreamy expression spread on his face. At the same time the two jumped up, maneuvered around the table, and suctioned their lips together. James was used to kissing Melanie, but never before had he felt such a strong urge to kiss her until their lips went sore.

Melanie released his hold and pushed him back on to his bed before resuming their snogging. Something new had clouded their memory of promises to wait before marriage to do anything serious with each other.

"Mel I thought we would wait?" whispered James as he removed Melanie's shirt and tossed it on the table, dangerously missing the lit candles.

Making a move towards his shirt Melanie replied, "I know but something has overcome me…now shut up and continue kissing me!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I thought we said he couldn't have his door closed when we are not home!" exclaimed Ginny unhappily as she and her husband made their way towards James' room. She walked unsteadily thanks to the amount of drinks she previously consumed with her family and Harry.

Right when they neared James' door light rustlings could be heard. The parents exchanged quick glances before slowly opening the door.

"James!" roared Harry at the sight of the two teens in the bed together. James rolled of Melanie and fell to the floor while the two shrieked in fright. Melanie grabbed the blanket to cover up her semi-dressed body while James sat there on the floor looking quite dumb in his boxers.

"Melanie what are you too doing!" shouted Ginny as she threw a discarded robe towards the veela.

Harry turned away so that Melanie could put it on while she replied, "We didn't know what was happening…"

"Get downstairs," barked Ginny once Melanie was covered. James stood up to retrieve a shirt when Ginny added, "NOW!" Harry grabbed James' arm and dragged him down the steps while Ginny followed with her own hold on Melanie.

The parents tossed the teens on the couch. Harry sank down in his own armchair before starting, "Look I know you two have urges, but…"

James and Melanie blushed deeply for neither wanted to be in this situation at the moment. "Dad I swear to you that we haven't done anything like that at all before! We were going to wait, but then something changed," answered James as he pulled on his shirt. For once he actually looked guilty for his actions; this was true guilt unlike the other times when he faked it.

Melanie gripped James' hand for comfort and added, "Yea one minute we were talking, then we drank some pumpkin juice that tasted weird, and that…um situation happened…"

Harry and Ginny glanced at each other before Harry said, "For some reason I believe you two. What did your drink taste like?"

"Like vinegar and something else," answered James, he relaxed slightly for his parents actually believed them.

The room fell silent as the adults pondered over what the teens just told him. Nobody noticed a red powder that seeped through the air from the two main vents in the living room. Ginny took a deep breath and sneezed; as she did this a horrible taste lingered on her tongue.

"Harry," called Ginny as she turned to her husband, "I think that was…" Suddenly her mood changed from understating to something of a great fury. "I know what was going on now, you two are dirty liars!"

James jumped up in anger now that his relaxed mood was gone. "That is not true! You never listen…"

"James do not talk to your mother like that!" shouted Harry from his seat. Melanie glared at Harry letting her true eye color flash over her blue eyes.

Flexing his hands James retorted, "Then control your wife…"

Ginny interrupted him and exclaimed, "You ungrateful son! We come home to the house that we worked to achieve only to find you two disgracing it!" James approached her dangerously, but Ginny did not back to him. The mother-son bond they had was now temporary shattered and for all they felt they were two enemies. "How could you do this to us?"

"Stupefy!" called James. Melanie pushed him down and the two fell to the floor just in time for the curse to miss Ginny and smash a lamp.

Melanie pulled James up at the same time Harry rushed over to Ginny. "James do not act stupid! It is not worth…."

"I let you in to my house and you strut around here like some common whore!" taunted Ginny with her own wand out and ready to attack. Melanie copied her actions even though she found it highly disrespectful for her to do so,

James let out a swore before shouting, "Do not call her a whore!"

Out of nowhere Ginny shouted a foreign charm did even she did not know towards her son. Melanie jumped in front of him with her arms crossed. A horrible scream fell from her mouth as she fell to the floor.

James jumped down next to her right when blood began to poor from her nonmoving body. He pulled out his wand, but Harry must have guessed his intentions for Harry cried, "Protego!" A powerful shield charm erupted between the parents and their son. James was blasted back against the wall.

Ginny motioned to help him and Melanie, but the shield charm blacked her from them. Instead James roused himself enough to pick Melanie up off the ground and apparate out the house.

"What happened here," cried Ginny as Harry wrapped her up in a hug. He did not answer for even he did not know.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Such a weird and short chapter, but trust me this needed to happy for someone is making a comeback!

PS I predict the next chapter will be twice as long!


	25. Chapter 24 Hiding Out

_**A/N: So I had been working on the big prank, and, not to brag, but it is going well! For now I need to tie up some loose ends in this story : )**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 24:

Hiding Out

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

All she could see was hues of red and orange with flecks of yellow. Her first thought was that she was gone forever; however, this must have been false for she could feel something heavy on her stomach, a sharp pain in her right arm, and something furry at the end of her toes.

Further proof that she was not dead was that she was able to speak. "J-james?"

The weight of her stomach disappeared fast and so did the fuzzy thing at her feet. The sounds of metal being tapped on could be heard along with clothes rustling and water splashing. Melanie opened her eyes, but all she could see was a fuzzy outline of a being. She blinked once at the image of James leaning over her came in crystal clear.

"Melanie you are awake," he gasped. James placed a cool wet cloth on her arm; as the water tickled down the cold feeling eased the dull burning.

Melanie attempted to sit up, but stopped when it seemed that the whole world was about to crash down on her. "Why wouldn't I be?" she resolved to ask. James picked up the cloth and dipped it back in to the bucket of water.

"I thought you were…" James trailed off while unconsciously shifting a pile of pink tinged cloths. "You lost a lot of blood. I tried to heal you, but the charms I used only made things worse." He then went in to a long explanation about what happened while Melanie observed her arm. Where Ginny cast the curse now laid a thick line- about the length of her thumb- that started from her wrist and thinned to her elbow. New skin had already colored it and, if she was not mistaken, there was a purple tone to it.

Right when James finished, she remarked, "Ugh, I remember. James, I do not think that what your mum did was on purpose."

James sighed heavily and gently rested the cloth back on to its original place. "I agree, but for now I think we should stay here." He stopped and closed his eyes in deep thought. When his eyes popped open he exclaimed, "We could put up hammocks in the living room!"

Melanie laughed at him and stated, "Only you. Could you also get me blood replenishing potion?"

"I was looking for those," informed James.

"Check in the closet by my room," she said. James kissed her on the forehead before walking away in search of the aforementioned closet. It did not take him long to find the potion- laid deep amongst other vials- but instead of bringing it to Mel, he took a different detour.

During the many times he stayed at Melanie's house she always scolded him for trying to enter her room. James could not see a problem, but obeyed his girlfriend's request.

Today was different though; sneakily, James opened the door and was nearly blown away by what was inside.

Of course it was a standard room with four walls, a small closet, and window with a built in seat to sit on. Melanie had chosen different shades or red with the occasional orange and yellow as though to create the illusion of fire. A bookshelf and desk was shoved up in one corner with an easel and dog bed in another.

However, those features were not what grabbed his attention; it was the beautifully painted portraits hanging on the wall. Each portrait contained so much detail that James would have believed they were actual photographs. One was a peacefully painted sunset with a couple kissing lovingly beneath it. Another was his entire family with an object that described them best.

Though James liked them all, the one of the easel captured his heart. It looked to be half done, or purposely missing the bottom right side. There was his upper body in a fancy black tux with his arms around Melanie who was in a simple white gown. A veil was precariously hung from her blond bun with a bluish background surrounding them. Not only did the portrait seem to sparkle, but the kiss that the painted people were sharing sparkled also.

"Whoa…" he whispered out loud while holding back the urge to touch the easel, but he did lean in closer for a better look.

"I thought I said not to go in to my room?" questioned Melanie from behind.

James turned around and offered a weak smile. "I have a short attention span," he replied while handing her the vial. She dropped her bad arm to chug down the drink and gasped at the burning taste; already the potion took affect by adding color to her pale cheeks.

Once she was done, Melanie placed the vial on a nearby dresser and went back to her old position of cradling her right arm.

"Here, you shouldn't have to hold your arm for that long," informed James. Before Melanie could object, he ripped off his t-shirt and tore a long piece off. "Here," he stated and began to tie her arm up like a sling.

Melanie looked him in the eye and smiled graciously. Neither knew who started to lean in closer first, but soon their lips met briefly and then broke apart.

"So… you painted all of this?" asked James casually, ignoring the fact that he broke melanie's rule.

"In my spare time."

"It is magnificent… just like you."

"You are just saying that," retorted Melanie, but she still kissed him all the same. This time their kiss lasted for a few minutes when Melanie, reluctantly, stepped away from him; she knew that if they continued to kiss it would lead to a snog-fest in her room. "How about we get those hammocks set up?"

Letting out a huge and obnoxious sigh, James followed her to find the mentioned items. Just to pacify him, Melanie continued their fun later on in the evening.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ron apparated directly into the Potter living room from his office at the same time his oldest brother did. The two looked over at Harry who was sitting in an arm chair consoling Ginny. Behind his glasses was a pair of bloodshot eyes while it was hard to tell the color of Ginny's due to her eyes being swollen from her constant crying.

"Any luck?" he asked, extracting himself from his wife. After the argument Harry waited several hours in hope that James would cool down and return back; however, this did not happen so he called up the family for help in finding the two.

"Nope, sorry Harry," replied Ron. It was his job to check around his mother's house and then head to the Auror department to run some tests.

Ginny broke out in to a bout of fresh tears that stained her red eyes. "This is all m-my f-fault," she whimpered out.

On cue Harry pulled her up in to a hug while her tears watered his previously damp shirt. "Hush now Ginny, you did not mean for any of this to happen."

"But still!" she cried out as the guilt ate at her. It was all her fault that the two were gone and that Melanie was dealt some pain. At that moment, George apparated in with a solemn expression showing his family that his search had yielded no results; this caused Ginny to calm down some in order to not look so vulnerable in front of him.

"What is that smell?" questioned Bill out of nowhere as he sniffed the air. "Wait I know that smell! It is Iratus powder. It was highly common in Egyptian tombs as a tool to get groups fighting at each other and then they would give up on their mission… or harm each other."

Harry processed this and exclaimed, "That might be the reason for our…"

"Harry we had the juice tested," interrupted Ron adding to the new information, "you have heard of a lust potion right?"

"Yes," replied Harry and Ginny at the same time.

"Well there was a mild amount in there, but when the two drinkers are in love the potion gets stronger…"

Harry cut him off with a wave of his hand; he knew exactly where Ron was going with that statement. "So everything is falling in to place except for the fact that why was their powder and a lust potion in my house…"

"And that my babies are gone," sobbed Ginny, she fell back in to the seat, but this time George consoled her.

"Hey maybe they are at Mel's house," stated Ron to give everybody, especially his sister, some hope.

George looked up at him and shook his head. "I checked and no luck." No one would have guessed that this was lie except for a nosy green-eyed boy hiding in the shadows of the stairs. George did not mean to lie, but he knew the two needed some time alone.

The little hope that Harry had left died immediately at George's answer. "Well wherever they are, they are together, and safe. All we can do is wait for them to get home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"James?" whispered Melanie at the fabric hanging above her. She watched as the fabric shifted before going still once more. Not giving up just yet, Melanie poked the hammock and whispered loudly. "James!"

A familiar tuft of red head peered from over the edge. "What is it?" answered James loudly over the steady flow of rain outside.

Only a few hours after Melanie woke up it began to rain letting the two know that it was to snow soon. James noticed that Melanie seemed a bit disturbed by the noises, but she did not make a complaint as they crawled in to their separate hammocks that hug magically in the air.

A crack of thunder rolled through the sky causing Melanie to jump. "Can I sleep in your hammock?" she asked. Her voice reminded James of a small mouse.

"Sure," he replied. Melanie apparated right next to him with great accuracy and quickly snuggled up next to him. James pulled his blanket over her while watching out for her arm" it appeared to be healing quickly, but Melanie only showed James during the minutes when the scar looked normal. Other than that the scar would turn a sickly shade ranging from green to purple and give of a low throb.

"You seemed spooked, what's wrong?" inquired James.

"I just felt cold," lied Melanie. A shock of thunder went off with an accompanying flash of light out the living room window. Melanie jumped, but passed her actions off as a cough.

James was not to be fooled and retorted, "Then you could have summoned a blanket."

"Okay I am afraid of the lightening…"

A memory of Melanie walking away in the rain while wincing at the thunder flooded his brain. He should have realized her fear earlier. "Why?" he asked determined to get down to the root.

"The night my grandmum d-died it was raining and when the lightening and thunder struck she had a heart attack and…" Melanie trailed off and succumbed to tears. James wiped away his own for he always had a hard time not tearing up when his girlfriend did.

James wrapped her up tight in a hug and stated, "I promise to be here for you during any other rain storms."

Another crack of thunder went off, but this time Melanie did not jump thanks to the warmth of James' body. "I l-love you James," she whispered after several minutes of silence.

"I love you with all my heart Blondie." Soon Melanie drifted off to sleep while James waited, letting her know that she was truly safe as long as she was with him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Three days had passed since James brought Melanie back to her house. The three days was filled with fun (including playing in the snow), relaxation, and no worries about anyone coming to find them. While Melanie assumed that the family was giving them space, James assumed that they were still mad; that was the only reason why he decided to stay put.

On the fourth day they two decided accidently overslept due to a competition to see who could stay up the longest. Now the couple was fast asleep in James' hammock- they decided to only keep one up for they were comfortable to share a type of bed again.

James sneezed loudly for Melanie's hair was tickling his nose. Right when he did the doorbell sounded.

"Door," whispered Melanie sleepily. She looked up at James and put on a pleading expression to convince him to answer it.

Clearly not wanting to get out of the hammock, James slapped a finger to his nose and shouted, "Nose goes!"

"Cheater," mumbled Melanie, she hopped out of the hammock and, for good measure, overturned it so James fell to the ground; he did not seem to mind that too much for he simply crawled in to a ball and closed his eyes.

With a smile, Melanie opened the door to see Al and Tia shivering in the cold. "Oh hey Al and Tia," was how Melanie greeted their visitors- along with a huge yawn. Like a good host, Melanie led them in to kitchen giving James a chance to stand up and follow them.

"How did you find us?" questioned James as though staying at Melanie's was the best hiding spot in the world. He sat down in the chair and pulled Melanie on top of him.

"Just decided to come back here," replied Al taking his own seat with Tia close to him; it was obvious that the new couple had not reach the level that James and Melanie were at.

Suddenly Al's easygoing mood changed and he leaned across the table to grab Melanie's hand lightly. "I know that you and my parents had a fight, but I would be honored to have you in the family Melanie," he paused and added, "I mean you are a part of our family, but make it official."

Melanie did not try to hide her confusion, and neither did Tia; however, James grinded his teeth angrily at his brother.

"Thanks Al," stated Melanie with a light smile. "Tia do you want to help me fix up some breakfast?" Tia nodded and planted a small kiss on Al's cheek before standing up.

"What the hell was that," whispered James as the two ladies left the room.

"You left this in you dirty pants and I found it while doing your laundry." Al pulled out a black box and opened it to reveal a ring with a reasonably sized diamond on it; he then placed it next to James. "Very careless," he added in a scolding tone.

James mentally scolded himself for leaving it in his pant pocket; he was very lucky that Al found it instead of Lily- who would had made a scene- or worse, his mum. "Okay so you know, but please keep this from Melanie." James picked up the box and shut it before reaching it out towards Al. "Also hold on to the ring or I might lose it again."

"Sure thing bro," said Al with a smile.

Not that James would admit it, he was happy at speaking with Al again. Even though Al could be an "Al" sometimes, he was gracious to have a little brother who had dual purposes: someone to talk to and to use as a pranking punching bag.

In no time the ladies brought out a hurried breakfast of scrambled eggs and sausage. While they ate the couples talked like old friends with no past of bad blood. Even James said some polite words to Tia which shocked his brother.

After the delicious breakfast Melanie and James led the others to the door. Al noted at how much the two already acted like a married couple: standing close to each other while giving sly looks.

"Please do not tell them that we are here," stated Melanie with a solemn smile.

Al nodded while Tia gave her a friendly hug. "Uncle George already lied and said that you two are not here."

"I always liked him," remarked James with a grin, "Well see you two later."

"Hopefully soon," hinted Al. Once Melanie closed the door, Tia apparated the two of them from the house.

A part of Melanie liked the solitude that they now had, but she knew they would possibly have years to be alone together in a house. For now James needed to be with his family. The thought about James and his family reminded her of something. "James I realized something."

James pulled her in to a hug and stated, "That I am drop dead gorgeous?"

"I always knew that," replied Melanie with a butterfly kiss to his nose. "But tomorrow is Christmas Eve."

Christmas Eve. James had completely forgotten the day thanks to the fact that he did not care about way day of the week or number it was.

"So…"

"I think you should go back then," said Melanie. She removed herself from James's embrace and crossed her arms in an impressive serious stance.

James rubbed his eyes and walked away to take a seat on her couch. "Maybe…"

Melanie walked over to him, sat on his laps, and held his cheeks firmly in her hands before stating, "You will go back."

"I will go back," repeated James. With a smirk Melanie dropped her hands and rested her head on his shoulder. "On one condition."

"What?" she inquired while looking up at him.

"Snogging fest by the fire," answered James looking equally serious just like Melanie did only a few moments ago.

Melanie let out a playful sigh, "Of course you would ask for that." She pulled out her wand from the couch- she had tossed it there while showing Al and Tia out- and pointed it at the slightly black logs. "Incendio!" A brilliant fire lit the logs and soon a pleasant crackling sound filled their ears.

"Happy?" asked Melanie as though her part of the deal was done.

"Not yet…" James tilted her head up and captured her lips with his. After a few minutes he released her and called, "Now I am" before kissing her again.

_**Ah that was so cheesy I think I might make a sandwich!**_

_**Remember, I would love to reach 100 reviews before I end this story! : )**_


	26. Chapter 25 The Annoying Arachnids

_**A/N: This chapter will be more serious while the final one will be fun! I decided not to do an Epilogue for there was no reason to now!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 25:

The Annoying Arachnids

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Time for you to uphold your bargain," reminded Melanie. She pulled an old sweatshirt of hers over James head to keep him warm for they had been outside in the snow earlier.

James looked down and frowned for the sweatshirt had "Girl Power!" and fancy hearts on the pockets. "Can we trade?" he asked after seeing Melanie's said "Fine Thang".

"No," started Melanie, "And do not change the subject. It is almost midnight so I suggest you apparate over now."

Letting out a large groan, James inquired, "Why won't you come with me?"

Melanie shook her head and simply kissed him on the mouth to remove the subject from her. She did not want to tell James of her own fear; besides, her scar was looking very nasty and she did not want the Potters to see.

"Well, that is no matter for I will get you later on." James gave her one more kiss before apparating out of the house.

Once he was gone, Melanie noticed how much quieter the house seemed and pained for James to come back. Even though she felt that way about James absence, she knew it was for the best and that he needed to be back with his home.

Melanie walked in to the kitchen and made herself a strong cup of hot coco; the only reason it was strong for it was made the way James liked it with the regular packaged mix with extra coco powder, chocolate syrup, and whipped topping. She slurped it down and slowly made her way up the stairs to her own bed- alone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lily had no idea why she woke up early, but that was when she noticed the familiar smells of bacon and eggs. She jumped out of bed with a grin on her face for she remembered that it was Christmas morning and her parents always cooked a huge meal for breakfast. The smile fell off her face for this was going to be the first Christmas without James. She slipped on her fluffy green robe and walked out her room.

When she passed by James' room she felt an urge to peak in and stare inside. Ignoring this urge, Lily continued on when a snore sounded. She stopped in mid-step and turned around for only of her brothers snored.

Lily quickly ran back and looked inside her older brother's room. She had to hold back a shriek at the sight of James snuggled deep in his bed. His frame would rise slowly and emit an annoying snore that had her wondering how Melanie ever dealt with it.

Without hesitation, Lily ran towards Al's much neater room and jumped on top of him.

"Argh!" cried her brother. He then promptly shoved Lily off of his bed. "I told you that was only cute when you were younger and a few pounds lighter!"

Lily did not care if he was in pain and stated, "James is home." She crawled back on the bed with a huge grin.

Al sat up to register what his sister just said as the sleeping feeling fled from his body. When it finally hit him, he jumped out of bed- pushing Lily off in the process- and ran over to his brother's room. Lily and Al did not care how mad he would get, and jumped on top of the lump they know as their brother.

"Bloody heck," shrieked James. He promptly pushed Al and Lily to the ground before grabbing his fake "smart guy" glasses. "Merry Christmas to you guys too!" James adjusted the glasses to get a better look at his siblings who were stifling their laughter at his sweatshirt.

"James, we are so happy to have you back," stated Lily, speaking for her and Al, with a happy straight face. "What made you come back?"

James scratched his stubbly chin- which he kept for it lovingly irritated Melanie- in thought, "Well first I want my presents, then Melanie convinced me, and finally I love my family."

"Aw!" cried Al, he grabbed James and pulled him in to a hug with Lily. Once they let go, Al could not help but grin, even Lily and James were grinning stupidly, and said, "We should go get some breakfast now!"

The three siblings walked, more like skipped, downstairs only to see their father snogging their mother as she sat on the kitchen table. It appeared that Harry was giving Ginny a preview of his Christmas gift; they reached this conclusion for it was Harry's usual gift, besides an actual one, which also meant a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door and a silencing charm later on in the evening. Al, who was very disgusted, could not help but realize that James and Melanie acted the same way.

"Ew," started James. The parents jumped apart with an embarrased blush on their faces. "We eat on that table!"

"James!" shouted Ginny after realizing it was her oldest who made such a comment. She ran over and pulled him in to a big hug. "My precious baby!" Harry pulled Ginny off of him to give James a chance to breathe before he grabbed James in to his own arms.

"You are crushing me!" he cried out. Harry released him and ruffled his red hair. "Look, I am sorry for…"

Ginny wiped back a few tears and raised her hand to shush him. "No James, this was my fault…"

"It was nobody's fault," interjected Harry. He pulled his wife in to a one armed hug, and placed his other hand on James. "With all the evidence and facts we have gathered shows that someone else is behind this… who? We don't know yet."

All James could do was nod and add, "So no worries, right? Now time for breakfast… I am a growing boy who needs sustenance." James scooted away and reached out to the plate of bacon.

"Not yet," reprimanded Ginny as she slapped James' hand away, "all of our family is not here."

"Don't tell me Uncle Vernon and his clan is coming. I mean I love them and all, but Cousin Valerie and Russy are very dull; also Uncle Vernon still calls me Lula." Lily glanced at Harry to see if he was mad about her comment, but all her father could do was nod and smile in agreeance.

"At least you are Lula. I am Rutherford when he is drunk," added James with a frown, "now mum, why can't we eat yet?" He reached towards the bacon and succeeded in grabbing a slice. Happily James munched on the food and earned another slap on the hand.

"Because Melanie is not here," replied Ginny with a smile. James glanced at her curiously so Ginny added, "she should not be home alone at Christmas time, so I suggest you go over there and bring her back…" His family looked taken aback as James pulled his mum in to a hug this time: a move he usually did after being caught or wanted something. When he released her, Ginny could only smile at him as he stepped back a few feet to apparate.

"Make sure you return her sweatshirt," said Harry with a muffled laugh. At this comment, Lily and Al let loose their laughter from earlier; James blushed lightly and apparated out the house to retrieve his love.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Okay time for presents," informed Harry excitedly like James when he lit his piece of furniture on fire (age 5). His sons gave him a look so Harry quickly busied himself with collecting the empty plates.

Once again the Potter parents had outdone themselves with a huge breakfast including everyone's favorites. Even James managed to make decent pancakes- last time he did, he added too much water to the flour mixture so that it was too watery. Then he added more flour to the point it was a huge dough ball and tried to cook it that way.

Before the great breakfast, James brought Melanie back to spend time with the family. The veela was extremely nervous about being with them, she even tried to hide from James, but he convinced her that they wanted to be with her on the holiday.

The first thing that happened to Melanie when they arrived was that James placed her down from his shoulder- it was the only way he could keep her from hiding again. Then the entire Potter family pulled her in to a great hug and Ginny apologized to her. Of course Melanie told her not to and simply asked for Ginny to heal the scar: which only she would be able to since it was her curse. Ginny gladly did so, and the pain from the scar was alleviated leaving her skin fully healed once more.

"So who wants to pass out their gifts first?" asked Ginny as they made their way in to the over decorated, hers and Lily's work, living. She settled in to the couch with Harry while the kids sat around the tree where presents were littered around.

"I DO!" shouted out James. He pushed Melanie from his lap and climbed over Al to reach his gifts that were actually wrapped in festive wrapping paper.

Al shoved him back forcefully and stated, "You went last time; it is Lily's turn." James pushed him back and the two engaged in to a slap fight until Melanie broke them apart.

"Just let James go, or he will wet himself," sighed Lily. James stuck out his tongue and passed Lily her gift and another to his mum; as he did this, James swiped Al's glasses off of his face and stuck them down his brother's shirt.

Eagerly the two ladies shredded the paper only to squeal in glee. "James this is beautiful!" gasped Ginny as she pulled out a gold necklace with an emerald in the middle.

Lily snatched James up in to a hug and added, "Yea James! I never figured you could give such nice gifts."

James wiped his fingernails on his shirt and breathed on them to add a "polish". Once he was done, he stated, "You know, I tend to surprise myself sometimes…"

"Hey!" exclaimed Al once he retrieved his glasses. He placed them on his face a got a better look of James' presents. "I bought those and James stole them!"

Ginny and Harry glanced at James who was now hiding behind Melanie. James grabbed Melanie's chin and started to move it randomly. "Al," started "Melanie", "I thought we were going to collaborate on gifts, but since you changed the plans, I will just claim my gifts to myself." Once again James pushed Melanie aside, this time she pouted playfully until James planted a small kiss on her cheek, and grabbed several shopping bags with name tags on them.

"I am so sorry James," retorted Al only to be hit with a "wrapped" gift. James tossed the rest of his gifts to his family and waited patiently for their reaction.

Al tore open the bag and pulled out a pink shirt with a frown. "Why does mine say 'Good Things Come In Small Packages'?"

"Because they ran out of 'Loser' and 'NerdBurger'," replied James like this was a common fact for everybody. "You're welcome," he added to Al before he could comment on his statement.

"Mine says 'Beast'," informed Harry while hiding a blossoming smile.

Ginny looked over at his camouflage t-shirt and back to her red one. "I got 'Watch Out, I Am Menopausal."

"I don't want to open mine," admitted Lily as she placed the bag next to her. While everybody was staring at their gifts Lily noticed Melanie had nothing opened yet. "Wait, what did you get Melanie?"

Melanie held out her hands to show that they were empty. "I didn't get a shirt," she responded happily.

The Potters looked at James who promptly looked behind him to see if they were staring at some new comer. Once he realized they were looking at him he said, "Well I kind of had to go cheap on the t-shirts for I used up most of my savings on this…" James slid his hands in to his pocket only to retrieve lint and a chocolate- which he popped in to his mouth; he then looked in to his other pocket and pulled out nothing.

Al quickly darted up the stairs, leaving most of his family confused, and back down with something behind his back. "Here bro," called Al, he handed over the small black box and then pulled Melanie in to the armchair.

James walked over to Mel's new seat and sat down on one knee upon the floor. "Melanie, I have known you for a long time and you have captured my heart ever since I first saw you…" He trailed off and stood up with a skeptical look.

"That sounds way to lame." James cleared his throat and kneeled back down again in front of the confused veela. "Melanie Matthews, you are a sexy beast and I want to be your sexy stallion! I love you, so will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal the gleaming ring.

Lily shrieked out in surprise at the same time her mother did. The veela could only watch in shock as James grabbed her hand and rested the ring upon her finger. He then pulled Melanie up in to a huge embrace. "Oh my James! Y-yes I will!" she gasped out finally while admiring the ring. The two hugged once more and kissed happily as though it was only them in the room.

"We would have to get married after school ends before you start Auror training and work with your Uncle," stated Melanie once they pulled apart. Ginny and Lily pulled her in to a hug while Harry clapped his son on the back for the unusual proposal.

James could not stop grinning as he said, "I always liked an August wedding…"

"I frankly find the heat unbearable…" whispered a voice from the kitchen. Max strolled in to the room like he was frequent visitor of the house. The group backed up together, Harry and Ginny managed to push the kids behind them, with their wands out and pointed to his chest.

Max looked rugged after the months he had disappeared. His long black hair was tried in to a ponytail that swished behind him; the rags he wore were covered up by a long black cloak with a weird brown fur on it.

James pushed past his parents and shouted, "Max you freaking…"

Max did not wait for him to finish and simply casted a silent charm at the patriarch. A red light struck Harry and he fell to the ground unconscious. Ginny tried to revive her husband, but when she touched him she passed out also. The teens looked down in horror and back up to Max.

"Hold your tongue now James, I don't think that you would want to anger me or any of my helpers," informed Max with a full yellow teeth smile. He watched as Lily leaned over to grab her parents, but Al pulled her back in fear that the charm would grab her too.

"What dumb person would help you besides your cronies."

Max held up a hand, showing off his long fingernails, to Melanie and stated, "Not people…"

Suddenly the entire house began to shake uncontrollably like an earthquake had just hit; small spiders began to shoot out of the fireplace and surrounded them.

James laughed cruelly at the horde of spiders at his feet. "A bunch of itsy-bitsy spider?" He kicked several back and added, "like that is really going to scare us…" Small jabs to his shoulder stopped James in his statement. He looked behind to see Al pointing at the stairs frantically where huge spiders, several feet in height, made their way down the stairs.

"Acromantulas," whispered Melanie. One of the giant spiders blinked five of its eyes at her in response. Several of its smaller brothers trotted between Melanie and the remaining Potters so that they were forced apart. When she tried to rejoin them, the medium sized spiders crawled in to her way and clicked their fangs threateningly. "What do you want from us Max?" she asked while trying hide how frightened she was.

"Well I do hate the term revenge, but that is partly why I am here." With a snap of his fingers the spiders stiffened up in order to be ready for anymore commands. "I want my Aunt to join my side against the past Light Side." He spat out the last two words like a disgusting dirt flavored jelly bean.

James kicked more of the smaller spiders out of his way and jeered, "Like Hell she would…" He never finished for Max blasted him back against one of the tables; he landed against with a small, but painful thud. Melanie moved to help him, but a giant spider clicked its fangs menacingly again.

"Do not interrupt me again James," warned Max as he casually patted one of the monster's hairy backs. "Melanie," he called with his attention back on her instead of the hurting red head, "you and I have great powers thanks to your father and my grandfather, and it is time we finally used those powers!"

Melanie shook her head and swallowed even though her mouth was dry. "I don't think so…"

"Crucio!" implored Max at James with much venom in the word. The latter screamed out in a terrible pain- more horrible than Melanie's screams after Ginny's curse. His body twitched madly as he laid upon the ground in agony. Max gripped his wand tighter and James' screams worsened.

"STOP IT!" roared Melanie. Her pretty blue eyes were now narrowed in to watery red slits. Max broke the curse and James shakily stood up only to fall on his knees and grip his sides. "You twisted little…"

Max pointed his wand in to James direction as a subtle threat. "Now now Auntie, if you displease me anymore I will hurt him once more."

"Please… don't!" she stuttered out.

Max strolled closer to her without stepping on any of the spiders for they had moved out of his path. He rested a hand on her shoulder and whispered, "Then say you will join me, and may I let you marry this worthless piece of…"

"Melanie," gasped James. Everyone looked over at his crumpled form. "don't do it…"

"Crucio!" decreed Max once more causing fresh screams from James. Melanie seized his arm and diverted the curse away from him. Calmly, Max walked away back to his original spot as though James had never interrupted him. "Melanie, what do you say?"

Al reached out towards her, but Melanie waved him away once Max pointed his wand at him; instead he grabbed the teary Lily, whose vision darted from Melanie to her brother, in to a hug.

Slowly her eyes faded to back to a sea blue as she remarked, "I love you guys, but I don't want him hurting you." Her eyes flashed back to its original red and she stated, "I will join you Max, but the Potters and their entire family and friends will not be harmed."

"Fine, that will work… for now." Max whispered the last part to himself before declaring loudly, "Come along my Aunt and we shall rule." Max outstretched his hand as though to certify their deal.

Melanie walked over to him, but she refused to touch his dirty hands. When Max motioned for the spiders to leave Melanie stopped him and said, "Wait I must do this…" Fiercely she kneed Max in his groin and punched him on his back so that he hit the ground in pain.

"You filthy little bitc…" Max gasped out; he attempted to raise his wand, but the pain was too unbearable for him to curse her. Instead he declared, "Attack and devour."

The spiders did as told and swarmed towards the people who angered their master. Melanie did not worry for Al was able to blast most of them away from Lily, James and himself, but she could tell he was losing the battle.

"I have an idea for a curse." Without speaking, Melanie blasted all of the Potters back against the wall. Several spiders crawled over to continue their orders only to be stopped by an invisible wall of protection.

By now Max was standing up again, but Melanie had one trick up her sleeve. With a picture of Max unconscious and the spiders dead she shouted out, "Magnignis!" The familiar glow filled the room, but this time Melanie was able to control it and launch the fire towards the spiders. Every single one burned up in to a pile of ash, and while Max was temporarily blinded she bound him with another charm.

Melanie did not have a chance to celebrate at her work for James scooped her up in his arms and swung her around. He then placed her back down and seized his head where he had bumped it on the wall. "Ow Melanie, but thanks you." Melanie only smiled once he wrapped her in to another embrace. Lily quickly ran over to them and they opened their arms for her to join in.

"What about our parents…" he added while watching Al poke Harry and pass out next to their parents.

Melanie pulled away and said, "Finite Incantatum." A low moan droned from Harry's mouth as he pulled his wife and son up. "I figured only I would be able to undo it," the veela, whose eyes were blue once more, added before being swept up in to another hug by the rest of the Potters.

"Melanie we owe you so much…"

"Don't mention it," called Melanie as she stopped Al from his statement. He nodded with a grin as Ginny released her from the hug.

Max was done with and would never harm them again; or that is what they hoped for the boy was very crafty. However, they ignored that fear and replaced it with triumph over the arachnid teen.

Harry scratched his head at what to do now with the thrashing boy near and the pile of ashes surrounding them. "Okay we better clean this mess up, and make sure that there is a cell for Max." With a disgusted look towards max he shouted, "Levicorpus!" and then "Wingardium Leviosa!" so that the latter floated upside behind him as he readied the floo for transportation to the Auror headquarters. Harry seized a handful of blue powder, blew a kiss to his wife, and stepped in to the fire before shouting, "Ministry of Magic, Aurors' Office!"

"I guess that means we are left to clean up," stated Ginny. She looked over to James who had Melanie alone in his arms; the two were swaying lightly while gazing in to each other eyes as though Max or the spiders never interrupted the fun.

"First I think we all need a pick me up." The matriarch led her other two children to the kitchen to give her oldest some privacy.

Melanie tilted her head on James' shoulder as he whispered, "Where were we?" He tilted her head back up once more before kissing her delicately on the lips. "Thank you so much Mel," he said after breaking apart from their kiss.

"As I say again," she started, "don't mention it," and the pulled James in to a more forceful kiss as though to show James how much love she had for him; by the way James returned the kiss, she knew he felt the same way.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**This was so long! **_

_**One more chapter left and I am sooo close to one hundred reviews! Please make my dream come true and review!**_


	27. Chapter 26 Busy Year

_**This is the final chapter! Thank you readers for staying with the story during the good times and the bad times when I took a too long hiatus. I appreciate every single review, story alert, favorite story alert that I received.**_

_**I doubt if any remember, but this was my first story. It came to me in a dream and for a year I would daydream about it. Once I started writing, I changed a lot about how I originally thought about it, (there was no Max and his spiders and Melanie and James were supposed to hide out in an old camping spot instead of her house) and I hope it did this story justice. Looking back to earlier chapters there was so many mistakes I am surprised that people continued to keep reading!**_

_**Maybe in the future I will redo this story, but for now I should stop writing this intro and let you get to the long awaited final chapter!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 26:

Busy Year

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Guys this is our last match ever, and I want us to win that cup!" exclaimed James as he paced around the changing room. Al stuck out his foot to trip him, but the red head was clever enough to dodge his foot and push Al over the bench.

"We are great and the best fliers out there! So it is time for us to kick some Slytherin butt, and win this cup," he added before sitting down.

This was it, their last match ever; technically it was James' and Melanie's last match. The veela was lounging on her bench while trying to appear as though she wasn't nervous.

Al picked himself off the ground and stated, "Just for you James, we promise not to suck."

Without warning, James pulled his brother in to a headlock and ruffled his untidy black hair. "That is all I ask for." James stopped his fun once Al licked his arm. "Are we ready?"

"Oh so ready captain!" replied Melanie. She jumped up at the same time Hugo did.

The Gryffindor team gathered up in a small circle as James shouted, "Who are we?"

Everybody threw their hands in and shouted, "The lions so we roar!" While most of the team did their best lion roar, Melanie made cow noises at the same time James made a noise that was a cross between a pig and bird.

"Welcome to the final Quidditch match of the Season! Today team Gryffindor…" LJ paused for a tremendous applause roared out from the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff side, "and team Slytherin will compete for the cup, which I must add has been with the Gryffindors for some time now!" Several Slytherins started to boo, but were shushed by the other cheering students. "Here come the teams now!"

The Slytherin team rushed on, but the Gryffindor team decided to stroll in slowly with sunglasses on. James snapped three times and on the third snap, his team tossed their sunglasses to the ground and struck a silly pose.

"Let's rock their socks off," whispered James as the crowd applauded- even several teachers nodded approval at the "show".

"This is not a concert," informed Al.

James held back the urge to swat him with his broom as he replied, "Well 'fly their socks off' sounds lame." Then on his count, they took to the skies.

The match started off good for the Slytherin team as they scored three times in a row. James was starting to get frustrated, but the cheers from his parents- who came to watch-, a smile from Melanie, and the fact that he scored while a beater stopped a Slytherin Chaser from scoring, put a smile on his face.

After a brief time-out from the Slytherin team, Melanie scored three times- one was a penalty shot- while James managed to chalk up four and the other chaser had two. The Slytherins, who were starting to play dirty, racked up another forty points.

Finally after no scoring for ten minutes, Melanie went to the Slytherin scoring rings with the quaffle tucked under her arm when…

"Matthews has been knocked her broom by the beaters and she is falling…." The crowd gasped in fear as the chaser fell. James dove towards her without hesitation and caught her almost thirty feet from the ground. "Potter has caught her!" James safely delivered her on the ground while his team surrounded them. Overhead was the Referee who was shouting and waving her arms angrily at the Slytherin Beater. "The Referee has awarded Gryffindor with two penalties after a quick time-out for Gryffindor."

"Thanks James," gasped Melanie as James kept up his strong hold around her.

James released her and stated, "can't let my fiancé die now can I?" After a quick kiss he looked at his team and asked, "Ready?" Al held out her broom and Melanie grabbed it with thanks.

"Oh so ready!" replied the team before taking to the skies once more.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Never before had there been a bigger celebration party by Gryffindor; there was a vast amount of food and laughs to be shared.

First the Potter kids and Melanie had a quick meeting with Harry and Ginny who made sure Mel was okay. Then the group left for the party only to find out that George snuck in some mead and firewhiskey for them house along with congratulation notes. No one went to bed until three, and few woke up w/o a hangover.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

James was the last one to wake-up on Sunday morning. His eyes were slightly blood-shot, but Melanie fixed that after handing him a hangover potion she got from a house elf. "Okay guys it is time for my big prank!" he exclaimed after drinking the vial.

"Sounds like fun," stated Rose with her tongue out. She pulled the bowl of eggs towards her, only to have it upturned on her by a spell from James.

James pocketed his wand as he informed, "Do not mock your Head Boy or I will inform the headmaster about you and Scor sneaking out to snog!"

"Then I will tell that you and Melanie went skinny dipping last week," she retorted with a blush on her face.

"Mel, I thought you said you wouldn't do that again!" said Al as the veela blushed to the same degree of Rose.

Melanie quickly took more interest in buttering her toast and whispered, "It was a dare, and James what is the prank?"

James was glad to have the conversation back on him as he said, "Now I cannot tell you that Blondie." The group sighed as James' smile grew. "For I will have a small competition to see who will get to help me. The competition will involve pairs, I have a list planned, and you must scare your assigned teacher, in front of me, to win!" James pulled out several piece of paper and passed them out to his group.

Each piece of paper contained the same info:

_Melanie and Lee- Applegate_

_Al and Tia- Binns_

_Rose and Scor- Hagrid_

_Hugo and Lily- Free Card- Pick a teacher not named_

"Why did me and Lee get Applegate?" inquired Melanie, she was looking at her paper and was slightly miffed.

James leaned in closer to Melanie and whispered, "So they would not think that I was going easy on you two." He planted a quick kiss to the rest to her forehead, and addressed the rest of the group, "So I suggest you get planning for you only have one week. Now, if you and your partner lose, you guys will not be informed. Get planning my cubs!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I can't believe Melanie and Lee actually won!" shouted Rose angrily as she walked with her boyfriend and family to the Great Hall for dinner. So far they were only on the second floor for Rose's angry rants were slowing them down.

"To be honest," started Tia, "Their scare was amazing!" Melanie and Lee decided to take a subtle approach by scaring Applegate out of his office one night- with odd sounds and a monster mask. Not only was he in a pair of red and gold boxers, and boxers only, but Lee and Melanie had summoned students to see this for themselves.

Rose snorted at this that caused Scor to sigh- even he knew their lame scare was nothing. "If you ask me, me and Scor did amazingly with that stuffed boar…"

"Watch out!" shouted James as he knocked Rose over. He and Lee appeared to be sliding on something that was golden colored and reminded them of toast. Lee did an impressive turn as they neared the stairs.

"Butter sliding? That is not a prank…"

"JAMES!" shouted Lily as her brother fell down the steps. As they rushed over to him, a bomb went off in the upper floors so kids began to flee from a stinky cloud.

Al was the first to reach his brother and the bottom of the ground floor and quickly checked him over as more students surrounded them. "Give him some air!" he shouted and the students backed away in horror. "James are you okay?" Al's heart sank for there was no response. "What was that bomb?"

"Somebody set off a dungbomb…" replied Lee. He was shaking and looking like James' fall was his fault. Rose gave him a look for Lee was not around to know if the bomb was a dungbomb.

Rose did not question him for James grabbed his head and sat up while looking drowsy. "Urgh… what happened?" he moaned pathetically… and convincingly.

Lily pulled him in to a hug and whispered, "You fell and…"

James pushed her aside and pulled out his wand towards Lee. "This is your entire fault Lee!" He jumped up and waved his wand around threateningly. "You convinced me…"

"No I did not! You… you…" stammered Lee with a small whine. Some kids moved to help Lee out, but Al stopped them for he figured James was just disoriented.

"He probably just hit his head so hard that he knocked the sense out of him," stated Scor loudly as he voiced what Al was thinking.

James pushed Lee back against a wall and his friend disappeared before the crowd's eyes. James then let out a manically laugh. Everyone screamed at James so he took off in to the Great Hall and took refuge in front of the Headmaster's chair.

"RATS!" shrieked several girls at once. The entire hall went in to a panic as people tried to escape; however, they couldn't for the doorways were blocked. There was such a commotion that no one noticed Lee fading from the wall with Melanie by his side- they had learned to make the Portable Portals transport people to places they wanted to be transported to.

James laughed loudly at all the screaming people. "No they are mice, and can be bought from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes as the product: Portable Mice, great for distractions or boring parties."He then pulled out his wand at the mice evaporated.

Most of the hall clapped at James' great prank, and teared up for they were going to lose a great prankster, while others smirked unhappily

Melanie and Lee casually walked over to stand proudly by James as he shouted, "Now I have one last thing to do before my reign here is over! My helpers do not know what is about to happen, so this should be more fun!" James started to clap loudly and the whole hall began to rumble; Melanie looked at him in fear, but James just smiled and screamed, "Strawberry Ice Cream SOCIAL", before strawberry ice cream shot up from the tables and surrounded the students in the delicious treat.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Seeing that it was James', Melanie's, and Lee's last year, the Headmaster decided not to give them detention or berate them for the fun that night.

The year ended for the trio with N.E.W.T.'s and last minute fun- including one last skinny dip for James and Melanie. In July they received N.E.W.T.s in all their subjects but neither relished much in the fact for their wedding was coming closer and closer each day.

Finally that day in August did come.

Teddy pretended to comb James hair as Ginny left the room. Once she was gone, Teddy chucked it to the floor and started to fix the collar on his god-brother. "I knew I would be in here helping you some day," he stated once his "mothering" was done. "Are you nervous?"

"Not really," replied James with a laugh that sounded like a goose honking.

Teddy shrugged and glanced at the mirror in his father-in-law's old bedroom. He changed his hair to a subtle brown with blue streaks. "So should I sing you a song?"

"Ha ha," chuckled James for Teddy had used his own words against him. "Where is my other best man?" There was no way that James could settle on one best man so he planned on having three; Lee was downstairs and planning out the stage settings.

"Right here!" exclaimed Al as he passed out the blue ties, "Mum just remembered these a few minutes ago."

James hands were shaking so much that Teddy had to tie his tie for him. "I thought you knew how?"

"I do, but my hands are shaking!" James set his hands out in front of him to see them shaking in midair. "Okay so I am nervous…"

"Don't be, you about to marry the woman who loves you dearly and we all know that you love her." The way Teddy said this had James looking at him curiously. "I say we all know, for many of us caught you two necking after somebody…" he trailed off and looked at Al, who was now blushing, "spiked the punch at the Family party."

"Oh yeah…" laughed James. That was a great night that ended up with him and Uncle Ron in the boxers while doing the polka.

Harry popped his graying head in the door way and stated, "We are going to start James." He walked in the rest of the way before pulling the three guys in to a hug. "Look at my handsome sons. I will see you down there."

"Let's get this over with," sighed Al as his father left. James let out a nervous laugh before slugging his brother in the arm.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

There he was, standing at the way front for all his family members and friends to see the light blush on his cheeks. James could not help remember how he felt during Teddy's wedding; now his vision was coming true before his eyes.

Teddy poked James as Melanie's maids of honor made their way down first. James caught Lee flash his sister a grin and wink as she, Nicole, and Tia walked behind her in a line. The ladies were dressed in powdery blue gowns that sparkled in the sunlight.

James then gasped as Harry led Melanie down the aisle; she was dressed in a plain white gown, but looked ten times prettier thanks to her "v-factor". Soon Harry delivered her next to James and smirked at James' open mouth.

The preacher started to speak in front of the antsy couple who were waiting for those perfect words, "I now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride!"

Like in a movie, James dipped Melanie and kissed her hard. The crowd clapped as James brought a very red Melanie back up.

"Party time!" shouted James. He picked Melanie up and carried her down the aisle while everybody cheered.

The celebration party for the newlyweds managed to stay under control thanks to Molly and Arthur; however, after James slipped them some firewhiskey, his grandparents were going crazy like everyone else. James managed to dance with everybody, including slow dancing with his uncle Ron and aunt Hermione.

Slowly the guests left the party leaving the couple to dance alone.

"I suggest you two get inside and change before apparating to France," called Ginny to her son and daughter.

"We will," shouted James back as he lazily waved his hand at her. "Are you excited for tonight?"

Before she could answer, James spun Melanie around in a circle. "Spending time with you in France, making fun of their wizard folk, and consummating our marriage?" James blushed at her last three words as Melanie managed to twirl him and exclaim, "You bet!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

James could not believe about how much time had passed since married five years ago. Only two years ago did he become a top notch Auror, along with Lee, while his beautiful wife became a famous Decorator in the Muggle and Wizard world.

One thing, of the many ways, Melanie loved James for was how they could sit anywhere in their house and not talk for hours without feeling that they had to talk or do anything, but could simply sit there, together, for the rest of their lives.

Now he was sitting by his wife, watching her grin at him at him and then at their beautiful daughter.

James would never forget how Melanie informed him that she was pregnant. She used simple hints, like repainting one of the guest rooms in her, now their, house yellow, and finally told him over strawberry sundaes. James fainted in to his ice cream bowl at the news, even though he claimed that he had simply wanted to sniff his ice cream.

"She is amazing," called Lily as Lee held her in embrace. The two had been engaged since Melanie entered her third month of pregnancy. In fact both pairs of the news had been realized in the same night; Harry claimed that he almost had a heart attack.

"Well look at her parents!" exclaimed James as though his sister was dumb enough to not remember that fact. The newly married Al and Tia, laughed at this along with the rest of the occupants in the room.

Melanie handed their daughter to Harry so that she could look at her grandparents; the baby already was showing off her blue eyes with red lines inside the irises.

Ginny cooed happily at her granddaughter and looked over to her son and daughter who were cuddling happily. "What are you going to name her?" she asked as Al neared closer to glance at his niece.

"We should name her Jaime," replied James looking quite proud of himself and his red headed daughter.

Lily playfully punched him and stated, "You are so conceited!" James, who was not going to be hit without getting revenge, pulled Lily in to a headlock while her fiancé simply laughed. James released his sister, for she had made to punch him in a very sensitive area… his face, and turned back to his wife who was pondering over James' selection.

"No, I like that name," called Melanie as she sat up in her bed, "Jaime Martha-Ann Potter. It is perfect."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Lol, I did not mean to get so sentimental in the intro, but I truly appreciate all my readers. It was not hard to end this story, for I was ready to stop writing on it, but hey, there might be a sequel published in the future when I am a bored college student.**_

_**Love to all of you out there and have a good life.**_

_**3 Seleste A. Hamilton**_

_**Aka Selesteant**_


End file.
